


He Keeps Him Scared

by name_me_regret



Series: Ordinary [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, BAMF Friday (Marvel), BAMF Karen (Spider-Man), Bisexual Miles Morales, Bisexual Peter Parker, F/F, F/M, Hurt Peter Parker, Irondad, M/M, Multi, Peter Parker Is A Bisexual Mess, Peter Parker Whump, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2019-11-12 22:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 74,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/name_me_regret/pseuds/name_me_regret
Summary: Previously titled: ‘He Likes Them Young And Scared’Tony is friends with the Avengers, a specialized SWAT team. He also has a fifteen year old intern, who he sees more and more as a son everyday.Only Tony wonders if this is normal, because Peter keeps stumbing into trouble, which would be just fine since he’s a teenager. However, arm’s deals and explosions on ferries are not normal teenage problems, right?!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I should be concentrating on Martian Child, but this idea wouldn’t leave me alone. I wanted to make it into a series along with my other fic, but decided against it. This will be a stand-alone fic, with other ideas not necessarily within this exact story, but definitely within the Alternate Reality where no one has super powers.
> 
> This may have four chapters, or maybe three, just a guess. Definitely no more than ten though... I think lol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We begin our story...

**Chapter One**

_“And the butcher stops_  
_and winds his watch and lays_  
_their lives down on the block..._

 _He raises up his hatchet_  
_and the big hand strikes_  
_a compromise..._

 _Wait, we'll trade you, wait.._  
_Please just one more day,_  
_and then we'll go with_  
_no complaining...”_

—Trout Heart Replica - Amanda Palmer; The Grand Theft Orchestra

\- - - -

Tony smirked as he watched the scrawny teenager swing the bright red paddle in his hand wildly, and missed as he stumbled and almost fell. “Darn!” Peter wheezed slightly, lifting an arm to wipe his brow of sweat. He hadn’t even been playing long, but even so, he looked done in. Tony knew it was the asthma, which troubled him constantly, especially when he over-exerted himself. Despite having to struggle with the chronic asthma, the fifteen year old was a bubbly, energetic kid. 

“Alright, that’s enough for today,” he said as he walked forward, seeing that they were about to start another game. He was sure Peter wouldn’t be able to keep up, and would likely have an asthma attack. Even then, the boy gave him a petulant pout. “Don’t give me that look, Pete. May will kill me if you collapse.”

Peter whined in complaint, but set the paddle down, the breath rattling in his chest. Tony handed him his inhaler from his backpack. The teenager smiled and took it, bringing it to his mouth as he pressed on it to get the medicine into his lungs. When he pulled it away, he was breathing a bit more easily. He then reached up to push his glasses back up his nose. 

“Say your farewells to the guys and head downstairs, Happy will be waiting to take you home,” Tony told him. The others groaned, spread out around the room where they had been watching the latest ping pong match. 

Steve came forward first, Peter’s ‘opponent’ in the sudden death match, which he might or might not have let the kid win. He looked massive next to the Peter, broad-shouldered and almost a foot taller. “It was a good match, son,” he said, patting him on the back as the boy was almost knocked off his feet.

Steve had been raised by his grandparents after his mother and father had died in a car accident, and since they had lived in the 40s, so he had picked up a lot of their olden mannerisms. At times, Tony called him an old man in a young man’s hulking shell.

“Yeah, right,” he snickered. Peter knew that it was likely that Steve had let him win, but even then he couldn’t help being smug about it. He squawked as Bucky came up behind him and aggressively ruffled his hair. “Gyah! Bucky!”

The long haired man grinned at his petulant expression. “It’ll be my turn next time, punk. And don’t expect me to be as nice at Stevie,” he warned. He stepped aside to make room for Peter’s other ‘tormentor’, Sam.

“Don’t be mean to the kid, Buck. We don’t want him to cry and run and complain to Tony,” Sam said as he guffawed. 

“Oh no, we don’t want _dad_ to get on our case!” Clint shouted from where he was lounging on the couch with his partner, Natasha. He had his legs thrown over her lap as he played on his nintendo switch.

Peter flushed as he called Tony that, glancing at him shyly but the man had just flipped the idiot off without looking away from his phone. The red-headed woman knocked Clint’s legs off as he groaned when he got killed and he didn’t have anymore lives. “Damn it, Tasha!” 

The woman knocked her fist into his shoulder as he yelped. He knew better than to use that nickname. She walked over to Peter, shooing off Sam and Bucky from harrasing the kid. “Be safe, маленький,” she told him, caressing his cheek. “Don’t forget to take your medicine, hmm?” 

Peter flushed again and nodded. Last month he’d forgotten to take his medicine and had a really bad asthma attack, resulting in needing to have his breathing treatment doubled, instead of the single treatment he did every night. “I won’t, мать паук,” he mumbled. He brightened when she pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

The others were always so surprised to see the hardcore woman go soft when she was with Peter and Clint’s kids. She didn’t have children of her own, couldn’t due to a bad undercover mission that went sideways during her stint with the DEA. Clint and Natasha had been together since joining the police academy, had been together when they joined DEA and when she was hurt badly and left, he followed her. Now they were both on SWAT.

They all knew Tony Stark due to having saved him when Thor’s younger half brother Thomas (nicknamed Loki) had seized Stark Tower along with several accomplices to try and take the owner of SI hostage. It was only because of his then bodyguard, Edwin Jarvis’s efforts that he’d managed to stay safe enough for SWAT to come subdue Loki and his men.

Afterwards he’d invited them to eat Shawarma, of all things, as thanks. They’d been friends ever since.

Thor was actually named Donald, who they jokingly called ‘Thor’, since he resembled the god of thunder from Germanic mythology with his long blonde hair and beard. Also, the dude was built like a tank and was almost impossible to take down when he got in a rage.

Their team consisted of Thor, Nat and Clint, Steve and Bucky, Sam, Wanda and Vision(whose parents were weird and had actually named him that).

They’d all been part of different divisions, Nat and Clint from DEA, Steve and Bucky use to be army, but had been honorably discharged after three tours in Afghanistan and joined the NYPD. They’d quickly been assigned by commissioner Nicolas Fury to form SWAT. They had come a long way andeach had their own unique abilities. 

Peter squeaked as the rest of the team came to send him off, Wanda hugging and kissing his cheek as he flushed. She was the youngest of the team at 25, who had joined after her twin brother Pietro had been killed in an undercover assignment. She and Vision had joined at the same time, who was an America citizen but had been raised in England until his teen years and never lost the accent. 

Vision was awkward with everyone, and only patted his shoulder as a farewell before moving off with Wanda at his side. Peter squawked as Thor lifted him cleanly off his feet and hugged him against his massive chest, the boy flushing in the same way as when Wanda had hugged him. “Alright, put him down before you traumatize the poor kid, Thor,” Rhodey chuckled, patting the white man’s muscled arm. 

While Rhodey wasn’t a SWAT member, he was Tony’s oldest friend and thus always came to hang out with them when the team were around the tower. When he was put down, breathing a bit heavily from the surprise of being manhandled by Thor, the Black man gave his back a pat. “See you soon, kid,” he said.

Tony came and wrapped an arm around his shoulders as Rhodey walked off, leading the flustered youth to the elevator. Friday pressed the button for the elevator, her black pantsuit stern but fashionable, and her red hair pulled back in a ponytail. She stood at five feet and five inches, and while she was a petit unassuming (but attractive) woman, she was trained in various martial arts, and could knock out an opponent twice her size. 

“Bye, Ms. Friday,” Peter said cheerfully, smile bright and contagious.

The woman turned to him, her usual stern expression softening in a slight smile. “Goodbye, Peter,” she said in her distinct Irish accent. Tony should have feel offended, since she never smiled like that at him, or anyone.

However, he couldn’t blame her. The kid was such a likable person that everyone he met fell in love with him. Even the SWAT team that was full of hard-asses, which was fondly named the Avengers.

They became fierce when a fellow officer was hurt or killed, and especially innocent children. They tended to avenge the victims, but within the law, of course.

“What do you have planned for tomorrow?” Tony asked him. It was Saturday tomorrow and was planning on asking him to come for some lab time. They usually did it Friday afternoon after school (and after Peter finished his homework), but their day had been crashed by the Asshole-vengers.

Honestly, with how many times they came over and crashed on his couch or one of the many many guest rooms at the tower, they may as well live there. After all, most of them had shitty apartments and Barton was the only one that owned a proper house. Well, it was outside the city and he only went on the his days off, and most of the time while working he crashed at one of their places. Usually at the tower. 

Well, no one would be there tomorrow, and Tony was designing a new prototype phone able to produce holograms, and needed Peter’s help. Well, not really. Tony just wanted to spend some time with Peter without these freeloaders messing up their science time.

“Oh, I’m going over to Liz Allan’s house tomorrow,” he said.

Tony’s eyebrows lifted in surprise. “Oh, yeah? Hot date?” he asked as he waggled his eyebrows. He almost giggled when Peter flushed hotly.

“N-No! We’re having extra decathlon practice there... the whole team,” he stressed the last part. “Her house is the largest, well, I guess Flash’s house is bigger but his parents are having some fancy dinner or something and don’t want a bunch of kids in the way.” He kicked his converse against the floor as he looked down. “We’re going to nationals in two weeks, remember?” he asked shyly, but could hear the pride in his voice.

Tony smiled, since he always found it adorable how excited he got over his nerdy decathlon team. “I remember. Good job, kid,” he said just to see him beam happily at the praise. “And when you’re finished with your not-date,” he kept talking even as Peter grumbled in annoyance, “did you want to come work in the lab with me? Then maybe have a movie night?”

The teenager lit up happily, nodding so hard that all his curly hair fell into his forehead and his glasses, which almost fell off. “Sure, Mr. Stark! I’ll ask May!” Peter said enthusiastically.

Tony chuckled and reached out to push away the hair from his face gently, righting his glasses absentmindedly. “Geez, kiddie, you need a hair cut,” he chastised lightly. He didn’t see Friday’s smirk since she had turned to stop the elevator door from closing. It was a private elevator so no one was waiting for it, but if left open for too long, the door closed automatically. 

“Y-yeah, I’ll get one maybe Monday after school,” he said bashfully, leaning slightly into the hand in his hair. “There’s a barber shop along the way to school that gives discounts to students.” He bit his lip before he stepped forward, and Tony smiled and pulled him in for a hug as Peter sighed happily as he nuzzled into his shoulder.

“Go on then, Happy is waiting for you,” he said after a moment, pulling back reluctantly and nudging him gently toward the elevator.

Peter nodded, getting excited again when he remembered that he was coming again tomorrow. “Okay, see you tomorrow, da-“ he sputtered as he cut himself off, “M-Mr. Stark!” He turned and practically dived into the elevator, hiding in the corner so Tony wouldn’t see his red face. Friday let the door closed, leaving behind a stunned Tony Stark.

“Did he almost call me...?”

“Yup,” Friday stated, and grinned when a slightly goofy smile lifted his lips.

Tony couldn’t wait for tomorrow.

\- - - - 

May sighed as she turned the key in the lock, using her hip to budge it open since it tended to get stuck in the doorframe. Peter had the most trouble with it, since he had almost no muscle mass. She closed the door and locked it, tossing her jacket over the back of the chair as she walked past the table, setting her handbag on top of it. “Peter?” she called, knowing he should have already gotten back from Tony’s already.

She sighed as she pulled off her glasses and set them in their case, rubbing her tired eyes and moved toward’s Peter’s bedroom. “Pete, sweety, are you here?” She thought she heard something, so walked up to his door and knocked. Then she heard it again, a groan from inside.

The woman turned the knob and peered inside, seeing that Peter was laying on his bed facedown. Oh, no, she knew that position. He was either sulking or embarrassed as hell. 

May tapped out ‘A Shave And A Haircut’ on the door. “Did something happened, Peter? You didn’t accidentally blow up the lab or something, right?” He always went to the lab on Friday and enjoyed watching him gush all about spending lab time with Tony when she came home from work. 

He shook his head without lifting his face from the mattress. “No, the Avengers crashed lab day, and we all wound up playing ping pong.” She hummed to show she was listening to him, and figured this wasn’t what he was upset about. Peter loved spending time with the Avengers, gushed about them almost about as much as he did about Tony; almost but not really. 

“And Clint made a... a comment, a joke, sorta,” he mumbled, lifting his head to look at her and she saw his face was red. So, embarrassed it was then. “It was a Dad jab at Mr. Stark.” She already knew where this was going. “A-And when I was leaving... I almost called Mr. Stark Dad... and I think he noticed,” he whispered the last part.

May gave a huff that was more of a laugh. Peter had told her a while ago that he saw Tony as more than a mentor; like a father-figure. He’d told her because he was worried she’d think he was replacing Ben with Tony. May certainly didn’t think that, and while she wasn’t Tony’s biggest fan, she was glad he had a male role model he could go to with things he couldn’t go to her for. While she knew that Peter knew that Tony cared about him, he had no idea about just how much. 

May knew how much, since he had come to her one day when she was on one of her rare days off and Peter was in school. They’d had a long conversation about Peter and how Tony wanted to help her out with him. She’d gotten angry, thinking that he pitied then and was trying to give them a handout.

He’d quickly backtracked and had been one of the first people to see him flustered and stutter almost as much as her nephew. May had quickly realized that he wasn’t throwing money at them. He just cared about Peter and worried about him, and wanted to show he cared about him the only way he knew how.

Well, she was still working on teaching him how he could show his affection besides throw money at Peter.

“Well, I guess you won’t be able to show your face there ever again,” she said mock-seriously, almost giggling a moment later at his horrified face.

She nudged him and he scooted over so his back was pressed against the wall, his front pressed against her side as he hugged her by throwing his arm over her waist, leg over her own and face pressed against her shoulder. It was a good thing he was such scrawny thing or else she’d have fallen off the bed.

“Baby, you’re a great kid. You’re smart and so good. He’d be lucky to have you think of him as a dad.” She ran a hand through his curls at the back of his head as he used her arm as a pillow. “You love him, don’t you?” He was quiet for a moment as he buried his face more against her shoulder more, and then he nodded shyly. “Then don’t be afraid to tell him. You might be surprised,” she hummed. 

He grunted as a response and they stayed like that until it was time for her to start dinner. Peter gave her a wretched expression when she tried to move, and she huffed but pulled out her phone and ordered a pizza to be delivered. “Clingy brat,” she chided as she pressed a kiss among his curls. 

“You love me,” he insisted. 

May snorted. “Yeah, I do, brat.”

\- - - -

Peter shifted nervously as he stood in front of the door, looking up at the extravagant house. May had dropped him off on her way to work, so he was an hour early to the meeting. He hoped it wasn’t a problem, but he could always wait outside. Only, it was starting to get colder these days and he’d taken a shower before leaving and his hair was still slightly wet.

He was wearing his grey NASA shirt, backpack thrown over his shoulder. Peter knew he should have brought a jacket, but his aunt had been in a rush and he’d accidentally left it hanging from the back of one of the chairs at the dining table. 

Peter lifted his hand and knocked, waiting a few moments before he knocked again. He was about to knock a third time when it was yanked open, starling the youth as he stepped back wide eyed and he looked up at the man that he’d opened the door. Peter wasn’t short for his age, but he was also still growing, so he stood at 5’2, and this guy was almost a foot taller than him.

He had short white hair but was already balding, and a wrinkled face that had a blank expression. As he watched, a strangely intimidating smile crossed his face. “Hello, may I help you, young man?”

There’s was something in Peter that wanted to turn tail and run, but figured he was being ridiculous. “H-hi, I’m Peter... Parker, and I’m here for the decathlon practice?” he said, becoming embarrassed when his voice cracked, pushing up his glasses nervously. 

The man watched him a moment, eyes moving over his face and then the rest of him in a way that Peter didn’t like. “Ah yes, Liz told me about it. I’m afraid my memory is not that great these days. Please, come in,” he said as he pulled the door open and stepped aside. 

Peter gulped, glanced behind him apprehensively and was seriously thinking of fleeing when he heard Liz’s voice. “Peter, you’re here!” The dark skinned girl jogged up to the door, and Peter relaxed and realized he was being irrational. 

“Hey, Liz,” he said, trying not to blush since she was so pretty. He wondered how it was possible for someone to be so pretty and so smart at the same time, it almost wasn’t fair. 

“Ready to practice?” she asked, putting a hand on her dad’s arm and he moved easily, something Peter hadn’t thought was possible. He had seemed unmovable to him. 

Peter nodded, his glasses sliding down again and he huffed and pushed them back up. He needed new frames, probably a whole new set of glasses. The youth followed Liz past her father, forgetting about his unease with the man as he followed his crush further into her house.

She was talking about the awesome projector her dad had bought her due to their team making nationals. Peter was busy watching the way her hair bounced as she walked, and how her eyes lit up in genuine joy as she spoke of their team possibly winning nationals.

 

They were having a good time, surprisingly enough, answering questions at a rapid-fire rate and getting excited as they all realized that they had a real shot of winning. However, they had gone through all the real questions, and were now having fun with it as they started on pop culture and movie references.

“What movie poses a serious threaten of having your chest burst open?”

Peter snapped his hand forward and pressed the buzzer before anyone could press theirs. “Alien!”

Liz pointed at him with a grin. “Correct! And the winner of this round is..... Mr. Parker!” 

They all cheered, even Flash, although his clapping was less enthusiastic than the rest of the team. Peter grinned as he tried not to preen at the praise, but it was hard not to. He was bad at sports and was clumsy and awkward as hell. But he could admit that he was smart, and he knew this stuff, it was as easy as breathing to him.

As they started to set up for another round, Peter asked to use the bathroom. “Sure, the guest bathroom is at the end of the hallway,” she told him. “I’d let you use mine, but it’s got some personal stuff... you know?” 

Peter cleared his throat and nodded, because he knew from his aunt’s own feminine ‘stuff’. “Yeah, no, it’s alright,” he reassured, moving toward the door. As he left, Ned and Flash competing in the next round, he grinned and knew Ned was sure to win.

He hummed to himself as he went, really stuck on Bernadette by IMAX at the moment, and thought it sounded like something that might come out on a Tim Burton movie. Like Nightmare Before Christmas, which was the best movie ever.

Peter found the bathroom easily, took care of his business and washed his hands when he was finished. As he dried them on his pant legs, he looked at himself in the mirror. His overgrown curly hair falling over the tops of his glasses, which were admittedly too large for his face. It’s that, at the time they were tight on money, since his uncle had just died. His aunt had been struggling as the sole provider, and these had been the cheapest frames. They weren’t the most attractive frames, but he couldn’t complain about them.

The fifteen-year-old opened the door, turning after leaning over to flip the light switch off, and felt his nose slam into something as he turned. He grunted as he stumbled back, reaching out to clutch at his sore nose and froze as a tight hand closed over his arm just above his elbow. His head snapped up and came face to face with Liz’s dad, instinctively flinching away, or trying to, but his hold was firm.

“Easy there, Pedro, don’t want you to fall and hurt yourself,” he said. He righted him, and then seemed to realize he was still holding his arm and released him easily. “How’s the training session going? Think you got a shot at winning, huh?”

Peter nodded, swallowing a bit nervously and wished he would move out of the way. He was blocking the doorway and Peter wished he didn’t feel as trapped as he did. “Y-Yeah, I think so. We... We’re looking pretty good. And.. I-I think I should get back,” he said, hoping he’d take a hint and move. 

He didn’t and Peter shifted nervously. “That’s good, Pedro... real good.” 

“It’s...” he started, looking down. “It’s Peter... n-not... not Pedro,” he stuttered. He wondered why this man made him so nervous.

Mr. Allan (he assumed that was his last name, since Allan was Liz’s last name) smiled that slightly deranged looking smile. “You’re a pretty smart kid, huh, Peter?” 

Peter didn’t know if that was a rhetorical question or not. He just wanted him to move. “C-can you... move, please?”

The man continued to smile as he stared at him several heart-pounding moments later. Then he stepped aside and Peter sighed in relief. “I’ll see you soon, Peter,” he called after him.

That relief died a quick death and all he could do was rush back to the safety of Liz’s room. When he was once more inside, he grabbed his crappy phone from his bag and texted Mr. Stark, who he had listed under _Dad_.  _‘Can you send Happy for me, please?’_

He never asked him to send Happy, and it was always Tony that insisted. However, he really wanted to leave right now. Maybe he was being ridiculous or irrational, but he didn’t feel safe in this house.

Dad: _Sure kid, where are you?_  

Peter sighed in relief and sent him the address and waited for Happy’s text to tell him he’d arrived. The man couldn’t get here fast enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Edited:** _June 13, 2019_
> 
> Hit me up on my instagram: [@phiodmuse](https://www.instagram.com/phiodmuse/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party, the gun deal, the asthma attack...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going in another direction with this, and then I saw Into The Spider-verse and my muses galloped into outer freaking space... so yeah. Not really sure how many chapters this will have, ten is an estimated guess, so don’t take it at face value.

**Chapter Two**

 

_“Don’t look ahead,_ _there’s stormy weather_  
_Another roadblock in our way,_  
_but if we go, we go together.  
_ _Our hands are tied here if we stay._

_Oh, we said our dreams will carry us,_  
_and if they don’t fly, we will run._  
_Now we push right past to find out.  
_ _Oh, how to win what they all lost...”_

_—_ Disparate Youth, Santigold

\- - - -

Peter grabbed his bag when he received a message from Happy that he was outside. He waved at the team, he and Ned doing their handshake and ignoring Flash’s taunts as they did. Liz walked with him to the door. “So, um, I’ll see you at school?” he told her as they reached the door. He was glad that he didn’t see her father anywhere, since he was already freaked out and didn’t want her to see how much her dad scared him.

“Actually, I’m having a party later tonight at seven till midnight... did you want to maybe come? I’m going to invite the whole team.” She did that thing with her eyebrows he thought made her look really pretty, and he nodded without thinking. “Cool, then.. I’ll see you later?”

“Yea,” he croaked, clearing his throat in embarrassment. “Yes, I’ll... I’ll see you. Is... I mean, will your parents be here?” He wasn’t sure if he wanted to come if her dad was hanging around. When the man smiled, but there was something sharp, almost manic and frightening about it.

Liz frowned slightly but didn’t comment on his questions. “Uh, no, my dad has a work thing and my mom is going over to Flash’s parents for that dinner they’re having,” she told him.

He was about to say something when he spotted her dad come around the corner and his throat went dry. “Okay, I... I gotta go,” he squeaked, turning and pulling open the door before he went through, hoping it didn’t seem like he was fleeing.

Peter opened the car door and got in. Usually he tossed his bag in before joining it, but this time he couldn’t wait to get in. Even so, he tried not to make it so obvious to Happy that he was freaking out. “Thanks for picking me up, Happy,” he said, gripping his hands tightly in his lap.

He must have fooled him, since he grumbled about not having a choice about picking up teenagers and pressed the button to lift the divider. As soon as it had closed, Peter slumped against the door, face resting against the slightly cool window, glad it was tinted enough that no one could see him.

_‘You’re fine. Don’t be melodramatic,’_ he mentally chastised himself. The man hadn’t even done anything to him! He needed to get it together before they reached the tower, since he didn’t want Tony to think anything was wrong.

Although, now that he thought about it, he’d made a mistake. Mr. Stark had said they could watch a movie after lab day, and he’d even asked his aunt if he could stay over at the tower. Since she was working the night shift, she’d easily agreed and he’d planned on asking Tony if he could stay. Of course, he had stayed before so he knew the man wouldn’t object. Hell, he’d even packed a change of clothes for that night.

Now he had told Liz that he would go to her party, even when he knew neither May nor Tony would let him go. Even if it wasn’t said, there was usually drinking at high school parties, and smoking, so May never let him go for fear that he’d have an asthma attack in such an environment. However, he really wanted to go. Liz was like... so pretty and he really liked her. Plus, her dad wasn’t going to be there! So, it would be fine.

Peter chewed his lip as he contemplated, thinking of sneaking to it, but he had never done such a thing before. The fifteen year old was a good kid, didn’t like to lie or do anything bad. But he really wanted to go to the party and he didn’t think it was fair that that his asthma always held him back. “I can go.. it’ll be fine,” he mumbled to himself.

“You say something, kid?” Happy asked as the divider lowered, turning in his seat to look at Peter.

The teen jumped in surprise and shook his head. “No! I didn’t say anything... just... practicing my decathlon questions,” he finished lamely.

Happy arched a brow. “Alright... then why haven’t you gotten out?”

Peter blinked and looked out the window and realized they’d arrived, not even noticing when the man had pulled up next to Mr. Stark’s private elevator in the parking garage. “Oh! S-sorry, Happy, I w-was-“

“Practicing your decathlon questions,” he finished for him, arching a brow.

Peter flushed and nodded weakly. When the man gave him a pointed look, he realized he still hadn’t moved. He stuttered out another apology and grabbed his bag, pushing his glasses up before he finally left the car. The teen went to the elevator, hefting up his backpack onto his shoulders and took out the special card that Mr. Stark had given him so he could use his private elevator, swiping it as the doors opened. Peter placed his hand on the panel as the doors closed quickly, and it scanned it before the light turned green and then the elevator started moving.

Tony was waiting for him in the lab, wearing goggles as he used the blowtorch on the project they were working. While the company that Howard Stark had once built its empire on weapons’ manufacturing, it now mostly earned money with renewable energy. What had once been a pipe dream to ‘shut the hippies up’, Tony had made work. So, that and all manner of other technological marvels is what sustained the company; making it a multi-billion dollar company.

“Hey, Mr. Stark,” he called, by then having gotten over his embarrassment about his faux-pas yesterday, at least, in his opinion. He hoped that the man wouldn’t bring it up, or give him that smile that made Peter’s face heat up since he thought he saw something in it that he yearned for, but never tried to reach for it in case he was wrong. The thing was that, he would love for the man to see him as Peter saw him, but he was also scared to lose what they had in case Tony didn’t see him as more than his intern.

He tossed his backpack into the chair they never used, sitting on the stool and rolling toward him, Tony lifting a foot to stop him from crashing into him as Peter giggled. The man gave him a fond look. “Hey, kid, you’re a bit earlier than I expected you. Everything alright?”

Then Peter remembered why he had left practice with a weak excuse that he needed to go refill his asthma medicine, instead of the real reason.”N-No, everything is fine,” he lied. The man looked at his face, brown eyes hidden behind his safety glasses and nodded. Peter resisted the urge to sigh and thought that perhaps he wasn’t as terrible at lying as he had thought.

“Alright, come on, I want to show you something,” he said, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Peter felt his body relax and he hadn’t realized how much he had needed that.

 

“So, kid, what movie do you want to see tonight? May knows you’re staying over, right?” Tony asked, wiping his hands dry after having washed them. He was contemplating ordering out instead of making anything, spying FRIDAY entering the lab as always wearing a suit.

Tony paused and he glanced back, seeing a guilty look on Peter’s face. “Uh, no, I actually was going to stay over at Ned’s tonight.” He saw the man’s brows furrow and he hurried to make an excuse. “It’s c-cause Ned has the new LEGO Deathstar and I promised I’d work on it with him, and I... I really want to,” he finished quietly. Although, it was the party that he really wanted to go to, but Mr. Stark didn’t need to know that.

Tony shrugged. “That’s alright, kid. We can do movie night some other time,” he told him, smiling ruefully when he saw how ashamed he looked. “You’re a kid, you’re allowed to have... well, not regular teenage fun, but fun none the less. I’ll have Happy take you to Ned’s if you want.”

The boy shook his head, pushing his glasses up when they slid down his nose. “Nah, that’s alright, Mr. Stark. I don’t want to bother Hap. I’ll just take the train,” he insisted.

Tony seemed reluctant to let him go and Peter’s shoulders slumped, since it’d be obvious he wasn’t staying with Ned when Happy pulled up to his friend’s house and was met with an empty house. Ned’s parents were out on date night and Ned was going to the party. It was almost seven, so he was probably already on his way there.

As if on que, his phone started yodeling and Peter winced. “That’s... that’s Ned,” he said as he silenced it for the moment and looked at Tony.

Tony sighed and nodded. “Fine, but straight to Ned’s house from the station.” He pulled out several twenties, which Peter tried to refuse but he shoved them into his hand. “Take a cab to his house, don’t walk. It’s starting to get dark and it’ll likely be dark by the time you get off the train.”

Peter tried not to sigh in relief and nodded. “O-okay, Mr. Stark, thanks,” he said, stuffing the bills into his pocket and grabbing his backpack. The clothes he’d intended to wear tomorrow would be used for the party and he hoped that the long sleeved dark-blue plaid shirt and jeans was acceptable enough for Liz Allan’s party.

God, he hoped he didn’t make a fool of himself.

\- - - -

The thing was, that he _had_ planned on taking the cab to Liz’s house, and then realized that her house was located in the suburbs, and that meant that he’d use up all the money that Tony had given him. Afterwards, how would he get home? So, he made the conscientious decision to walk halfway there. Only, halfway there was still a long way, but he had no choice.

Peter muttered to himself, wishing his driving didn’t suck so much that he could get his license. He would be sixteen next year and he could get his permit. The only thing that’s he had to do was convince May (maybe Tony?) to let him take the exam to get his permit. Well, of course he knew that getting his permit didn’t mean he would automatically have access to the car, but it would likely make things easier to convince May to lend him the car... maybe.

He shivered in the cold November air, wishing he had thought to bring a hoodie, since he was more susceptible to the cold due to his weak lungs. Peter could already feel the rattle in his lungs and knew he’d have to leave the party early since he would need to use his breathing treatment tonight, mask and all. He hated using it, and he had been doing so well lately, not needing constant nightly treatments. Well, he just hoped this was worth it, that the party would be the best experience of his life.

Peter’s eyes narrowed behind his glasses when he saw the remains of a defunct overpass, and didn't remembering if this was the way to Liz’s house. “Damnit,” he mumbled, taking his old iPhone out (that May had forbidden Tony from upgrading to a brand new Stark phone, thanks May) and checked the map. Damn, he had no signal, and it wasn’t exactly getting warmer.

The fifteen year old’s head lifted when he heard something, turning his phone screen off and stashing it into his back pocket. As he walked closer, he heard the murmur of voices and wondered if it was someone that could give him directions.

He rounded the corner and froze, seeing a nondescript white van with it’s back doors open and three men next to it. The one with the black beanie and bushy beard took something out and Peter had a moment to realize that it was some kind of semi-automatic rifle before he was shooting it at an anbandoned crashed car.

“Woo!” the bearded man laughed. “This is the Kel-Tec Sub 2000,” he said, and he did something that made the rifle fold in half before he showed it to the buyer, a young black man that looked to be in his early to late twenties. The man was wearing a dark blue shirt with a white and red stripes along the arms and chest area. “See how it folds for easy storage. Here, you try,” he insisted, shoving the folded rifle at the man.

The black man gave the dealer a disgruntled look. “I was lookin’ for somethin’ low key, why you tryin’ to upsell me, man?”

He nodded. “Okay, okay, let me see what else I have...”

As the customer and the other arm’s dealer spoke, Peter was freaking out. He’d stumbled, accidentally, onto an arm’s deal. _’Holy shit... oh hell, what do I do?’_ Peter asked himself, trying not to panic. He had to call someone, should he call the cops? Tony?

No! If Tony found out he was here, he’d be in big trouble!

He gasped as his phone suddenly started yodeling, scrambling to get it out of his back pocket to turn it off while stepping out of sight.

“Okay, what the hell was that?” one of the arm’s dealers growled.

Peter looked around the corner and was in time to watch horrified as the other arms dealer, bald and black, pull a gun on the customer. “Did you set us up?” the man demanded.

“Hey, hey, man!” he exclaimed as he held his hands up and pressed back against one of the doors of the van. Peter couldn’t see his face from here but imagined that it was likely terrified, thinking that he was about to die. That’s the only reason he could give for his next actions.

The teenager jumped out, shouting as his squeaky voice cracked. “Hey! Hey, come on! You gonna shoot at somebody, shoot at me!” The three men were stunned, especially the customer who was looking at the kid with something akin to horror.

“All right,” the bald man said, turning and taking aim. Peter shrieked and jumped back into the bushes as the sounds of gunshots followed after him. He scrambled along the ground on his hands and knees, dirt, leaves and tears on his face. Peter pressed up against the side of the bridge, heart pounding so hard that he felt dizzy, flinching every time he heard a gunshot. There was the sound of a car speeding off, kicking up gravel as it went. He heard curses, more gunshots aimed in a direction that he wasn’t in.

“To hell with this, get the fuck in!” The beanie guy shouted, and Peter waited with baited breath and then the sounds of doors being slammed shut.

Peter didn’t move even as he heard van speed off, the concrete of the bridge pressing up painfully against his skull, cheek against the filthy ground. His breaths came quick and harsh, and when he felt more wetness on his face, Peter realized he was crying.

The fifteen year old must have laid there for ages it seemed, but logically it was likely no more than twenty minutes as his breathing stuttered in his throat and lungs. He knew that he should move, was likely on the verge of a major asthma attack, but when he tried to move his arms shook and collapsed under him from his fear.

Then he heard the engine of a vehicle approaching, and he sobbed harder when the sound of a door opening came next and footsteps soon after. “Please, don’t find me... please, God,” he wept, burying his face into his arm, feeling his glasses get knocked askew and not even caring.

He keened like a wounded animal when the footsteps moved closer and flinched when he felt hands on him. “No... no, please,” he gasped, his throat starting to close up due to his panic.

“Shh, it’s alright,” a deep voice whispered, and the hands lifted him up as if he weighed nothing. It was dark but the moonlight gave Peter enough light to see that it was the customer, the one he had saved. “My name’s Aaron.. Aaron Davis, I’m not gonna hurt you. Come on.”

Peter tried to stand, but his knees buckled and his breath rattled before he gasped when he couldn’t draw in enough air. “What... what is it? Kid, are you alright?” the man asked, starting to sound panicked.

The adolescent groped at his pant’s pocket, and the man helped him pull out his inhaler. Peter was horrified when he saw that it was broken.

“Shit... shit,” the man snarled, hefting Peter up into his arms easily. “Why’d I have to come back? Fuck!” He staggered toward his car, managing to open the door and slide the kid into the backseat. Aaron ran back, having seen his backpack which is the way he’d found him and brought it over. After throwing it into the passenger seat, he closed both doors and jogged around to the driver’s side.

He knew better than to take him to a hospital, especially after what he’d been doing with those other two jackasses in the van. The kid had seen, and while he had definitely saved his life, he didn’t know if he was going to turn him in.

As he drove, he threw a look over his shoulder as he saw him struggling to breathe and frowned. Even if he turned him in, it didn’t matter. He was Miles’ age and he’d be damned if he let him die.

Aaron knew he wasn’t wanted there, because his brother knew what he got up to and he was a police officer, but he had no choice. He didn’t know anyone else that could help the kid. Rio was an EMT, and if anyone could help this dumb kid, than she could.

The man didn’t care that he was breaking the speed limit, there was a dying child in his backseat, and he was only glad he wasn’t spotted by a cop. He’d hate to lose time trying to shake them off his tail.

Finally, finally, he arrived and he was glad that the street was deserted so no one saw him drag an unconscious, barely breathing teen out of his back seat. He hefted him onto his shoulder in a fireman’s carry, hurrying up the steps and buzzing his brother’s apartment. Aaron buzzed it again and again until he heard Jefferson’s angry voice come over the speaker. “This better be life or death, damnit!” he barked.

“Jeff...”

There was silence. “Aaron?” Before he could answer, the intercom crackled again. “You’re not welcome here.”

Aaron growled, barely feeling the kid’s chest rising. “For fuck’s sake, he’s dying! Open the fucking door, Jeff!”

“Who..?”

“Please!”

There was a beat of silence, seconds that Aaron was very aware that the kid probably didn’t have. Then the door buzzed and Aaron sighed in relief as he pulled it open, hurrying to the stairwell since he couldn’t wait around for the elevator. He was staring to tire but he pressed on to the third floor, and his brother’s apartment door was already open. The man was glad, since he didn’t want anyone to see them.

Rio and Jeff were up, and he was glad when he didn’t see Miles. He didn’t want to the kid to see this in case things went bad. “ _Ah Dios mío, qué pasó?_ ” Rio gasped, rushing forward when Aaron set the kid down.

She checked him over as Aaron took out the remains of his inhaler. “He had this on him. It broke,” he told her, not giving anymore details than that. The look Jeff told him that he would demand more when this kid’s life wasn’t in danger.

“Carmen has a machine. _Ahorita_ _regreso_ ,” she said, rushing out of the apartment in a hurry.

“Who’s the kid?” Jeff asked as they waited for Carmen to return. When Aaron shrugged, he frowned in annoyance. “If you want our help, you’re going to have to tell me everything.”

Aaron sighed. “I don’t know, Jeff. The kid... he... he’s so stupid,” he growled, scratching his head in frustration. “Look, I was doing something... I’m not proud of and those... people turned on me. He jumped out and screamed to get their attention so I could get away.” He stuffed his hands into his pockets as he looked at the teenager’s pale face and tried not to imagine Miles in his place. “When I came back twenty minutes later to make sure he was alright, I found him like this.”

“It’s a severe asthma attack,” Rio said as she bustled back in with a machine under her arm. “ _Mi amor_ , help me with this.”

Jeff and Rio quickly hooked up the machine, and then the woman gently fitted the mask on the boy as it seemed to dwarf his face. “There you are, _corazón_ ,” she whispered to the unconscious child, stroking a part of his exposed cheek.

All three adults froze when they heard the door from down the hall open. “Mom? Dad? Is everything alright?” Miles walked into the living room, curly hair a mess and light brown eyes narrowed in worry. They widened when he saw his uncle in the room.

“Uncle Aaron? What... what’s happened?” His dad and his uncle were never in the same room for long, and much less in the middle of the night. It was almost midnight.

Then he spotted the other teenager. “Who’s that?”

“Miles, go back to bed,” Jefferson told him. He didn’t want to have to deal with two teens, especially since he wasn’t sure the stray Aaron had brought in was going to be alright. The man would rather call the precinct and have someone come and take the kid, since the idea of him dying in their apartment didn’t sound like a good idea.

“But-?” the soon to be fifteen year old sputtered. “There’s an unconscious person and you’re actually talking to Uncle Aaron. What’s happening?” Miles demanded.

“Miles,” Jeff growled, but was cut off as Rio hissed at them.

“ _Cállense_!” she hissed angrily and both men obeyed as they closed their mouths. “Miles, go get an extra blanket from the hallway closet. Jeff, I need to take his temperature, he feels very hot.” Miles rushed off, taking the chance to not only stay but help as well.

Jefferson was reluctant to leave Rio alone with his wayward brother, then realized his thought process. Aaron was many things, but he’d never willingly physically hurt his family, no matter how much his criminal ways hurt them emotionally.

“If his temperature is too high, what then?” Aaron asked when Jeff had left.

Rio sighed and looked down at the boy’s pale face. “He could get an infection in his lungs... a person that suffers chronic asthma attacks is at a high risk of getting pneumonia.”

Aaron was quiet, watching the kid who he just noticed was shivering slightly. “Could he die from that?” he asked more calmly than he felt. Aaron didn’t think he could take it if this kid died after saving his sorry ass.

“If left untreated... it’s very possible,” she told him, never once to mince words when it came to these types of things. “If his fever is too high, then we’ll have to take him to the hospital. I simply don’t have the right materials to treat him here.”

Jeff walked back in, Miles chasing on his heels and he came forward to put the blanket over him. Neither adult was paying attention to the fourteen year old, missing as he peered down at the other boy’s face and the slight flush to his tan skin to indicate a blush.

Rio put the thermometer under his tongue, removing the mask for a moment to take his temperature. When it beeped, she almost gasped. “ _Madre de Dios_ , his temperature is 105,” she said, standing up. “We have to get him to the hospital, now. Help me get him in the car.”

Jeff came forward first and after only a moment of hesitation Aaron stepped forward to help as well. “We’ll take my cruiser, that way we’ll get there faster,” Jefferson said, both men lifting the kid easily. “Did he have identification on him or anything? We need to contact his guardians.”

Miles jumped forward, wanting to help. “If he has a phone I can maybe open it and see if his parents names are in his contacts?” Jeff nodded, groped in the unconscious boy’s pockets for a moment before he found the old iPhone. It was severely cracked, maybe having happened today or because it had already been like that. “Oh, this will be easy.” He pressed the home button until Siri turned on. “Call Mom,” he tried first, when that didn’t work he said, “Call dad.”

He fist punched the air when Siri connected the call, calling ‘Dad’. It rang a few times and he thought it wouldn’t be answered, the call connected. “Geez, kiddie, it’s late. Did you have a nightmare or something?” a definite male voice teased.

“Um, hi, this... um, this isn’t your son,” Miles started.

“What? Who is this? Why do you have Peter’s phone?” the man angrily asked on the other end.

His mom came bustling out of the other room, having gone to get her purse and Jeff’s wallet. “Is that his dad?” she asked. Miles nodded and handed it over. “Yes, hello. My name is Rio Morales. We have your son,” she said as she rushed outside, Miles staggering into his red converse before hurrying after her as he closed the door.

“Since you told me your name, I assume that this isn’t a ransom demand,” the man snarked, obviously to disguise his worry over his son.

Rio was momentarily stunned. “No, of course not. I’m an EMT at Metro-General. Your son was found by my lover’s brother having a severe asthma attack. He brought him to me because he knew I was an EMT and could help him.” She ushered Miles inside the back of the cruiser with Peter, which was the boy’s name apparently. “Lift him into a sitting position, Miles, he’ll breathe better that way.”

Miles nodded and did as he was told, glad the other wasn’t that heavy. He looked to be Miles’ age, and even if he felt his face warm having the other boy (who he thought was pretty cute) so close to him. Of course, this wasn’t the time to think such things with the other sick and unconscious, but Miles couldn’t help being a Bi-disaster.

Rio hurried to the passenger side. “Unfortunately, he’s developed a severe fever, and with the chills he’s having, it’s possibly the beginning of pneumonia.” The man on the other end sucked in a sharp breath. “We’re on our way to the hospital now if you’ll meet us. The hospital staff will want to speak to his guardian.”

The man sighed. “But I’m not his legal guardian.”

Rio frowned. “But your number is labeled as ‘Dad’.” She covered her other ear to hear better as Jeff turned on the siren so they could get to the hospital faster.

She heard him sigh again. “It’s a long story. I will call his Aunt right away and we’ll both meet you there.” The woman nodded but before he could hang up, she asked his name. “Tony Stark. See you soon.”

Rio looked at the phone with a look of surprise. Jefferson looked at her and arched a questioning eyebrow. “ _Ay, Dios mío.._ ” was the only thing she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me up on my instagram: [@phiodmuse](https://www.instagram.com/phiodmuse/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No expectations...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story, imagine Donald Glover as Aaron Davis and Jefferson, Rio and Miles from their counterparts in Into the Spider-verse. And imagine the human!FRIDAY as Kerry Condon. Also, I have no medical knowledge, just things I learned on the internet, so excuse my pathetic attempt at medical jargon and treatments.

**Chapter Three**

_“We pulled into the back road_  
_Shimmering its way forth_  
_Bearing up its course_  
_And I could only dream about_  
_What is hidden, heard through_  
_its white noise._

 _All seems so clear_  
_Let it wash over me_  
_Don’t deserve it_  
_Visions of what could_ _be.”_

—Hyperreal (feat. Kučka), Flume

\- - - -

Tony was angry... no, Tony was _furious_.

He’d arrived at the hospital, Friday and Happy not too far behind him since he needed bodyguards (Happy had been a boxer in his time), but he knew it was really because they were just as worried about the kid. Tony had met Rio and her lover, officer Jefferson and their son, Miles who was Peter’s age. Then he had met the one that had found his kid. He’d asked where he had found him and was both confused and horrified when he told him where.

“W.. what was he doing there?” Tony asked himself, not really expecting an answer.

“He... he saved my life, actually,” Aaron Davis admitted.

Tony’s head snapped up, brown eyes on the man’s face. “Why would he have a need to save your life?” He demanded, Friday tensing from where she stood behind him and he imagined the petite woman’s green eyes narrowing on the other man. While the woman wasn’t armed because this was a hospital, she didn’t need it. Saoirse Friday’s hands and body were a weapon.

“I was doing not so legal things and he came upon us as I was held at gunpoint. He jumped out and yelled to distract them, giving me time to escape.” He saw Tony’s eyes narrow dangerously and the woman took a step forward, stopped only when Tony lifted a hand to forstall anymore movement from the woman. She was clearly the man’s bodyguard and was confident in her abilities to protect him even being a woman, didn’t even seem bothered when others criticized him for having a female bodyguard. Aaron hadn’t been living under a rock and knew of Tony Stark.

“We’re going to come back to that,” he promised Aaron. “For now, I have to see about Peter.” He turned away, dismissing him as he went to the desk to ask after the kid. That’s when he got really angry that Happy had to stop him from lunging across the nurse’s station at the man telling him he wasn’t allowed to see Peter.

When they’d arrived at the hospital with Peter, they’d quickly confirmed Rio’s belief that he had developed pneumonia and he’d been immediately rushed into ICU. Being that he was a minor, Tony was told that he couldn’t see him because he wasn’t Peter’s legal guardian. He’d told them that while he wasn’t his legal guardian, that was his kid in there and they wouldn’t stop him from seeing him. Happy and Friday both had to pull him away when the man had threatened to call security to have him escorted out.

He paced the first hour as he waited, knowing that May couldn’t leave the hospital since they were understaffed at the moment but was confident that with Tony there it would be fine. And sure, he was here but he couldn’t get in to see him. While he contemplated hacking the hospital systems to read his file, he didn’t want to risk it. If he was discovered, he not only would be brought up on charges, but he would definitely not be allowed to see the kid.

So, he waited until May could come.

It was after the second hour that Jefferson Davis and Rio Morales came to him. “I’m sorry to leave, but we need to get Miles home.”

Tony stood immediately, having already thanked them profusely for their help, but some how it didn’t feel like it was enough. Davis had assured him that it was their duty to help the kid, since he was a police officer and Rio was an EMT. “Of course, thank you for staying this long,” he said as he shook the couple’s hands. “If there’s anything I can do for you, anything at all, don’t hesitate to call.” He handed Jefferson his card even as the man protested. “My private number is written on the back.”

The man sighed and took the card. “Alright, but don’t expect that call,” he told him with a smile. Tony could respect that, but he also knew that if they needed something, he wouldn’t hesitate to help them. They’d saved his kid, after all.

“Good-bye,” he told them.

The woman smiled, reaching out and patting his shoulder. “He will be fine, Mr. Stark,” she reassured him. “ _Es fuerte_.” She turned away with a nod of her head and followed after her lover.

Miles waved at him, having been amazed when he had seen him and was sure if it had been any other time, he’d have been ambushed. He seemed like another smart nerd like his kid. Tony smirked in amusement when Rio pulled her son under his arm as the kid squawked and whined that she was embarrassing him.

Then he was on his own, since Aaron had slunk out sometime during the first hour. Tony wasn’t worried about it, since he had been serious. He and Aaron would talk when his kid wasn’t in the hospital. Tony would find him.

May came at five in the morning, able to leave since someone had come to fill in the rest of her shift. “Tony!” May said as she rushed up to him. “How is he? Tell me he’s alright!”

Tony frowned as he sighed. “Actually, I don’t really know. They wouldn’t let me see him. I didn’t tell you because you couldn’t do much anyways.”

The woman seemed horrified. “They wouldn’t let you see him?” May practically shrieked. Now that she looked, she noticed that he looked like hell. The wrinkles on his face were more pronounced with his fatigue and worry. Usually the man was unflappable and it was disconcerting seeing him like that.

May turned and walked up to the nurses’ station, demanding to see her kid. When he tried to forbid Tony from going with her, May literally hissed at him. “He’s our kid, you aren’t stopping either of us from seeing him. And tell the doctor I want to see him,” she snapped. She was a nursing assistant so she was use to dealing with haughty nurses that looked down their nose at her and verbally beating those egos down. The hell she was going to take any shit from this bastard.

Both of them moved past the doors, the man frowning unhappily but didn’t try to stop them again. The nurses inside the actual ICU were much nicer, so May was more patient with them, but she was exhausted and very worried for Peter.

As for Tony, he had gone inside the room and felt his chest constrict when he finally saw the fifteen year old. He was still out cold, an oxygen mask attached to his face and he looked tiny in the bed as he was propped halfway up into a sitting position to improve his breathing. “Oh, Pete,” he sighed shakily as he sat in the chair next to the bed. He reached for his hand, several IVs attached to the back of his hand, and was careful not to jostle them as he lightly gripped his fingers.

May came in after talking with the doctor, taking the seat after Tony insisted she do so. She’d just been working and looked exhausted. “His doctor says is Bronchial Pneumonia, and that it had probably been building for a while. They caught it before the infection could spread further and are feeding him antibiotics to fight off the infection. He’ll be able to go home when the infection has cleared, which should be in a day or two.”

Tony let out the breath he hadn’t known he was holding, since he had thought that it would be worse, that it had spread and... He shook himself as he shivered. No, he wouldn’t think of that, his kid dying while he’d been sitting out in that waiting room, not able to see him. He let go of his left wrist, realizing he’d gone back to gripping it tightly in his right hand as it had twinged in pain. That couldn’t be a good sign, for sure.

He lifted Peter’s hand to his mouth, pressing a light kiss to the back of his bandaged hands. The smell of disinfectant and the faint tinge of blood filling his nose. “I felt like I was going to yank out my hair in that waiting room,” he admitted quietly, eyes lingering on the boy’s pale features before moving to his chest where it lifted and fell with each breath he took. He wondered if he pressed his ear to his chest if he would hear a crackling every time he took a breath. The idea that Pete could have died terrified him in a way that nothing else had ever done.

“Tony, you know I’ve never liked you,” May started and the man snorted a laugh. She smiled despite herself since she knew that he knew that. However, she couldn’t deny the fact that he cared for Peter, and seeing the harried and wild look in his eyes when she had walked in because he hadn’t been allowed to see Peter, she understood now how much. “But I know you love Peter.”

He laughed softly but didn’t deny it, not know when she would likely see just how much he really did love Peter. “It’s hard not to love him, the dorky kid,” he murmured, not having let his eyes drift away from the boy’s face covered by the oxygen mask as it was fogged up with each breath he took.

May hummed because he had a point. When one met Peter, sickly and unable to do sports, but with that smile that seemed to light up the room, he was so easy to love. He was surely her son even if she hadn’t birthed him, and she wanted him to be always safe and taken care of, especially if something were to happen to her.

“When is why I know this is a very easy decision to make,” she said quietly. Now his gaze finally left Peter to meet hers, brows furrowed in confusion. “I’ve... had some papers drafted up, for a while now, but I didn’t know how you would react.” She left her eyes shift to the fifteen year old on the bed and her chest hurt to see him looking so small and vulnerable. “But now I don’t have anymore doubts.”

“What are you talking about, May?” Tony asked, not understanding what she was trying to say. “What papers?”

She looked back to him, meeting his eyes. “I want you to be Peter’s second guardian. So, if something were to ever happen to me, he’d be taken care of. Also, if something was to happen to him and I’m not available, you’ll be able to make decisions.” She almost smirked when she saw the stunned look on the billionaire’s face, thinking that it was an accomplishment to have left him speechless.

Tony swallowed past a suddenly very tight throat. “A.. Are you, I mean, do you really think that’s such a wise idea?” he tried to joke, but it fell flat in the wake of his disbelief. Tony couldn’t believe that May trusted him enough to allow him to have any kind of guardianship over Peter. He was completely blown away and ecstatic, but he was also afraid. This wasn’t a decision he could take lightly, this was a child that he could potentially mess up. And it scared the hell out of him.

May studied his face, possibly seeing his self-deprecating thoughts as if they were painted on his features. Since he had started to be Peter’s mentor over a year ago, he had gotten to know her more than he had intended. Peter had invited him to dinner and he hadn’t been able to say no to those sweet brown eyes. So, they both had gotten to know him more, May more so since she saw that despite everything, he had a very low opinion of himself.

“Yes, Tony, I do think its a wise idea. No one would love him as much as you do, and I couldn’t stand the thought of him going into the system if something were to happen to me,” she admitted.

She had seen a lot of kids that went into the system and were forgotten, hurt and damaged beyond repair. May didn’t want that for Peter, her sweet boy that she was sure would be utterly destroyed by such a thing. She wanted him to keep being the type that could throw his head back and laugh with abandon, and smile in a way that lit up his brown eyes and completely transform his face into something so beautiful it hurt her to look at.

“Okay,” he said, and she wondered what he saw in her face in that moment. “I’ll sign them... anything for him.”

May smiled and nodded. “Thank you.”

Tony shook his head, because she didn’t need to thank him. If anything, he should be thanking her because she had just given him something he hadn’t even known he had wanted. And he had wanted it long before Peter had ever almost accidentally called him ‘Dad’, since before Rio Morales had told him that Peter had him listed as ‘Dad’ on his phone.

\- - - -

Tony was surprised to see Rio that afternoon. He had gone home to shower and change before he had come back, sending May home to rest. “Ms. Morales, I’m surprised to see you here,” he said, taking her hand in his.

“Call me Rio, _por favor_ ,” she laughed. She put her hand on her son’s shoulder as he hunched down defensively. “We wanted to come see if Peter was awake so we could meet him properly. Jeff is on shift or he would likely have come as well.”

He nodded. “Well, he woke up earlier this morning, but the antibiotics make him extra drowsy, so he might have fallen asleep again.” Tony lifted the cup of coffee in his hand. “I just went to get some bad coffee,” he said with a grimace.

The woman grabbed the thermos she had hanging on her shoulder like a purse. “I actually brought some coffee from home and some pastries from the bakery down the street, since I figured you might still be here. I’m very aware how bad the coffee is here.”

Tony was surprised as he took the thermos. “Would it be weird to say I love you?” the man said with a laugh.

“ _Ay coño_ ,” she laughed, “I’m taken, I’m afraid.”

The man sighed as if it were a great tragedy. Rio liked him, he was charming but in a good way. She hadn’t know a man like Tony Stark could tease in such a way.

Meanwhile, Miles had been looking between the adults with disgust. Old people were so weird. He couldn’t believe _the_ Tony Stark was flirting with his mother, no matter if it was just in a teasing way that meant nothing. “Can we go see Peter now?” he asked, wanting to get away from them.

Tony nodded and led the way. “He’s out of ICU,” he explained, leading them to a regular room. The second bed in there was empty at the moment and the one closet to the window was occupied with the teenager and sure enough, he was asleep. There was a woman sitting in the chair by the window, the same one that had been with Tony last night.

“ _Perdón_ for not introducing myself last night. You were a bit occupied,” Rio said as he shook the woman’s hand. “I’m Rio Morales. This is my son, Miles.”

The woman smiled as she looked at the boy, taking his hand as well. “Saoirse Friday, but everyone just calls me Friday,” she informed her. “And don’t worry about it. I was too busy trying to keep Dr. Stark from attacking the nurse last night to properly introduce ourselves.”

Tony grunted in annoyance, since he hated when she used that title. She was always so proper even when he always called her ‘Fri’ or Friday. He’d tried to get her to just call him Tony, but she had repeatedly refused and just called him Dr. Stark or boss.

As the adults talked, Miles went to sit on the chair next to the bed crossing his legs up on it since it was big enough for him to do so. He peered down at Peter, his hair tousled and the oxygen mask leaving marks on his face, but he was happy to see that he wasn’t as pale as he’d been last night.

He jerked back when Peter’s eyes suddenly opened and he found himself being stared at by brown eyes that were unfairly attractive. “Hi,” he greeted with a sheepish smile, since he was sure it wasn’t that great to wake up with a stranger staring down at you.

Peter frowned in confusion at Miles. “Who’re you?” he slurred, voice muffled behind the mask. He looked about his age and wondered if he had wandered in by accident and become curious. Then his eyes went past him, and saw just able to make out Mr. Stark and Friday talking to a woman he didn’t know, with curly hair that was so much like this other kid. He didn’t have his glasses at the moment, but they were close enough that he could distinguish their features somewhat.

“I’m Miles Morales,” he greeted, hands fiddling with his undone shoelaces of his red converse. “My uncle found you and brought to our house. Then me and my parents drove you to the hospital.”

The slightly older boy made a noise of surprise. “Cool,” he croaked, obviously from having just woken up. “What’re you doing here now?”

Miles shrugged as he rocked in his seat. “I dunno, we just wanted to make sure you were okay,” he said. He was so glad he hadn’t turned into a stuttering mess the way he had done in the past when speaking to someone cute. Then again, it was hard to get all nervous when that cute someone was lying in a hospital bed with an oxygen mask on their face. “And I wanted to meet you properly.”

Peter smiled weakly. “Well, thanks for saving my life, and for visiting me,” he said, using the button to lift the head of the bed so he could sit up and better look at the other boy’s face. The blinds were drawn and it was hard to see him. When he was closer, he tried not to blush since Miles was actually really cute and it wasn’t fair that he was all sick, and probably looked like shit.

Miles bit his lip as he flushed. “I didn’t do nothing, it was mostly my mom. I just, ya know, let you lean on me on the way to the hospital,” he admitted. He didn’t mention how he’d been nervous as hell having a cute boy leaning on him, because he’d been passed out and hadn’t had a choice.

Now it was Peter’s turn to blush, trying not to groan at such a bad impression that likely was. “Well, that’s um... that was nice of you,” he said weakly. _‘God, kill me now,’_ he groaned mentally, hoping the adults would stop talking and come break up this awkward conversation.

He was relieved when the adults did finally come over. “Hey, buddy,” Tony said, seeing that he was awake. Friday went to the window and opened the curtains to let some of the afternoon light into the room even as Tony turned on the light over his bed. “How’re you feeling?”

Peter licked his dry lips, and shrugged. “Tired, I guess,” he admitted. He shifted higher on the pillows. He sighed as his father-figure filled the glass with water from the pitcher and handed it to him. The mask had to be moved for him to take a sip from the straw.

When he had his fill, he gave it back to Tony who set it on the nightstand next to the bed. Then he looked at Rio and smiled a bit even as Tony replaced the mask. “Hi,” he greeted shyly.

Rio smiled as she came forward, smacking her son’s leg lightly to get him to move. Miles groaned but moved off the chair so she could sit down. “ _Hola, corazón_ ,” she said, reaching out to smoothing back the curls from his forehead. “I’m happy to see you looking better. _Nos distes un susto_ , looking half-dead the way you did last night.”

The kid understood well what she said when she switched to Spanish suddenly, since he was taking Spanish in school. “ _Lo siento, no fue mi intención_ ,” he told her sincerely. He smiled at the delighted look on her face when he spoke in Spanish, glad he had done it.

“I know it wasn’t your intention, but you have to take care of yourself, _papí_. Always gotta make sure you have extras of your inhaler, hmm?” She sounded so much like May when she lectured him that he couldn’t help but grin at her. “ _Oye, mira esa sonrisa_ , very handsome,” she teased, laughing when he flushed hotly. “Don’t you think so, Miles?”

Miles panicked as his mom said that, seeing Peter’s eyes move to him. “Wuh-what?” he got out intelligently. God, he hated when she embarrassed him like this when there was a cute boy or girl, since he didn’t need her help. He made enough of a fool out of himself enough as it was. That was especially true when he had barely started at Brooklyn Visions Academy a year and a half ago. He’d almost literally become the laughing stock of the whole school the first day of school, thanks to his dear old dad.

“I mean... I just... t-that not a question you just... ask someone outta the blue,” Miles stuttered, not wanting to answer. Although, he could admit at least to himself that she had a point.

Tony was amused at the two embarrassed teenagers, and he thought that he was going to get along very well with Rio.

\- - - -

Peter was upset, like very angry, actually. He just thought it was very stupid! The team needed him!

“I’ll be fine!” He insisted for what seemed like the hundredth time. “The team needs... and I’ve worked so hard for this,” he stressed, starting to get winded. And he didn’t want to get winded because that would just confirm their beliefs that he was still too sick to go to Washington D.C. for the Academic Decathlon nationals.

He made a noise of disgust when he had to grab the mask attached to the tank and take a breath of oxygen. While Medicare helped May pay for oxygen and its equipment, she still had to pay some of it out of pocket. Tony had convinced her to let him pay for it, and she had only agreed because she knew he needed it. They couldn’t afford it with only her paycheck, and she didn’t want to risk Peter getting sick again.

“Peter,” May started gently.

It was the voice that always comforted when he was upset, but now it just served to make him angry. He wasn’t some fragile weakling! So what if the pneumonia had weakened his lungs? That didn’t mean that he could let it prevent him from doing the things he loved. He couldn’t play sports or even do gym properly, but he could go to Washington D.C. and sit and answer questions!

“You’re still recovering, sweetheart,” she told him. It had only been a week since he’d been released from the hospital, but he still was taking the antibiotics and even had a need for oxygen periodically. After the second week, the doctor said he could stop with the oxygen but would have to go back to his nightly treatments.

Tony had been silent while Peter argued his case, and he understood the kid’s frustration, since he had been working hard for nationals. He knew it made him happy to be part of the team, to be good at something that his asthma didn’t hold him back in.

Even so, Tony didn’t like the way he wheezed sometimes when he got overexcited, and being in a competition like the Academic Decathlon would like put undue pressure on him. He had to rest, and being on a school bus for five and a half hours was likely not that ideal for resting. Tony had never ridden a public school bus before, but he imagined the seats weren’t the most comfortable thing to sit or lay on.

“Pete, if you get sick in D.C. neither May or I will be there, and after last week, we don’t want to repeat that... any part of it.” He especially didn’t want to go through sitting in that waiting room, going out of his mind with worry while unable to see him. Because the guardianship papers hadn’t gone through yet, and Tony didn’t want to feel that helpless feeling again, was sure he’d never forget it, ever. “We’ve already called your teacher and told him you’re not going.”

Peter looked at him with a look of betrayal and that was the worse, but his health was more important to him and May both. He looked between them, knowing he was outvoted and threw his mask down angrily and stormed out.

Tony winced as he slammed his bedroom door closed as May sighed. “God, he hates us both,” he groaned, not use to being on the receiving end of Peter’s ire.

May waved him off. “He’ll get over it eventually, you’ll see,” she reassured. “He just needs to calm down.” She stood to make them both some coffee, and Tony was grateful.

 

Peter angrily threw himself onto his bed, glaring at the ceiling as he fumed over both his... well, he couldn’t say parents, but that’s what they basically were. They’d told him that Tony was to be his second guardian and Peter had been ecstatic, so happy that he could finally call him dad without the fear that he would mess things up. Then they’d dropped the bombshell on him that he couldn’t go to nationals.

The teenager was sure they’d done it on purpose, trying to give him good news before telling him the bad news so it softened the blow a bit. Well, guess what, it hadn’t softened it at all. It was still a punch in the gut and he was pissed off.

He turned to his phone as it buzzed with a message. Peter groped for it, unlocking the screen.

Miles: _Hey, sup? 🙋🏾‍♂️_

The fifteen year old wiped his eyes, knocking his glasses askew as he smiled past the traitorous tears when he saw it was Miles. “Oh, nothing, just being punished for being a pathetic asthmatic,” he muttered. Instead of texting that, he settled with, _‘Hey, Miles._ _Nothing much, dude. With you?’_

Miles: _Same, same. Man, I can’t wait for D.C.! It’s gonna be sick! I think our schools are staying in the same hotel._

Peter winced. Miles had told him he had joined his school’s own Academic Decathlon. They started to get to know one another while Peter had been in the hospital, and then through text messages afterwards.

He’d gotten to know just how funny he was, how talented he was as an artist and just... he was pretty great. Peter also knew he’d just turned fifteen very recently, like the day after Peter had gotten out of the hospital.

The slightly older boy asked how he was already in grade nine and found out he was smart enough to be bumped up a whole grade. Peter had been surprised and impressed.

Then he’d told him his school would be going to nationals as well, and had asked Peter if he wanted to hang out after the tournament. It had felt like a date, which was stupid, cause he hadn’t said it and Peter hadn’t said anything either.

He was about to tell him the bad news, that he’d hadn’t been allowed to go because he was still recovering from his bronchial pneumonia. Miles texted him again before he could.

Miles: _Look what I did last night!_

Peter’s eyes were wide as he looked at the picture of the graffiti art he sent him, turning his phone so the screen could flip and he could see it better. “Woah,” he breathed. The ‘No Expectations’ resonated with him on a personal level.

Because of his asthma, people labeled him weak or fragile. They expected that he wouldn’t be nothing more than an intellectual, chained to a desk and not able to enjoy any type of physical activities.

He wished this was true, that there were no expectations attached to them by life’s limitations. Peter rolled onto his side and clutched his phone to his chest.

The phone buzzed again and he lifted it, the screen’s light reflecting on his glasses.

Miles: _’You alright?’_

He wiped at his face and responded back.

Peter: _Yeah, dude. I’m just shocked at how awesome this is. You’re pretty talented.’_

Miles: 🙅🏾‍♂️  _Stop, you’re embarrassing me, man! Lol_ 😊

Peter giggled, wishing he could see his embarrassed face. As he continued to text him, asking to see more of his art (which his dad didn’t know about since graffiti was a misdemeanor, and cop... so yeah), the adolescent started to forget being upset. Peter was feeling better by the time they said goodnight, and was glad he’d met Miles.

As he lay in bed that night, staring up at his ceiling, he decided something. He was going to nationals, even if he had to forge his permission slip. Peter just wondered how he was going to do it without May and Mr. Stark finding out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Edited:** _June 13, 2019_
> 
> Hit me up on my instagram: [@phiodmuse](https://www.instagram.com/phiodmuse/)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter plots and examines his feelings...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: I’m going to change the title of this when I finish the story. I had been going in one direction with it, but now it changed to something completely different. I’ve already changed the chapter summary (I’m gonna change it again soon). Just thought I’d let you all know.
> 
> The music I listened while writing this:  
> Sunflower (Remix) - Post Malone  
> Love On the Brain - Rihanna  
> Man Down - Rihanna

 

**Chapter Four**

\- - - -

 _“Then you're left in the dust,_  
_unless I stuck by ya_  
_You're a sunflower,_  
_I think your love would be too much_  
_Or you'll be left in the dust,_  
_unless I stuck by ya_  
_You're the sunflower,_  
_you're the sunflower_

 _Yo no sé lo que tú tienes_  
_Como haces lo que quieres con mi vida,_  
_tú te vas y luego vienes_  
_Yo no sé que tiene' tú,_  
_pero a la vez yo pienso_  
_que no me convienes_

 _A veces trato de buscar una salida,_  
_rápido tú me detienes_  
_Así de loco tú me quieres_  
_Pero soy un loco por ti_  
_Tú no sabes lo que por dentro_  
_yo siento por ti...”_

—Sunflower (Remix), Post Malone; Swae Lee; Nicky Jam & Prince Royce

\- - - -

Peter had a plan, granted it wasn’t a good plan, but it was the only one he had. He was determined to go to D.C. and see Miles...

The teen buried his suddenly red face into the pillow as he groaned at his thought process, feeling so embarrassed. For the team, of course, it was to help the team at the Decathlon that he wanted to go, and not to see a cute boy. He cursed himself.

 _’Stupid... as if he would be interested in an asthmatic like you,’_ were his self-deprecating thoughts.

It was like his crush on Liz Allan. She was so smart and pretty, and there was no way someone like her would ever like a nerdy boy with glasses too big for his face. And either way, he was such a mess anyways, since he still liked Liz but he also couldn’t get Miles out of his head. He couldn’t stop thinking about either of them.

The bespeckled young man turned onto his back in the bed, staring up at the ceiling of his bedroom. He’d just gotten out of the shower as he had started to get ready for bed, his hair was still slightly damp so his curls were more pronounced. His sleep attire consisted of a ratty t-shirt that belonged to his uncle, an old Ford shirt that he was sure he’d had since he was a teenager himself. It didn’t smell like him anymore, but that was fine. The shirt was comfortable and made him feel a bit closer to his uncle, who had been gone for almost two years now.

As he lay there, the edges of sleep starting to lick at the edge of his consciousness, he imagined both of the people that were on his mind. Liz Allan, who had looked lovely in a yellow dress with a polka dot long sleeved shirt over it and a jeans jacket over that. She was also wearing black and white ballerina flats, and he had tried not to look, he really had, but it was hard not to look at her long legs with that dress on. They didn’t have a single trace of hair on them, were smooth and her hair had been brushed out as it hung past her shoulders, and she’d been close enough for him to catch her scent, a flowery scent that was really pleasant to him.

Then there was Miles, who had visited him the last day he had been in the hospital. He’d been wearing his school uniform, with his tie stuffed into his back pocket and the blazer thrown over the back of the chair he was sitting on. The vest and white shirt combo was a bit dorky, but Peter had thought it gave him a very appealing look, in a nerdy kind of way. There had also been a faint paint smell coming from him and the stains of it on his hands. However, it wasn’t acrylic paint, but the more metallic paint that came from a can, spray paint.

He’d asked about it and he had started to talk about his art (they’d been left alone by May, so he spoke freely with no adults in the room), and Peter had watched how excited he got talking about his art, the way his dimples appeared on his cheeks when he smiled. Then he had showed him pictures he had on his phone of the wall art he had done, and Peter hadn’t ever thought graffiti could be beautiful, but it was. The art he created with those cans was stunning.

Peter threw his arm over his eyes, having removed and set his glasses aside in anticipation of sleep, feeling an indescribable longing within his chest thinking about... well, Miles mostly. As he thought of Liz, he felt awkward and an anxiousness that made his hands shake, but thinking of Miles, remembering his laugh made his chest feel tight. It almost felt like when he had his asthma attacks, like he couldn’t breathe, and the thought of seeing him tomorrow made him feel giddy.

The teenager had never really liked anyone like that, the closest he could think of was Ned, but it was very different than what he felt for his best friend. For one, he’d never wanted to touch Ned, not the way he wanted to touch Liz and Miles. Peter wanted to run his hands in Liz’s hair, wondering if it would be soft and if the flowery scent came from her shampoo or some perfume she wore. And Miles... he wanted to press his nose to his curly hair, see if it held that metallic paint smell, and lace his fingers with his to see if their hands were bigger or smaller than his own.

He was interrupted from his very embarrassing thoughts by the chirp of his phone, and blindly reached for it in the semi-darkness of his bedroom. When he unlocked it, Peter saw a text message from Miles. How strange that he had just been thinking of him, and it made a smile lift his lips.

Miles: _I’m too excited to sleep! Help me, Pete! 😵_

Peter turned onto his side as he quickly texted back. _’Maybe try listening to classical music? You said it put you to sleep last time in that recital your mom made you go for that distant cousin of yours.’_

Miles: _Noooo, I might suffocate myself if I did that! Classical music is so boring!_

Peter grinned at his dramatic behavior. He knew that Miles’ preference in music consisted of rap and R&B, rock and reggeton (due to his mom’s influence). He’d let Peter listen to some from his phone while in the hospital as they had shared a pair of earbuds. Peter had liked his taste in music, and he had also really liked how close they had to get to share the earbuds, even if he had been red by the end of it. It gave him a bit of hope that maybe the other boy liked him too, because he had been equally red.

Peter: _Well, we can’t have that, or who will I hang out with after we kick your butts at the decathlon?_

Miles: _Yeah right! You’re so going down, Parker! 👎🏾_

Peter: _You wish, Morales. I’m taking that trophy home with me. 😤_

Miles: 🤪

Peter stiffled a giggle against his pillow. He wanted to keep talking with Miles, maybe call him so he could hear his voice, but he could feel sleep weighing down heavily on his limbs and his eyes. Peter knew he’d fall asleep soon, and didn’t want to fall asleep and have Miles think he’d thought their trash talk was serious. So, he send him a gif. They’d both downloaded this set of gifs, since they’d thought them cute and silly, no matter if girls were more likely to use them.

Peter sent a gif of a rabbit clutching a pillow as the stars twinkled and the words ‘Good Night’ appeared on top of it.

Miles immediately sent back a little brown bear asleep on his back, covered with a blanket before a white bear climbed on top of him to sleep there, on top of him.

He felt his cheek heat at the particular gif he sent him, having to hide his face against his pillow once again, and tried not to read too much into it. It was just a silly gif, right? Never mind that the two cartoon figures were almost reminiscent of Peter and Miles, one with white fur and one with brown fur.

He dragged his earphones over his head, the singer’s voice crooning in his ear. Peter fell asleep, and if he dreamed of a beautiful, dark skinned boy, he didn’t remember in the morning, but he felt happier than he had in a while.

\- - - -

Peter couldn’t believe it had worked... more or less, since he was currently sitting on the school bus on his way to Washington D.C. for the Academic Decathlon. Then he glanced to the side and there across the asile in the back where he sat with Ned (they had enough space for everyone to have their own seats), was one Tony Stark. He was sitting properly as he looked at his phone, and in the seat right behind him was Ms. Friday. If Peter wasn’t so stoked to be allowed to go to nationals, he might have been freaking out about how now everyone knew he knew the billionaire.

Well, he _had_ told them he knew him, about his internship, and they hadn’t believed him. Mostly, it was Flash that ridiculed him on his ‘pathetic attempt to get popular’, but Peter couldn’t care less about popularity. Hell, he was mostly trying to sink down in his seat right now to avoid the disbelieving looks of the rest of the team, and he felt mostly bad for Liz that was trying and failing to get some last minute practicing before they got to D.C.

Technically, his plan to get to D.C. without his parental figures figuring out had been a total failure. His Aunt May had realized how determined he was to go, seeing the stubborn set of his shoulders and the defiant lift of his jaw, and knew he would try again. So, she had let him go with the condition that one of them go with him in case he got sick, and since May had to work, Tony had gone, which the man was more than happy to do.

Technically, he was also grounded for two weeks after he got back from nationals.

\- - - -

Peter glanced at his phone, seeing that he didn’t have a new message from Miles since the last one he had sent him telling him that they were almost to the hotel. He grabbed his suitcase, hefting his backpack on his shoulder as he trotted after Ned, feeling Tony keeping pace behind him. The man was wearing a baseball cap and sunglasses as if that would somehow disguise him. It wasn’t doing much, especially with his bodyguard trailing after him.

The man went up to the desk and spoke with the person there, and him taking off his glasses spelled trouble, especially as Peter saw the desk receptionist starting to get nervous. When Peter saw the hotel manager hurry over, he decided not to get involved and turned toward Mr. Harrison as he handed out room keys. Ned and Peter shared their special handshake when they were able to get a room together. He glanced to see Tony still arguing with the hotel staff, shrugged and followed Ned and figured he’d text his room number to Mr. Stark later.

He and Ned were at the back of the group as they chatted easily, Ned explaining about his new computer program he was working on for the robot they were building in the robotics club. Peter had quit due to his internship, but he still went when they had demonstrations and helped Ned when he needed it.

As he was passing one of the laundry rooms, he felt someone come up behind him. He felt something poke his back. “Hands up,” a voice hissed as a shiver of fear shot up Peter’s spine. He immediately obeyed the voice. “Now wave them in the air like you don’t care!”

Peter frowned in confusion until he heard laughter and whirled around. “You stupid jerk!” Peter cried when he saw that it was Miles and that it was his comb he’d been using to press into his back. He shoved him when all he did was laugh even harder at the look on Peter’s face. “You almost made me have an attack!”

That wiped the smile off his face as he started to fret. “Oh shit! I’m sorry, Pete! I didn’t... are... are you okay? Do you need your inhaler?” When he started to panic, Peter let the grin spread across his face and Miles stopped mid-sentence. “Oh, you’re terrible.”

The lighter skinned teen smirked. “They say turnabout is fairplay,” he said with a smirk. He was glad when the other boy laughed and then all of Peter’s confusing thoughts of the night before came rushing to the surface and felt himself start to get awkward.

“So, we have to sneak out tonight,” Miles said out of the blue. He produced a pair of tickets seeming out of nowhere.

Peter jumped forward and snatched them out of his hands. “Rihanna?! You have Rihanna tickets?!” And they were for tonight with a concert starting at eight to end around eleven o’clock. Miles was grinning like mad at seeing how excited the other was. “I.. I don’t know if I can go,” he said as he deflated in disappointment.

Miles scoffed. “Dude, there is no way you can’t go,” he said, cutting across his protests. “You’re going... with me.” He took one of the tickets back and used it to point at Peter. “I’ll wait for you on the roof at seven,” he told him. He hesitated and moved around him, and Peter wondered if his shoulder brushing against his was intentional or not. It was a full shoulder touch and he was gone too quick to see his face to see if it was as red as Peter’s own.

 

Ned glanced at him from where he sat on the bed, laptop perched on his lap. “This is a bad idea,” he told him for the tenth time ever since Peter started getting ready an hour ago. His friend didn’t even glance at him this time. “Peter, if Mr. Stark finds out...”

“He won’t find out, because I’m not gonna tell him, and neither are you,” he said as he glanced away where he was fiddling with his hair, looking at him pointedly.

Ned to his credit, didn’t even glance away as he gave him that disapproving face he always did when Peter did something stupid. “So, you’re lying to your dad now?”

Peter sputtered. “It’s not.... I... he’s not my dad,” he settled for mumbling, moving toward him as he sat on his own bed. It was super comfortable, way more than his own at home. “Ned, come on... I want to go... and it’s Rihanna, dude! Come on man, please don’t say anything.”

The plump boy turned away from his pleading brown eyes. “Dude, don’t do that,” he sighed in exasperation. He hated when he used the puppy dog eyes, since he always tended to cave to what Peter wanted. “It’s not right, Peter. What if you have an attack?”

He quickly pulled out a case, reinforced that Tony had given him to store his inhaler. “I have my inhaler right here, and besides, I’ll be with Miles,” he said, hoping his friend didn’t see anything in his face to show what he thought about _that_.

The other sighed. “I still don’t think this is a good idea,” he said, leaning back into his pillows. He was quiet as Peter watched him expectantly. “Don’t forget to take your hoodie at least,” he mumbled at last.

Peter gave a cry of happiness and tackled his friend, the other yelping and having to catch his laptop before it went sailing over the side of the bed. The other apologized profusely, but he couldn’t stop grinning widely the whole time. He quickly finished getting ready, snatching up his green hoodie as promised.

 

Peter whispered that he’d text Ned when he got back, closing the door and turning. He froze when he saw Liz come down the open hallway, pushing aside the leaves of a potted plant in her way. “Perfect timing,” Liz whispered, and she was wearing a strapless, one piece plaid bathing suit.

“Hey... Liz,” he said weakly, his cheeks heating up as he tried not to look at her bare arms, and legs... and just... not look. He could feel his heart start to race in his chest and had to fight to keep from pull down the hood closer to his face self-consciously.

“We’re gonna go swimming,” she explained, waving behind him and he turned to see the rest of the team hurrying past. “Come on, come on!”

They were all giggling as they went, and some greeted him. Peter yelped as Flash passed him, smacking his ass as he went. “Hey!” he squawked, his face practically in flames since Liz was standing right there.

Then she looked at him expectantly and he almost agreed to go, because God, she was so pretty and she was wearing a bathing suit that left almost nothing to the imagination. Then he remembered that Miles was waiting for him. “I... I was uh... gonna go study...” he pointed toward the left toward the ground floor, “in uh... the business center.”

She smiled and shook her head. “Peter, you don’t need to study.. you’re like, the smartest guy I’ve ever met,” she told him. Peter felt himself smile despite himself, because Liz thought he was smart! “And besides, a rebellious group activity the day before competition is good for morale.”

Peter blinked at her in confusion, trying not to think that the other boy was waiting for him. “Hmm?”

Liz laughed bashfully. “Uh, well, I read that in a TED talk so.. I ah... I _heard_ it in a TED talk,” she corrected with another nervous laugh. She paused and then rushed on, “And I read a coaching book!”

The teen smiled a bit, amazed at how dedicated she was. “Wow, you’re... this is really important to you,” he said quietly.

She gave a bit of a shrug. “Yeah... it’s our future. I’m not gonna screw it up,” she said seriously. Then she grinned. “Besides, we raided the mini-bar, and these candy bars were like $11!” She tossed him a candy bar. “So, get on your trunks on and come on.”

Liz turned as her hair danced around her as she rushed off. “Come on!” one of their teammates whisper-shouted.

“I’m coming!” Liz giggled as she threw one last look toward Peter and went around the corner.

Peter held the candy bar and stepped forward as if to follow her, and then his phone started vibrating in his pocket. He scrambled to pick it up, knowing it was Miles without having to see the screen. “Yeah, yeah, I’m coming,” he hissed, turning around and hurrying in the opposite direction of where his team had gone.

 

“Damn it, Parker, you’re gonna get us caught,” Miles groused when he finally met him on top of the roof. They planned on sneaking out from there, since there was a fire escape on the side of the building that didn’t have cameras or any security. It was really an oversight on the hotel’s part.

Peter tried to not make it obvious that he was winded from his mad rush to the roof, and didn’t even realize he still had the candy bar clutched in his hand. “Hey,” he grumbled when the black boy snatched it out of his hand, unwrapped it and took a bit.

“Oh sorry, I skipped lunch,” Miles laughed, holding out the other half of the candy bar toward Peter... that he had just bitten the other end of. Peter didn’t think he could put his mouth where the other had just put his, because he’d overthink things and they really needed to get going if they were going to make it to the start of the concert. The doors had probably already opened, or would soon.

“Nah, man, it’s fine,” he told him. Miles shrugged and stuffed the rest of it into his mouth and motioned for Peter to follow him. They climbed easily onto the sturdy fire escape, hurrying down until they reached the ground.

“We have to take a cab,” he told him. Both teenagers hurried toward the street. As he went, Peter took the time to see what Miles was wearing, a pair of shorts, sneakers with a shoelace undone, which was apparently a choice, whatever that meant. And a black and green jacket with the hood pulled over his head to cover his curly hair.

They easily got a cab, Miles telling the driver the address of the concert hall and then leaned back against the seat a bit closer than he’d been before and Peter tried not to shiver. He smelled of spice, probably from some aftershave or cologne and he discreetly took in a lungful of it. Peter was very aware of the other’s leg pressed against his and nervously adjusted the glasses on his face.

“It might be better if we’re late going into the venue, so we can stick to the back,” Miles told him, glancing at him in the semi-darkness of the cab. Even if the driver was right there, it felt like a private moment with them sitting in the back of the cab, Miles’ shoulder touching his all the way to his elbow. When he shifted, he felt Miles’ hand touch his side and Peter’s heart leapt in his chest.

“Y-yeah, that’s probably best cause... t-there’s sure to be a lot of people,” he admitted. The cab stopped outside the venue and he was starting to feel his excitement building, but as Miles turned to offer with hand to him with a grin on his face, Peter only had eyes for him.

\- - - -

Peter and Miles laughed as they stumbled from the venue, the people around them chattering excitedly and threatening to separate them. He felt the black boy’s hand close over his own when he was almost pulled away, his heart rate skyrocketing as he clutched at his hand. Miles was pulling him in the direction away from the press of bodies and Peter followed him, not thinking of anything but the hand in his own.

“Man, that was wild!” Miles exclaimed, releasing Peter’s hand to the other’s disappointment. “When she sang Man Down I thought I was going to lose my mind!”

He nodded as he trotted after him, his bag clutched close to him. They’d had to go through the metal detector before entering the club besides a quick bag search, but he didn’t have much in there besides his phone, his inhaler and some merchandise he’d bought inside. Miles had his own bag on his back, but it was mostly empty as well besides his own Rihanna merc he’d bought, his phone and what he thought was a towel and some wet wipes of all things.

“I know,” he gushed, since he loved that song as well. “I really like when she slowed down and played Love on the Brain though.” He looked away from Miles when he glanced at him, trying not to make it obvious that he was staring at him, and tried not to think that he had been staring at him during the song as well. Not the parts where she sang about the abuse of course, but about how she had love on the brain and that she couldn’t get enough.

Peter could feel Miles’ eyes on his and his breath caught in his throat when he moved closer to him, especially as he caught his hand in his again. “Come on, I missed lunch for a reason,” he said, confusing Peter. He smiled that smile that showed his dimples and pulled Peter along. “You’ll see.”

They stopped at a 24-hour Wal-Mart and Miles convinced Peter to get in another line to buy two spray cans of white and blue while he went to by two cans of yellow and red paint. He had an idea of what his intention was, but decided to save his questions for when they left the store. Although, when they reached outside, Miles just had him stuff the cans into his bag and just insisted Peter follow him.

They found an alleyway not too far away from the venue they had just seen the concert at, which Peter was still buzzing from despite the anxious feeling that was bubbling up as Miles picked a spot on the wall. He shook the first can and then started to paint the wall. “It’s just a simple design, so don’t think it’s gonna be like the No Expectations one,” he chuckled nervously. Peter picked up a slightly broken crate as he righted it and sat down, his bag on his shoulders and Miles’ bag in his lap. He’d spread the cans of spray paint at his feet, uncapped and ready to be used after just a shake.

It was surreal watching him and the way his face took on a look of concentration that made Peter feel breathless. The wall art was of a flower but with more yellow than any of the other colors. Although the design of it was indeed simple, it was also beautiful. “Hey, Pete, come here,” he said. Peter was bemused by the request, but set his bag down and hurried over. He grabbed his left arm by the wrist and jerked him forward, Peter stumbling a few steps until his front was practically pressed up against Miles’ back. He was warm and there was that spice scent again, now mixed with sweat and the metallic paint he was using.

Miles either didn’t seem to notice how close Peter was, or he was too concentrated on what he was doing as he leaned in close. Peter’s hand was against the wall and Miles was using the white spray paint can to carefully trace around it. “Alright,” he said when he finished, giving him a sheepish look when he saw he’d gotten white paint on his fingers and also on his palm where he’d pressed it against the still wet paint on the wall.

Then he did the same for his own right hand, which was painted in front of his as if they were interlaced on the wall. Peter was left speechless as he took a step back, looking over the sunflower splashed across the wall and their hands joined almost together just below it. “Miles, that’s... that’s beautiful,” he said as he stared up at it with wide eyes. Miles lifted his phone and snapped a picture.

Peter fumbled for his own phone to also take a picture, but heard Miles shift and turned toward him. His heart started to beat fast when he realized he’d moved closer to him, was right in his personal space. “I wanted something to remember this night by,” he said, and Peter could feel his breath on his face he was so close.

“W.. what do you mean,” he whispered hoarsely. He saw him shift closer and he thought he was going to kiss him for a moment...

“Hey! What are you kids doing?” a voice shouted as both teens sprang apart before a beam of light was being shone on them.

Miles cursed when he saw the uniform. “Fuck, run,” he hissed he grabbed his bag off Peter and they did just that.

“Stop!”

It was a few blocks later that Peter felt his chest heaving as he ran besides Miles, hearing the cop chasing after them as he spoke into his radio. His legs were aching and he could feel his throat starting to close up. _’Oh no.. shit!’_ He knew the feeling, and he couldn’t stop and take his inhaler out or they’d be caught.

He glanced at Miles, the other boy looking at him and his eyes widened as he seemed to realize what was happening. “Fuck,” he growled, and Peter thought he was angry with him for a moment. Then Miles stopped so suddenly that Peter kept running several steps before he could turn. When he did, it was to see the other almost barrel into the cop. “Go, Pete!”

Peter was torn for a moment, but he knew he had to go. So, even if he felt like a coward, he turned and started running again. He heard cursing and yelling, and that was followed by a struggle before he rounded the corner. Peter didn’t know where he was, the venue they’d been at left far behind them but he kept running because stopping wasn’t an option.

Then the decision was taken out of his hands as his throat closed and he stumbled to a stop, staggering into the wall next to him. He grabbed at the zipper of his backpack when he dragged it off. The edges of his eyesight were starting to go black when his hands closed around the reinforced case, fumbling to open it and frantically brought it to his mouth.

The first burst of the medicine was such a relief he sobbed, able to take in air as he gulped in several lungfuls of it before he had to take another hit on his inhaler. It was several minutes before he was finally able to lift his head to take stock of his surroundings, and as he’d thought before, he was totally lost. He didn’t hear the cop or Miles anymore and the street he was on was empty and dark.

Peter stuffed his inhaler back into his bag and shouldered it again, starting to walk as he took his phone out to see if he could maybe find someplace nearby that was open. When he saw the time, almost 12:30am, he doubted may places would be open besides bars, or some late night gas station.

 

He was thinking of calling for an Uber or a Lyft, because he didn’t feel very safe right now. And sure he’s been out alone in New York during the night before, but this wasn’t New York. This was an unknown city, and he didn’t know the places he should avoid and he’d gone and gotten separated from Miles.

Peter looked at his phone when it started beeping for some reason, and was about to check it when he was grabbed as he was passing an alleyway. His scream was cut off by a large hand as he was dragged against a larger and more muscular body than his own. “Don’t fucking move,” a voice snarled close to his ear and Peter felt the sting of tears.

“Get his bag,” another voice hissed. “Jake, check his pockets,” someone else said.

Jake, whom Peter assumed is the one holding him since he hissed angrily, started to paw at the front of his pants. He was obviously trying to search his pockets but Peter still didn’t like it because his hand was huge and accidentally groped him and the adolescent felt bile rising up his throat at the feeling.

“Get yer fecking hands off him,” someone suddenly snarled, and the four of them, three muggers and their victim turned toward the mouth of the alley. There was a petite figure standing there, likely shorter than the men currently robbing him but something about her stance and the look on her face made Peter shiver.

Jake tightened his hold on Peter a moment before he’s tossed aside, the teen crying out in pain as he hits the ground. He steps toward the Irish woman with a leer as the other two ignore her and get back to searching Peter’s bag. That was their mistake.

Peter lifts his head in time to see Friday _move_ , but it’s so fast that it makes him startle. She’s on the guy in an instant, her body a flurry of movement as the guy goes down like a ton of bricks as blood splatters the wall behind him. It only registers when she lunges toward the other two that she has a knife in her hands, and then she’s on the others and they’re bleeding and Peter buries his face in his arms so he can’t see.

It’s several minutes when all sound had stopped that he feels a hand on his shoulder. He knows it’s Friday and he has never been afraid of her, but he flinches away when she touches him now. His head snaps up and her face is unreadable except for her lips pressed tightly into a bloodless line. Peter hears one of the men groan and looks over her shoulder, seeing that they’re moving, they’re not dead, and the first sob leaves his mouth, both relieved and hysterical and terrified.

“Jesus, kid,” he hears Tony’s voice next and he’s suddenly there, pulling him into his arms as he’s crushing Peter against him. Peter clutches at him, burying his face into his chest as his shoulders tremble in an effort to keep from crying. He wondered how such a wonderful night turned so horrible.

He’s dragged to his feet as Friday calls the police, but they don’t stick around to wait for them. Then men are alive for sure, but Friday had stabbed and hit them a few more times than strictly necessary.

On the ride back, Tony has regained himself and starts to shout at him, knowing he was terrified but Peter can’t help shrink in on himself as he does so. “How could someone so smart be so stupid!” were a few of the things he was shouting. “And going with a concert by yourself in a city you don’t even know!” That one is a relief, since that meant he didn’t know he was there with Miles and he’s not about to tell him.

He shrinked down even more, but in shame this time at having left him behind. Peter hoped Miles was okay, but he couldn’t text him now to ask since he didn’t want Tony to know he’d been with him. He didn’t want him to get in trouble if he managed to get away. God, he hoped he got away.

Apparently, it was Ned that had called Tony, getting worried when he didn’t come back at midnight. If it were for his friend then he’d likely be dead. It’s 1:35 by the time they get back to Peter and Ned’s room, Tony stopping him at the door. “You better not go anywhere until tomorrow morning,” he warned. “Karen will come for you and bring you straight back right after. If you disobey me, I will drag you back to New York,” he warned angrily, closing the door. Karen was part of Tony’s security detail when he had a need for more than one bodyguard. Peter had met her briefly, but didn’t know her too well.

When they were alone Peter hugged Ned tightly, not telling him what had happened because he’d likely blame himself for letting him leave. The way Ned clutched him back makes him wonder if maybe his best friend already knew. Even so, Peter doesn’t even tells him what had happened with Miles.

After all, no one knew that Peter was bisexual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me up on my instagram: [@phiodmuse](https://www.instagram.com/phiodmuse/)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter’s phone died and he’s freaking out, and he’s not the only one...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was on a roll with this and I finished it in a day, wow! I just love these two together.
> 
> Just imagine the Karen in this story as a late-twenties Jennifer Connelly.

**Chapter Five**

_“Must be love on the brain  
That's got me feeling this way (feeling this way)..._

_And I can't get enough  
Must be love on the brain yeah...”_

—Love on the Brain, Rihanna

\- - - -

Peter knew the reason he was still here was because Tony didn’t want to punish the team in punishing the wayward teen, since they were hours away from the competition. If it weren’t for that, Peter would likely be back in New York right now, and not rushing around trying to get ready before the bus left without them cause he’d overslept. The man woke them by knocking on the door more calmly than he was likely feeling right in that moment, but even then both teenagers startled awake since it seemed they’d slept past their alarm. Peter because he’d been up watching a Rihanna concert and running from the cops, almost getting mugged, and Ned because he had been waiting up for Peter, worried out of his mind.

“After the competition you’ll come straight back to the hotel room. You _wait_ for Karen, and don’t you dare disobey me, Peter,” he said with a stern look.

Peter knew he was furious, since he almost never used his full name. It was always kid, twerp (used affectionately of course), or Pete or some other variation. So, for him to use his full name, Peter knew if he pushed him, he _would_ drag him back to New York, competition be damned.

It was just as well that he was out like a light last night, but he also hadn’t had a chance to text Miles to make sure he made it back safely. Then he’d been too rushed in the morning and the less than pleasant conversation with Mr. Stark, which was more Tony _talking_ and Peter _listening_ than a real conversation. The only thing he had answered with was a mumbled, “Yes, Mr. Stark,” which seemed to upset him even more for some reason by the tightening of his face. Peter was at a loss on why that was.

He rushed toward the bus, breathing a bit heavily from the mad dash down the stairs since waiting for the elevator would make them later than they already were. “You look like death warmed over,” Liz said as soon as she saw him. Her shoulders were tense and her lips were pursed with unhappiness. “You didn’t..”

Peter frowned when she cut herself off at seeing his confused expression, since he generally had forgotten about her invitation last night. It could be argued that it was reasonable that he forgot, since last night had been both wonderfully and horribly distracting. “Huh?” was his intelligent reply.

The skin around her eyes and mouth tightened into an unreadable expression. “Nothing,” she said a bit sharply, taking Peter aback. “Sit down, we’re about to leave.” As if on cue, the driver started the bus with a growl of the engine, and a bemused Peter was forced to take a seat.

Finally, he was able to look at his phone, and the first thing he noticed was that the battery was at 20% battery. “Shit,” he hissed, having forgotten to put it on charge last night before passing out. Then he noticed he had a text message... from Miles.

He checked the time stamp and saw that it was sent at 7:28 this morning and he sighed in relief, because if he was texting him then that meant he got away. When he opened the message it was to see that it was the picture he’d taken last night of the graffiti and the words, ‘An unforgettable night’ under it.

A dopey smile lifting his lips, and he certainly couldn’t argue that it _had_ definitely been unforgettable. Peter didn’t regret it one bit, even getting in trouble with Mr. Stark. Although, if it was up to him, being groped by that burly man and then watch Friday brutally put them down was something he’d have preferred not to happen.

Peter: _Yeah, it really was_ 🤩

Miles: 😉

Peter leaned back against the seat as he sighed, closing his eyes. He jerked awake suddenly ten minutes later, realizing that he’d fallen asleep. Peter glanced at his phone, groaning when he saw the screen had stayed on and now the battery was a 11%. He also saw that Miles had sent him another message.

Miles: _Our next date will hopefully not involve the cops though_

The fifteen year old’s eyes went wide as his face flushed hotly. _’Date?!’_

“Peter, come on!” Liz called and he noticed he was the only one left on the bus. He cursed, turned his phone off to conserve the little bit of battery he had left and snatched up his bag as he hurried off the bus. The young man lifted a hand to his face to block the sunlight that drilled into his eyes, wincing and was glad it wasn’t an open air tournament.

He looked for Brooklyn Vision Academy uniforms, but didn’t see any and then they had to sign in so was distracted. It went like that most of the day, and when he finally did see them, his eyes searched for Miles. When he saw him, he saw that he looked as exhausted as Peter felt, and when he managed to met his eye, there was a guarded look on his face. This confused him, not sure what he’d done. Was he actually mad with him for almost getting him arrested because he was having a stupid asthma attack last night?

Peter couldn’t even go talk to him, since Visions Academy was up, and they were semi-finalists. Then they lost and Peter didn’t see Miles again, since they had to go up next. Midtown went onto the finals. They won, Michelle giving the winning answer and then Peter was swept away in celebrating that he forgot to look for the other boy, and then Karen was at his side to take him back to the hotel. Mr. Harrison only nodded, which made Peter think that Tony had already spoken with him.

He waved at Ned as he went with the rest of the class, who were going to the Washington Monument. Karen led him to an obviously rented car, and he saw Miles at the door the convention center when he turned to glance over his shoulder. The other boy saw him and perked up, a smile starting to lift his lips. Peter took a step toward him, but Karen pulled him back as Peter shot her an annoyed look. “Where are you going, Mr. Parker?”

“Karen, that’s my friend. I was just going to talk with him a moment,” he told her as he motioned in Miles’ general direction, pulling his arm out of her hold.

“Mr. Stark was very clear, you are to return to the hotel room immediately following the competition,” she told him, placing a hand on his shoulder before he could walk off. “Please, come along, Mr. Parker.”

Peter threw a helpless look in Miles’ direction but was resigned to his faith. He saw Miles frown as Peter turned away, but he couldn’t even text him until he got back to the hotel room because when he turned it on earlier, the battery completely died. Peter really need to talk with him and ask him about that text message he had sent him. _‘Did he really mean last night to be a date-date? Like... with hand holding and kissing?’_

He slumped down in his seat in embarrassment, avoiding Karen’s curious look. The bodyguard was in her late twenties, with a shock of straight black hair and an attractive face with dark green eyes that reminded him a bit of Friday’s own eyes. That’s another person he wanted to talk to, since he hoped the Irish woman didn’t think he hated her, because he didn’t. He loved Friday and he hoped she loved him too, since she always had a smile on her usually stern face for him.

The teenager left the car with slumped shoulders, throwing Karen a distress look when she followed him into the elevator. “You’re not going to be inside my room, right?” Peter asked grumpily.

Karen’s lips lifted in a small smile. “No, that would be highly inappropriate,” she told him. “I will stay outside until Mr. Stark returns for you.” Peter tried not to sigh in relief, since he wanted to be alone when he texted Miles. He hurried to hook up his phone, cursing when he didn’t see it anywhere, but he could have sworn he left it in his... backpack.

“Fuck,” he hissed, because it wasn’t there and that meant it must have fallen out last night when he almost got mugged. Friday had grabbed his bag as Tony had led him away, but the charger cable must have fallen out without her noticing.

Peter paced in his room for a few minutes before looking at the door, wondering if Karen would let him go buy one. It was doubtful, but there was no harm in asking, right? He opened the door, the woman straightening where she was leaning against the railing across from the door. She put her phone away, and saw that it was a StarkPhone, so it had a different charging cable. “Mr. Parker, you’re not suppose to leave your room.”

“Please, just call me Peter, Karen,” he said, hating when he was called ‘Mr. Parker’, since it always made him think he was in trouble. Usually only the principal and his teachers called him Mr. Parker. Well, except for Mr. Harrison, but he wasn’t known much for conventional methods and polite titles. “And, well, I think the charging cable fell out of my bag last night. Do you think I could go to the store to buy another?”

Karen frowned and was already shaking his head. “That’s not advisable... Peter,” she told him firmly.

Peter sighed. “Then what am I gonna do? My phone died. I mean, what if my aunt calls me? I don’t want to get in trouble for not answering my phone.” The woman frowned as she thought of this, since she obviously didn’t have his Aunt May’s number. Maybe Peter was being a bit manipulative, but he really needed that cable. If he couldn’t go, then she could go. “If I can’t leave, can you buy me one instead?”

“I’m supposed to make sure you stay here,” she told him, lips pursed into a expression that was similar to the one that Liz had worn. Peter quickly realized that it was disappointment.

Oh... _Oh!_ Well, now he felt terrible for blowing Liz off last night. Although, if he was being honest, he didn’t regret going with Miles.

“Please, Karen,” he begged. He also decided to be a bit honest. “There... there’s a... f-friend I need to text, and it’s really important... to me.”

The woman sighed after studying his face for a few moments. “Damnit, she was right,” she grumbled, reaching out to flick Peter on the nose. The teen yelped and clutched at it while giving Karen a scowl. “Those puppy dog eyes are dangerous.” She took out her phone, sent a quick text message before putting it away again. Then she pointed. “If you leave this room, I will dangle you from the roof,” she warned with a smirk. Peter didn’t know whether she was joking or not, but decided not to push his luck. “What kind of phone charger do you need?”

Peter went back into the room when she left, he couldn’t do anything more than sit on his bed and turn on the TV. He settled for a movie on HBO and laid back against the pillow of his bed, one leg hanging halfway off the bed. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. Peter was surprised as she hurried toward it. “Wow, Karen, that was fast, you-“ he started to say as he pulled open the door, and then stopped.

Miles stood in the doorway, in his regular clothes now with shoulders hunched and hands stuffed into the pockets of his black basketball shorts. He seemed to like wearing shorts a lot, but not that Peter was complaining, since he looked good in them. “Miles! H-hey!” Peter stuttered, not expecting the other boy. Hell, he hadn’t even known Miles knew what his room number was. He certainly didn’t know Miles’ room number, or he might have tried to go and talk to him. He’d also thought he’d be out and about with his class the way his own was.

“Yeah... hey, Peter,” he mumbled. He was wearing a white shirt with the Adidas symbol on it in black. “I.. I wasn’t gonna come, but I didn’t... I mean, I just wanted to make sure... I didn’t make things, well, awkward.”

Peter was confused, about to say something when some laughing teenagers from another school passed by as they glanced at Peter and Miles curiously. He felt his face heat, since he didn’t want anyone to hear their conversation. “Just... come inside,” he said, grabbing him by the sleeve of the dark green sweatshirt he had over his shirt but with the zipper undone.

He closed the door and then looked at him. “So, what... do you mean make things awkward?” Even as he asked, he was remembering the text message he sent him this morning. “Is-Is this about the text you sent me?”

Miles winced and his shoulders hunched further into himself. “Well, I was just... I was worried you’d gotten mad and, you weren’t saying anything. So, I-I thought you were weirded out or something, and I’m sorry I flooded your phone.”

Peter was even more confused now. “Wait, you sent me more message after this morning?”

Now it was Miles’ turn to be confused. “Yeah, like... a few of them,” he said, frowning when he looked at his face. “You didn’t get them?”

The light skinned boy sighed and shook his head. “No, man. I lost my charger last night and my phone died sometime this morning,” he told him, walking over to his phone and showing him. “So, I didn’t... get any message past the... well, the one that said you thought last night...”

“Y-yeah,” Miles stuttered, interrupting him before he could say it. “I mean, it’s cool if you didn’t want that to be a date! I didn’t mean to assume or anything. I don’t even know if you... i-if you like me like that. It’s totally cool if... if you don’t.”

Peter’s face was as red as Miles’ own face at realizing that the other had been freaking out as much as he had all of today. And because he’d gone and lost his charger like an idiot, he’d been fretting all day long. So, he decided to just put them both out of their misery.

He stepped into his personal space as Miles had done last night, hearing as the dark skin teen’s breath caught in his throat. “Yeah... I do like you like that,” he murmured, pressing his mouth to his a moment later.

Miles gasped against his mouth before he suddenly surged forward, smashing his mouth more firmly against Peter’s lips. It was far from spectacular as their teeth clashed and Peter’s lip was bitten by Miles enthusiasm. The other pulled away when Peter flinched. “Shit, s-sorry, I just... I’ve never... and, d-did I bite you?”

Peter sucked his top lip into his mouth, tasting a bit of blood but nothing too bad. “Nah, it’s alright,” he reassured him. And... it’s my first time too,” he admitted bashfully.

Miles grinned at him and stepped closer again, their breath mingling together before he was kissing him again. The second kiss was no less awkward then the first one, since Peter clumsily gripped the sleeves of his sweatshirt again, and Miles couldn’t decide where to put his hands and finally settled on his hips.

Then the door opened and both of them once more sprang apart, breathing heavily as they turned toward the door. Peter felt dread fill him when he saw Liz of all people standing there, and the look on her face made it obvious that she had seen them. “Liz, w-what... what are you doing here?” Peter croaked, as his cheeks burned in embarrassment and shame.

“Is... Is this the reason you didn’t go to the pool with... with the team?” Liz asked, a look of betrayal and hurt on her pretty features. “Why didn’t you tell me.. you were gay?”

Peter stumbled over his words, because this wasn’t supposed to be like this. He hadn’t told anyone, had been afraid to even say it, and now Liz was looking at him in disbelief and he felt his body tense as if waiting for a blow. “Liz... I... j-just,” he stuttered, not knowing what to say to make this situation better. He was ashamed to feel tears start to sting his eyes. Peter was sure she’d tell the whole team now, and he wasn’t ready for his parental figures to know, much less the decathlon team. “P-please, don’t tell anyone... I just...”

He glanced at Miles and he was looking at him with a stunned look, and Peter felt like hiding away from them both. Peter stepped back toward the restroom to do just that, to flee from his shame and the fear of everyone finding out. Miles jerked forward when he stepped back again, grabbing his hand and Peter flinched instinctively.

Liz seemed to realize what was happening and quickly hurried forward as well. “No, hey... Peter, it’s alright,” she hurried to say, choosing not to look at the way Miles gripped Peter’s hand. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.” She reached out to lay a hand on his shoulder, ignoring the look the dark skinned boy sent her way. “I promise I won’t tell anyone.”

Peter nodded mutely, wiping at his eyes and knocking his glasses askew, using his free hand to take them off to better wipe at his now red eyes.

They wound up sitting on the beds, Liz on Ned’s bed and Miles with Peter on his. “Does anyone know?” Liz asked him quietly. She’d quickly gotten over her shock and hurt at seeing the real fear in Peter’s face that she was going to tell everyone about him liking boys.

He shook his head, fiddling with his shirt as his shoulders hunched defensively. “N-no... not even Ned,” he admitted. He had wanted to tell Ned and then work up the courage to tell May and Tony. Peter certainly hadn’t intended for the girl he had a crush on to catch him kissing the _boy_ he liked. Although, now that he had them both here together, he felt more drawn towards Miles, and wanted to reach out and hold his hand. Peter wanted to regain that feeling between them when they had kissed, before the Parker Luck™ had once more thrust him into a messed up situation.

Liz sighed and ran a hand through her hair that just yesterday Peter had wanted to run his hands through. However, he found any lingering feelings for her being dwarfed by what he was feeling for Miles.

Miles reached out slowly to take his hand and was rewarded with a small smile from Peter. “I’ll help you with whatever you need,” he told him. He knew first hand how scary it was coming out to your loved ones, had gone through with it last year when he realized that his eyes followed boys as well as girls.

Miles had thought his dad would be angry with him, already knowing his mom would support him. However, he had just roughly stated that at long as he didn’t start having extra martial relations with every guy out there, and getting girls pregnant, then he didn’t care what the gender of his partner was. His Uncle Aaron had shrugged and said that as long as he never changed the way he was, a good kid, he didn’t really care what he chose to do.

_‘You’re the best of all of us, Miles. And liking boys isn’t going to change that, ya know?’_

So, he wanted to give Peter the same encouragement that he had gotten from his family, didn’t want him to be afraid the way _he_ had been. Because, he _really_ liked Peter, a lot.

“We’ll both help you,” Liz corrected, and Miles threw her annoyed look when Peter looked at her with a smile. He didn’t like that, since he’d seen the girl’s face when she’d seen them kissing. Peter might not see it, but Miles did. She _liked_ Peter. He was surprised with himself at the feeling of jealousy that caused, since he hadn’t thought he liked Peter that much already.

“Thanks Liz, you’re a great friend,” Peter mumbled. Miles resisted the urge to smirk at her when her smile became strained as she was friend-zoned.

There was knocking on the door and Miles reluctantly let go of Peter’s hand. “Come in!” Peter called. Karen stepped inside, stopping when she saw the two other teenagers in the room.

“Mr. Parker, I didn’t know you would have guests,” she said, green eyes narrowing.

Peter smiled sheepishly. “I didn’t know either,” he admitted. “They showed up a few minutes ago. You know Liz, right? She’s our team captain, and this is Miles, a friend.” Karen’s eyebrow lifted at the last part and Peter tried not to make it obvious this was the ‘friend’ he had wanted to text. “Guys, this is Ms. Karen Green. She’s, well, my bodyguard, I guess.”

“Dude, how can you say that with a straight face?” Miles said as he looked over at the woman in her pantsuit. “I forget that Tony Stark is your dad.”

Liz’s head snapped up at that, eyes narrowing on Peter’s face. “That’s not... Miles, he’s not my dad,” Peter insisted weakly, already starting to feel his face heat up again.

He saw Miles’ smirk and wanted to smack a hand over his mouth before he spoke. “Then why do you have him as ‘Dad’ on your phone?” he asked with a laugh.

Peter swiped at him as the other boy avoided it with another laugh. “Baby Stark d-doo, d-doo, d-doo!” he started to sing, and he recognized the tune from Baby Shark. “Daddy Stark, d-doo, d-doo, d-doo!”

His impromptu song session ended when Peter jumped off the bed and chased him out of the room as he swung a pillow at his head. “Bye, Baby Stark!” Miles yelled as he jogged away, winking at him as Peter stood outside of the door, his chest heaving from just those sudden movements. It was annoying.

Liz left the room next, placing a hand on his shoulder. “I’ll see you later, Peter,” she said. She quickly walked off before he could say anything. Peter frowned after her, feeling a nagging feeling that there was something she wasn’t telling him.

“Peter, Mr. Stark will be here soon. He says to pack, since you’re leaving back to New York in an hour,” Karen said as she came up behind him. She handed him the charger. Peter smiled in gratitude and entered the room, closing the door behind him before hooking up his phone.

While it charged, he went to take a shower, since he still had traces of paint on his hands from last night. When he came out, toweling his hair dry, he saw that his phone had charged enough to turn back on. Peter quickly checked his text messages.

Miles: _Hey, I was just kidding about the date thing, man!_  
_Pete, can you talk to me? Please?_  
_I just saw you, you look tired. Sorry I made you go last night._  
_You’re mad aren’t you? I told you it doesn’t have to be a date, man._  
_Please, text me back._  
_Where’d you go with that lady, Pete?  
__I’m going to your room. Please let me in._

As Peter was reviewing the texts, a new message popped up from Miles.

Miles: _Too bad your friend interrupted us. I really liked kissing you._

Peter really had to stop blushing so much, but he couldn’t help it. Miles was just... man, he really liked him.

Peter: _Me too...  
Listen, I have to go back to New York soon. Mr. Stark caught me last night, but after I’m finished being grounded, wanna try another date?_

Miles: _Damn, that sucks. How long are you grounded. And I’ll think about it 🤔_

Peter: _Jerk, and two weeks. 😓_

Miles: _Boo_ 😒

Peter fretted that he wouldn’t want to wait that long for another date. Maybe he’d get tired of waiting? Miles texted again before he could get worked up any more.

Miles: _But I guess I can wait. You’re lucky you’re cute._

He groaned as he felt his face heat up _again_. Stupid hormones.

Peter: _You’re pretty cute yourself_ 😜

Peter wished he could be as confident in person as he was while texting. In person he was just a Bi disaster.

Miles: 😏😉😘

There was a knock on the door, and he glanced at the clock. He couldn’t believe an hour had passed by that quickly. “Coming!” He texted Miles that he had to go before he quickly threw on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and his hoodie.

Karen was at the door, and told him Mr. Stark was waiting down in the car for him. Peter nodded, sent a message to Ned telling him what had happened and followed after the taller woman. As they waited for the elevator, he spotted Miles across the open space of the hotel. He waved with a grin, winking at him. Peter grinned back and only had a chance to wave back before he had to get into the elevator.

Peter couldn’t wait for those two weeks to be over so they could go on that second date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me up on my instagram: [@phiodmuse](https://www.instagram.com/phiodmuse/)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second date....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m honestly so exhausted and have no idea if there are any mistakes on this one. Enjoy, and lemme know, yeah?

**Chapter Six**

_“And I'll call you when the party's over..._

_Quiet when I'm_ coming _home and I'm on my own_  
_And I could lie, say I like it like that, like it like that_  
_Yeah I could lie, say I like it like that, like it like that_

 _But nothing is better sometimes_  
_Once we've both said our goodbyes_  
_Let's just let it go_  
_Let me let you go_

 _Quiet when I'm_ _coming home and I'm on my own...”_

—when the party’s over, Billie Eilish

\- - - -

Liz sighed as she threw herself onto her bed when she walked into her room, as Betty looked at her with a raised brow. “Are you really that tired?” Betty laughed. It was two weeks after nationals. They had an assembly held while the Principal embarrassed the whole team in front of the entire school, but despite their victory, everything had gone back to normal.

“I dunno, I guess,” she mumbled, letting her back pack drop over the side of her bed.

Betty eyed her critically for a moment, thinking of the past week. “You know, you’ve been mopey since nationals. What gives?”

Liz frowned at her, lifting her head where she’d buried it into her pillow. “I have not,” she denied. Her hair was tousled from having let herself unceremoniously fall onto the bed. She also made no move to change out of the clothes she’d worn that day.

“Uh huh,” the blonde girl hummed, eyes narrowing on her face. “So... homecoming is in two weeks. I thought you were going to ask Parker. Although, why you like him, is beyond me. Those hideous glasses don’t do anything for his face.” The other girl arched a brow as her friend tensed at the mention of Peter Parker. “Do you think _he_ will ask you? I mean, you’re like one of the prettiest girls in school.”

The dark skinned girl turned her face into the pillow and groaned. “I might not go,” she finally mumbled.

Betty’s face looked like she’s just told her that Homecoming itself had been cancelled. “What? Are you serious? Liz, you _have_ to go,” she insisted. “You’ll likely to be crowned Homecoming Queen, or at least, you should with all the work you’ve put into it.” She glared at her friend even if the other didn’t lift her face from her pillow to look at her. “What is this really about? ....is it Parker?”

Liz was quiet for a while before she rolled onto her side and looked at her friend. They’d been friends since Elementary, they always told each other everything. But this wasn’t hers to tell, well, at least not the whole thing. “I... Peter likes someone else,” she finally admitted quietly, not saying that it was a _boy_ he liked. She wouldn’t break Peter’s trust even if he was unintentionally breaking Liz’s heart.

The other girl was surprised. “What? But... I thought, I mean the way he always looked at you,” she insisted. “Are you sure? Did he say that he liked someone else?”

She winced at the memory of walking into Peter’s hotel room and catching him kissing Miles. “I saw him.... with her,” she fibbed, since she’s promised. Liz felt bad lying to her friend, but this wasn’t her secret to tell. And despite everything, having seen him attached at the mouth to another boy, she still liked Peter, so much. He was smart, funny in an awkward kind of way that was adorable, and he was so kind.

“And he said... I was a good friend,” she moaned, rolling onto her back as she stared up at the ceiling in misery.

“Ouch, friend-zoned, that’s harsh,” Betty mumbled. She waited a moment before she asked her the question she was dying to know. “So, who is she? Is she on the team?” She tried to think of the other girls that were on the team, but he had never seen Peter close to anyone on the team besides Ned, although, Michelle often times sat close to them during lunch.

“Is it Michelle?”

Liz jolted up. “What? No,” she denied immediately. She didn’t think someone like Michelle Jones was the type of person to be like a teenage girl, having a high school romance with a boy. The girl seemed like she’d date one of those college guys that went to a lot of protests, or possibly an older woman that went to protests and didn’t shave her legs and underarms. Liz wasn’t too sure.

“Then who? Spill, girl,” she insisted. She’s sat down on Liz’s computer chair, rolling closer to her.

Liz pushed her back before she could crash into the side of her bed. “I can’t... well, I mean, I don’t know her name,” she lied again. God, she hated this. “And goes to another school.” At least that part was the truth, since after all was said and done she’d realized she recognized Miles. Before they left Washington D.C., she’d seen him leaving the hotel with his group, from Brooklyn Visions Academy. That meant he was also smart, but he’d have to be to have been on an Academic Decathlon team. Then again, Flash was on _their_ team, so there was that.

“Oh, okay,” Betty said as she disinflated like a ballon from her enthusiasm of learning about who Parker was dating and/or liked. “Well, she must be super pretty to steal him away from you.”

“He wasn’t mine to begin with,” Liz told her friend impatiently. She had just assumed the other liked her because he always seemed to be looking at her. Liz didn’t know how she could have gotten it so wrong.

“But you still like him,” Betty needled, rising her eyebrows.

Liz’s shoulder slumped, once more letting herself fall back onto her bed in misery. “Yes... a lot,” she sniffled. Betty made a sympathetic noise and got off the chair, climbing in the bed and cuddling her friend.

 

Outside of the girl’s bedroom, Adrain moved away from the door silently. His face was twisted into something dark and ugly. How dare that boy trample on his gumdrop’s affections.

_’Oh Pedro, I thought you were smart.’_

\- - - -

Being ground for three weeks was not fun (May had added a week after his stunt in D.C.), and that was especially true because he also had limited phone privileges while at home. So, he could only really text Miles on his way to school, during lunch, and on his way home. Peter didn’t dare text while in class lest May take his phone away indefinitely.

Thus reminiscent of a convict in prison, he decided to just do his time and wait for the time when he was free.

Also, that potencial second date was good motivation for good behavior, but hoping that his good behavior would cut his sentence short was futile. May said three weeks, and she meant three weeks. Peter consoled himself with being able to text Miles back and forth to and from school and lunch, and the occasional phone call after school before his phone was taken away.

Miles had been upset about the extra week but luckily understood, especially after he’d explained that he already _had_ two weeks for trying to sneak to D.C. while sick. That his aunt had _only_ given him a week more for sneaking out to the concert was actually pretty good.

“No way, that’s not true, or even possible,” Miles laughed on the other side of the line. Even through the phone line, the sound of his laugh made pleasant shivers run down Peter’s spine.

There was a grin on Peter’s face as he leaned back in his chair, having been setting out his things to start on his homework. “No, really! I got proof! Ned shot a video,” he insisted, pushing up the glasses as they slid down his nose.

“You’re gonna have to let me see it before I believe you,” he said, and then paused a moment. “Also, I have to meet Ned. You always talk about him, so I want to meet him.”

Peter hesitated, feeling shame fill him. He still hadn’t told Ned, and while Miles never asked or pushed, he knew he was waiting for Peter to tell him and his parental figures. “I... I’ll tell him... them soon...” he mumbled, his earlier gaiety gone as it was replaced with that anxiety at the thought of telling his friend, his almost parents that he was Bi-sexual.

He could hear Miles’ breath through the line and he consoled himself that he hadn’t hung up on him yet. “Okay,” he finally whispered.

They were interrupted by a sharp knock on the door. “Y-yeah, one second!” Peter called. “That’s Karen, I have to go,” he said quietly, clutching the phone in his hand tightly. “I _will_ tell them, Miles... I promise. B-because... I want to hold your hand w-without worrying that s-someone will see, and... and I really... really like you.”

Miles gave a small laugh. “Yeah, I really like you too, Pete,” he murmured back. “I’ll see you soon. Good night.”

“Good night,” he said back before he had to end the call, the knock sounding again. Peter jumped out of his chair and went to the door, opening it to see Karen standing there. She was wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt, not her usual pantsuit. The woman been staying with Peter in the apartment when May was on the nightshift, making sure he didn’t sneak out and that she confiscated his phone at four o’clock.

He didn’t know that if he could, Tony would have been there to do all this, but the demands of Stark Industries didn’t allow him to do this. So, he sent Karen instead, and especially because Peter liked her as a person. Although, Peter couldn’t say the same thing about her as his keeper, or babysitter might be the correct word for it.

Peter wordlessly handed the phone over, Karen promising to have it charged by the morning. “Night, Karen,” he grumbled.

“Goodnight, Peter.” He closed the door, going to do his homework before going to sleep.

 

Finally, he was free! “See ya, Ned!” Peter called as he hurried out, missing the look Liz gave him as he left the classroom. It was the last class of the day and the week, and he had a date. He hurried out of the school doors, the gates opening as he went down the steps. Miles had texted him a place in Brooklyn, and while he’d have to take the ferry, it wasn’t a problem.

Usually, May didn’t like him taking the ferry, but she didn’t have to know. She was working late today and Karen had been called back by Mr. Stark now that his grounding was over.

After going home to shower and change, since he didn’t want to meet Miles in his school clothes, he hurried to catch the ferry. He put on his earbuds as he made it onboard, hanging onto his ticket in case they asked him about it. As Peter was leaning against the railing looking over the water and listen to his ‘A Chill Mix’ playlist, the song he was listening to cut off as a call came through. Peter panicked when he saw that it was Mr. Stark and he wondered if he should just let it go to voicemail.

No, then he’d grow suspicious and think there was something wrong. “Hey, Mr. Stark,” he greeted in what he hoped was a cheerful voice.

“Hey, kid, got a minute?” Tony asked on the other end.

“Uh... I-I’m actually in school,” he lied, already feeling terrible about it. But if he told Mr. Stark he was on a ferry on his way to Brooklyn he’d want to know _why_ he was going to Brooklyn, and he’d tell May he was riding a ferry.

“Listen, I know I was hard on you in D.C.,” he started, and Peter couldn’t find it in him to cut him off. “You just... you had me worried, Pete. And I didn’t even congratulate you on your team’s victory.”

“I-it’s okay,” Peter mumbled, leaning further against the railing.

“And you were well... behaved during your punishment, really... took it like a man. And, you know, my dad never really... gave me a lot of support, and I’m just trying to break the cycle of shame,” he admitted. Peter felt his chest tighten at his words, because he was saying those things and Peter was lying to him about where he was now.

“I-I’m kind of in the middle of something right now,” he stuttered, since he wanted to get off this call before he blurted everything out. And he meant _everything_ , about D.C., about Miles, and about where he was now. Peter wasn’t ready to do so now, and besides, he wanted to do it face to face when he finally told him, him and May.

“Don’t cut me off when I’m complimenting you,” he said, hearing him sighing against his ear where he had the phone pressed to. “Anyway, listen, I wanted to talk about-“ He was interrupted by the air horn of the ferry blasting as Peter winced. Tony was silent on his end for a moment. “What is that?” the man asked, suspicion creeping into his voice.

“I’m... at band practice,” he said weakly, hating the lie once it left his mouth.

Tony hummed. “That’s funny, May said you quit band six weeks ago cause of your asthma,” he accused. “What’s going on, Peter?”

“I-I... I gotta go! Bye, Mr. Stark!”

“Hey!” Tony snapped, voice angry now.

Peter hung up, not believing he just hung up on Mr. Stark. He texted Miles, rejecting Mr. Stark’s call when it he phoned him again, and knew he was going to be in trouble later. That didn’t matter right now though, since Miles told him he’d be waiting for him at the port when the ferry docked.

He decided to go find a seat, since it would be at least another thirty minutes before they got to port. Peter was listening to Rihanna’s Love on the Brain when someone sat down heavily next to him. The young man frowned and glanced to the side, and froze.

“Hey, Pedro,” Adrian Toomes greeted, that sharp smile on his wrinkled features.

\- - - -

Special Agent Frederic Hayes thought this was a bad idea. Sure, he knew why they were doing this, but he still didn’t think it was smart to bust an arm’s deal on a ferry. It also didn’t help that there were many civilians on board, and one wrong move on their part might cause some of them to get taken hostage, or killed. The last thing the agent wanted was an innocent to catch a stray bullet from either one of these criminals or an over-eager agent trying to prove him or herself.

While, he couldn’t convince his boss to stop the op, he had managed to get him to coordinate with NYPD, namely SWAT. Now, there were some that weren’t fans of the aptly named ‘Avengers’, but even those that hated their heavy-handed way of dealing with cop killers, knew they were also the best at what they did. Hell, their connection to one Tony Stark was the reason they were even able to try and take these bastards down in the first place.

One of the arm’s deals was seen by a witness, but the person’s identity was being kept hush-hush. The only reason for that was either because they were a high-profile witness, possibly Stark and they suspected someone on the inside might spill about his identity.

Frankly, Special Agent Hayes didn’t care about that at the moment. The only thing he wanted was to bust these guys, and learning who was their boss. They didn’t have any leads on who the man could be, and the only names they’d managed to find out were Jackson Brice and Herman Schultz. However, the only one on board at the moment was Herman Schultz with no sight of Brice anywhere.

“Schultz is on the move,” a voice said in his ear where his earpiece was concealed. He was glad they’d gotten the ear pieces with Bluetooth, since the others had been an obvious giveaway with the loopy cord. It just screamed undercover federal agent.

“On my way,” he mumbled as he stood, not seeing the terrified teenager and scary looking old man sitting behind him as he went.

\- - - -

“So, Pete... can I call you Pete?”

The aforementioned boy made a noise that might have been agreement, or it was possibly a whimper. Adrian didn’t care either way. “It’s been a while since we’ve seen each other, huh, Pete?” He crossed his arms over his chest, still looking at the other right in his frightened brown eyes. Honestly, he couldn’t see what Liz saw in this guy, but he didn’t really care. All he knew was that his gumdrop’s heart was broken and he was going to fix it.

“My daughter’s been feeling a bit under the weather lately... she’s been very sad, ya know?” He shook his head as he sighed. “I hate to see her like that, Pete.”

Peter nodded shakily, whole body tense as he sat next to the man. “Y-yeah, me t-too,” he croaked.

Adrian arched a brow. “Do you now?”

He nodded more urgently, and he was confused about what was happening here.

The man’s hand shot out so suddenly Peter didn’t even have time to flinch as it closed around his arm in a bruising grip, leaning forward so the teenager felt his hot breath on his face. “Then why are you breaking her heart?” he snarled.

It was a struggle not to whimper, but Peter managed it. “W-what? I-I do.. d-don’t-”

“Quiet,” he hissed, the boy immediately obeying him. “Here’s what you’re going to do _Pete_ , you’re going to forget about whatever girl you‘re meeting.” He was obviously on his way to a date, judging by the new shirt and jeans he was wearing.

“W-what girl?” Peter stuttered, confused. He winced when those fingers dug viciously into his arm once more, knowing he would have bruises there later.

“I thought you were smart, Pete. You’re not giving much credibility to the fact.” He stood, dragging him up with him as Peter stumbled, but no one paid them any mind. “Come on, let’s go have a more private chat.”

Peter did whimper this time as the man started to drag him off, feeling panicked terror starting to crawl up his spine like a cold hand. “N-no,” he choked, trying to pull his arm out of the man’s hold.

He opened his mouth to scream, but was cut off when there were suddenly shouts from the back of the ferry. They were too far away to hear what they were saying, and covered any sounds Peter made as Adrian had managed to drag him to where the cars were parked. He jerked to a stop when felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, and pulled it out as he shoved Peter against the corner. The teenager cried out in pain as he slid down the wall and curling up as much as he could, arms wrapped around his legs.

“What!” Adrian snapped into the phone. He listened a moment before he cursed. “Cut our losses,” he said, hanging up. A few moments later there was a gunfire and more shouts but this time it was in fear. The man reached for Peter but as soon as he grabbed his shirt, the adolescent yelped and scrambled away. When he made to go after him the ship was rocked with a series of explosions all of a sudden.

“Stupid sons of bitches,” Adrian snarled angrily, straightening where he’d staggered against the wall of the ferry. His gaze turned toward the cowering teen. “You remember what we talked about, and don’t you dare breathe a word of it,” he warned. He smirked when Peter nodded frantically. “I’ll see you real soon, Pete.”

The man turned and hurried off, the sound of gunfire still being heard. Even when he was gone, the teenager found that he couldn’t move, such was his fear. There were more screaming, and smoke that burned his eyes and people rushing past where he was huddled. He suddenly heard a shout and was grabbed and Peter screamed and flailed, thinking Liz’s dad had come back for him.

“Shit! Hey, kid, stop! I’m trying to help you!” a stranger shouted, but Peter was blinded with terror and continued to fight him. He let him go as the boy fell back against the wall of the ship. “Damnit! Look! Look, it’s my badge! I’m a federal agent!” The stranger shoved something into his hands, and the feeling grounded Peter.

When he finally came back to himself he saw that a middle-aged caucasian man with light brown hair and blue eyes was crouched in front of him. Also, he was holding the man’s badge that clearly said ‘FBI’. He studied the picture and name, Frederic Hayes. Then he looked back at the man, at the agent and noticed he was soaked and blood was oozing from his temple.

“You’re bleeding,” Peter said numbly. Then he glanced around, seeing that he was sitting wedged between a white pick-up and a black car.

The agent chuckled as he wiped at his forehead. “Yeah, a little,” he admitted. He took back his badge. “Are you okay? Can you stand?”

Peter gulped and nodded. He got shakily to his feet, the man holding him up when his legs almost gave way under him. “I got you,” the man reassured as he wrapped an arm around his back to support him. “A nearby ferry came to our rescue,” he explained as they went. “We’re taking water and sinking fast.”

The teen was shocked. “We’re sinking?” Peter squeaked, starting to wheeze.

“Hey, hey, you’re fine,” he told him. “Everyone is being evacuated off the ferry onto another one that’s pulled up beside us.” They left the parking space and into the open, and sure enough Peter saw that people were being evacuated.

As he was helped onto the other ferry, he wondered what he was going to do now. He’d dropped his backpack when Adrian had dragged him off and he doubted they’d let him return for it. Also, he didn’t know where his phone was at. The fear for Liz’s father had overridden every other thought in his head.

“Peter?!” A figure rushed over and he saw it was Natasha, followed closely by Clint. She was in tactical gear, semi automatic weapon in her hands but pointed down, and she was wearing all black clothes with the word POLICE in big, white block letters on the front of her bulletproof vest. Her helmet was still on her head but the mask was pulled down to show her face.

She was a frightening and intimidating sight, as seen by men more than a foot taller than her practically jumping out of her way. However, Peter just felt relief fill him so strongly, he staggered into her arms as she reached him, having handed her rifle to Clint as he took it without hesitation. “What are you doing here, маленький?” she asked as she pulled away, taking his face in her hands as she turned it this way and that, looking him over for injury.

“I was... o-o-on the f-ferry... and I-I was...” he sobbed, starting to gasp for breath as the impending asthma attack seemed imminent.

Nat snapped her fingers in front of his face to get his attention. “Peter, breathe,” she said firmly. He lifted his hand and placed it on her chest where her heart was, and anyone looking would have done a double take at seeing that. Then they’d notice the hyperventilating teenager and realize what she was doing. “Feel my breath and match it... yes, that’s it, breathe in and out.... good boy,” she praised when his breathing started to even out.

Peter took in a deep, shaky breath before he pulled his hand away as she let him. Any other teenager would have considered themselves lucky to have had their hand on Natasha’s breast. For Peter, he didn’t feel anything but one of his mother figures helping him stave off an asthma attack.

“I think it’ll be best to get Peter onto the other ferry,” the agent spoke up, and Peter had honestly forgotten he was there. They were still on the damaged ferry, and Nat’s eyes snapped to the man and narrowed on his face.

“Who the hell are you?” she snapped, arms tightened around the teen as she defensively pulled him close. Clint tensed behind her, ready for anything. They had rounded up the buyers of the arms, and two of the lackeys that had accompanied Schultz and the man himself as well.

The Special Agent just pulled out his badge and arched a brow when the woman didn’t seem impressed. “Special Agent Hayes, ma’am,” he said anyways. “And you are...?”

“Going to hurt you if you call me ma’am again,” she threatened, she started to lead Peter away with Clint taking up the rear. The agent huffed and hurried after them, since he didn’t know them and the kid was a minor. Sure, it was obvious they were with SWAT, but that didn’t mean much when it came to him and the safety of his rescued victim.

Natasha quickly jumped across, holding out a hand for the scrawny teenager and he trusted her enough to jump, stumbling into her arms as he landed. Clint was close behind, the agent coming after him and after a few more people, and rescue personnel, the ferry was cleared. As they headed toward the closer port, which was in Brooklyn, Clint got him a shock blanket to cover him with, and by that point the rest of the team had learned of Peter’s presence on the ferry and made the rounds to make sure he was alright.

Peter tuned out the adults as they talked, which wasn’t a really good idea since they were likely calling either May or Tony, probably both, and should be worried about the trouble he was going to be in. Only, he was so relieved to be alive that he momentarily put it aside as not so important, or at least, not right now. The thing that had him on edge was that they were going to dock in Brooklyn, which was where he’d originally been headed. That meant Miles would be waiting for him.

The fifteen year old wondered why he and the other boy couldn’t have a normal date without something happening. They hadn’t even gone on the second date and Peter had already been threatened by his friend’s father, been near a gun fight and explosions, and had to escape a sinking ferry as well. As they docked, he slipped away from his watchers, who were busy discussing either the situation or Peter himself.

He had the blanket still, which wasn’t too strange since there were several people wearing the same types of blankets and some looked like they’d been soaked from head to toe. So, they paid him no mind as he looked around. He spotted him within the crowd moments before the other boy saw him as well. His face had been stricken, likely realizing the ferry Peter had been on was the one that had been the one that was even now sinking. Miles looked relieved to see him and hurried toward him.

Peter stepped forward as well, intending to meet him half-way but he felt a hand grab him and stopped. He turned to see Thor standing behind him. “Peter, where are you going, young one?” the blonde man asked, frowning down at the shorter teenager.

“I was...uh,” he stuttered, glancing back to where Miles had stopped. He was staring right back into Peter’s eyes, a mere fifteen feet between them as people moved around them. _‘...you’re going to forget about whatever girl you‘re meeting.’_ Peter didn’t understand then, but he understood now that he was away from Liz’s dad. He’d been talking about Miles, even if he didn’t know the girl was in actuality a guy.

“I just... I had to... I was looking for the bathroom.” Peter stepped back toward Thor and away from Miles, and saw the other’s boy’s face fall. He felt guilt and shame fill him, but the memory of man’s threatening voice kept him from going to him.

 _‘I’m sorry, Miles...’_ he silently begged the other’s forgiveness as Thor lead him away. The last image he had of Miles as he turned away, was his distressed face and his shoulders hunched almost in defeat, and Peter wanted to run after him. He really did, but he was a coward, so he let Thor led him back toward the waiting Avengers. Then he saw Tony with them and knew things were about to get worse.

“Previously on Peter screws the pooch...” he said as he stalked toward the teenager. “I thought you understood after your stunt in D.C. but here you are proving that three weeks being grounded meant nothing.” He started to pace, the rest of the Avengers close by and pretending they’re not listening. “You lied to me and you sneak behind my back, behind May’s back.”

“D.. does May know?” Peter asks quietly. He’s scared that she would freak out at hearing that he was once more in a dangerous situation.

“Yes, she knows!” Tony snapped. “The only reason she isn’t here herself is because she became hysterical hearing how you almost died, again!”

Peter’s eyes went wide. “Is she okay?”

“No thanks to you,” he says harshly, making Peter cringe.

The teenager isn’t sure how to respond to that, what to say to make this situation better. “What were you doing on the ferry, Peter?” Tony demanded.

Peter bit his bottom lip, because this wasn’t supposed to go like this. He felt like he’d just broken Miles heart just now because a man had threatened him. However, Peter knew he was doing it long before than, because he couldn’t come clean to his parental figures, to his best friend. That he kept talking and texting Miles in secret, and all the while throwing Miles’ patience back in his face.

_‘You remember what we talked about, and don’t you dare breathe a word of it...’_

The youth pressed his lips together tightly, not daring to say anything. “Not going to answer me? Alright, that’s it, you’re grounded for a month,” he growled.

Peter’s head snapped up, horrified expression on his face. “What?! That’s not fair! You can’t do that! You’re not my dad!” He realized what he had just said as Tony took in a sharp breath, and he stuttered, trying to backtrack. “N-no, I didn’t mean-”

Tony was hurt by the boy’s words, but let it manifest in the only emotion he allowed himself to feel at the moment, anger. “No, this is where you zip it! The adult is talking!” Tony shouted, trying not to feel bad as Peter cringed away from him. “What if you had died tonight, huh? If Nat hadn’t seen you, if the agent hadn’t found you! You’d have died and none of us would have known! What do you think that would have done to May... to me?” he whispered the last part harshly. The idea that Peter could have died was so terrifying and he _knew_ what that would have done to him. It would have destroyed him completely.

“Y.. yes, sir, I-I’m sorry,” Peter choked.

“Sorry doesn’t cut it,” he said firmly.

Peter took in a deep, shaky breath. Maybe he should tell him about everything, especially about Adrian Toomes threatening him. “I.. u-understand, I just... there’s something I want...”

“No, Peter... I don’t want to hear what you want,” he hissed. “It’s enough.” He pulled out his phone and called Happy to call the car around. “And don’t think that’s all for your punishment. No more lab time, no more internship.”

Peter thought he couldn’t be more shocked, but this was just another blow in the long list of blows. No lab time meant no time spent with his mentor, his father figure. “W-what? F-for how long?”

Tony glared at the kid as he hung up the phone. “Forever.” Peter was shaking his head, and the man saw tears start to form in his eyes, but he wouldn’t be swayed. “Yeah, that’s right. No more lab time, ever,” he stated firmly.

“No... nonono, please, Mr. Stark!” Peter begged. “I can’t... I don’t want to lose... to lose that.” He didn’t speak up how he felt that it meant losing Tony, the time spent with the Avengers whenever they interrupted their planned lab time. That he would lose a part of his family, of his heart. Mr. Stark couldn’t take that from him. Liz’s father had already made him hurt the boy he was starting to fall in love with, by being a coward due to his fear of the man. Tony couldn’t do this to him.

The man frowned as he begged for that, for lab time. And he was hurt more by that, but Tony wouldn’t let him see this hurt. “You should have thought about that before you lied to me and put yourself in danger again,” Tony snapped. He huffed and turned away from him in exasperation. “God, I sound like my dad.” The man’s phone beeped, and he grabbed Peter’s arm to drag him toward the car. Peter didn’t tell him that he was hurting him, because that’s where Liz’s dad had grabbed him in a bruising grip. He didn’t speak as he was told to get in the car, or as Peter just numbly climbed inside without even a word to Happy. Peter only flinched as Tony slammed the door after him and didn’t accompany him.

Peter wondered, as Happy drove him home, how he was going to tell them that he lost his bag and his phone without getting into more trouble. He figured it didn’t matter, since he could only imagine the texts that Miles had sent him after Peter had turned away from him at the port.

He was even more terrified of Adrian Toomes’ last words to him. _’I’ll see you real soon, Pete.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me up on my instagram: [@phiodmuse](https://www.instagram.com/phiodmuse/)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toomes has a talk with Peter... and brings along a familiar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not too happy with this chapter, but my muses were being a bit bitchy... oh well. A flashback in this is taken directly from a Spider-Man comic. Anyone that’s read it will know which Spider-Man comic I’m talking about.

**Chapter Seven**

_“Forgive me, Let l_ _ive me_  
_Set my spirit free_  
_Forgive me, Let live me_  
_Set my spirit free_

 _Losing, it comes in a cold wave_  
_Of guilt and shame all over me_  
_Child has arrived in the darkness_  
_The hollow triumph of a tree_

 _Forgive me, Let live me_  
_Kiss my falling knee_  
_Forgive me, Let live me_  
_Bless my destiny”_

—Man is the Baby, Antony & The Johnsons

\- - - -

It turned out, that real soon was Monday morning. Peter had been walking to school, shocked that he was still trusted to do that much, when a car pulled up next to him. He frowned as the window rolled down and ducked down to see inside. The young man felt that terror fill him when he saw Adrian Toomes sitting in the driver’s seat. “Pete,” he greeted with that sharp smile. “Get in, I’ll give you a ride to school... it’ll give us a chance to... chat.”

Peter stepped away from the car, prepared to run when the man lifted his hand from his lap and saw that he had a pistol in his hand. The teenager froze as the man rested his arm all casual on the top of the passenger’s side seat, but that also meant the barrel of the gun was pointed right at him. “Don’t make me ask you again, Pete,” he warned darkly. “Get in the back.”

The teenager was shaking so badly that he fumbled on the door handle before he managed to open it, and even if the windows were tinted dark, he could tell there was someone already inside. However, he never once took his eyes off the weapon in Adrian Toomes’ hand as it followed him. Peter closed the door and it locked suddenly, and he knew there would be no escape until the man decided to let him go.

When the other turned away to shift the car into drive, he also replaced the gun in his lap and Peter felt himself relax. The other person in the car shifted closer and his attention snapped toward them, and his mind sputtered to a halt as he saw the man’s face.

“Hey, Einstein, long time no see,” Skip Westcott said with that same smile that at times still haunted his darkest dreams.

Peter jerked away from the man when he reached out to touch him, falling back against the door of the car. His whole body shaking so hard he was sure he’d shake straight out of his skin, and his stomach roiled and felt the bile at his throat. _’Oh God... someone please help me...’_

\- - - -

Miles opened his eyes Monday morning, a sigh leaving his lips as he rolled over and curled up as he pulled the covers over his head. He didn’t want to get up and go to school, not when the weekend had been the worst, which originated from Friday.

 

_The fifteen year old looked down at his phone as he saw what time it was, and wondered why the ferry was late. Miles’ head snapped up as he heard what sounded suspiciously like explosions, and since he was at the dock, he searched the water for the source. He was horrified to see another explosion originate from a ferry on the water in the distance. The teenager couldn’t see the ship too well, but he had the sinking feeling that it was the one that Peter was on._

 

He remembered the feeling of terror that had gripped him thinking the other boy was hurt, or worse, dead. They had been talking and texting since Peter had gotten out of the hospital, which was almost three weeks before nationals. Now it had been three weeks after that, so six weeks. The dark-skinned teen didn’t think it was possible for him to like someone as much as he liked Peter in that small amount of time, but Miles did.

 

_Miles kept trying the other’s phone but there was no answer and he was starting to suspect the worse when he heard that a ferry carrying the survivors of the sinking ship had come in. He ran toward the dock, pushing past people and uncaring as they shouted at him angrily. His only thought was getting to the ship, to find Peter and make sure he was alright. Then as if he had summoned him, he saw him as he stopped in shock since he had truly thought he wouldn’t see him again._

_Peter spotted him and his lips lifted in a smile when he spotted Miles, and he was moving before he could stop himself, wanting to grab the other and hold onto him until he was sure he was there with him, that he was fine. He stopped as a large blonde man appeared behind Peter, who stopped his trek toward Miles as well when the man laid a hand on his shoulder._

_He couldn’t hear what they were saying but it was clear that the other knew who this man was, dressed in a police uniform. When he glanced back toward Miles, he knew what was about to happen, but that didn’t make it hurt any less when Peter stepped back instead of forward, instead of toward Miles. He was close enough to see his face, his eyes, that offered a silent apology._

_Miles felt his shoulders sag in sorrow, because even if Peter had promised, he knew that it hadn’t happened. Peter hadn’t said anything to Ned, or his parental figures. He hadn’t told them about Miles, and it hurt._

 

He groaned as he buried his face into the pillow at his stupidity. Because despite all this, he had _still_ texted Peter after that and called him once, but the other had never responded. Now, he wasn’t sure where they stood, and it made Miles feel like crap. He hadn’t realized how invested he’d been in this relationship, if he could actually call it that.

After all, they had only gone on one date, which had ended in running from the police, and they’d shared a total of two kisses, the last one being interrupted by a girl that obviously liked Peter. The last part made him feel self-conscious, because they went to the same school, saw one another everyday and the last time Miles had seen him before Friday had been the night he left Washington. He remembered the way she had looked at Peter as she had offered her help, laying a hand on his shoulder.

He growled and flung his pillow across the room angrily as he sat up, chest heaving more from the anger than from any kind of exertion. Miles wished Peter would just call him, or was he grounded again? Had they taken his phone because of the ferry incident? Miles didn’t think so, since he doubted Peter had been responsible for the explosions. The other might have tried to sneak to D.C. but Miles was sure he’d done it so he wouldn’t leave his team hanging.

Miles had wanted to also think that it was also to see _him_ , but he was starting to think more and more that this wasn’t the case. If Peter really liked him, he’d have kept his promise. Maybe he was being too harsh, but he hadn’t ever liked another boy, or person, the way he liked Peter. Miles was pretty sure that he could fall in love with him if they could just get past everything (and everyone) that seemed to be conspiring to keep them apart.

“Miles! _Ya estas despierto_?” he heard his mother called as she moved around the kitchen, probably putting the finishing touches on his dad’s lunch. When he laid back down and didn’t call back right away, he heard her start to stomp toward his room. “Miles! _No seas flojo! Ya despiertate, muchacho!_

The fifteen year old groaned and sat up, his hair a veritable mess since he hadn’t bothered to brush it out last night. Miles could admit that he’d been sulking for most of the weekend over the incident Friday. “Okay, I’m up!” Miles called back as he heard her hand on the doorknob. He heard her grumbling in Spanish too low for him to hear, but he pretty much knew what she was saying.

He sighed and started to sluggishly pack his clothes for the week, tossing them haphazardly into his suitcase along with his art books and colored pencils and markers. His dad always complained that he bought him more markers and colored pencils than anything else, but he also knew that it was the only hobby he had. Sure, he liked music, because who didn’t? But nothing resonated with him the way drawing, and tagging did.

The teen shook his head as he remembered the last tag he’d done in D.C. and wondered at it. They hadn’t even finished their first date and he had already made that for Peter, and he knew that it had more to do than trying to impress him. Miles really liked Peter, a lot, but maybe Peter didn’t like him the way Miles liked him.

He flung his math book harder than he intended, a few sheets of papers tucked inside spilling out as it landed half-way open. Miles sighed again.

“Fuck,” he grumbled. He looked at his phone, wondering if he should try calling him again. Miles should feel angry at him for not telling them, for hiding their... thing as if it were a shameful secret. He should...

He was jarred from his thoughts as his mother called again and finished packing, and decided to text him when he got to school.

\- - - -

_”Excuse me, is this taken?”_

_“Uh... no!”_

_“Say, haven’t I seen you around here before? You’re he kid whose nose is always buried in a textbook! My name is Steven Westcott, but you can call me Skip!”_

_“Um, hi, Skip!”_

_“Bet you’ve never seen pictures like those in a stuffy textbook..”_

_“Come on, Einstein! Let’s conduct a little experiment of our own! Let’s see if we can touch each other like the people in that magazine!”_

_The others larger body looming over him, hands holding him down and the fear and shame, and pain of that day._

 

Peter flinched away when the other tried to touch him. “Don’t touch me,” he hissed.

“Do you two know each other?” Adrian asked from the front seat. They arrived at a light and turned to look at them, arching a brow at Peter’s face and looked at Skip. “Is there a problem, Westcott?” the man asked with a deadpan expression.

Skip shook his head with that simpering smile. “No, there’s no problem Mr. Toomes,” he assured him. “I just know Peter from when he was younger. We use to go to the library together and I’d help him with his science projects back then, isn’t that right, Einstein?”

Peter grit his teeth so hard his jaw ached, hands clenched at his sides as he felt the door handle digging into his back. “R... right,” he choked out. He’d gotten the courage to tell his Aunt and Uncle what had happened, but without any proof, Skip had gotten off scot-free. It was shortly after that, Skip and his mother had moved away from the neighborhood, and Peter had hoped he would never see him again.

“Well, Westcott has come to work for me now,” he told Peter, turning around to drive when the light changed. He didn’t tell Peter that it was because Schultz had gotten pinched along with two more of his workers in that bust on the ferry. “As to what I wanted to talk to you about, Pete, you know that homecoming is next weekend.”

The teenager didn’t answer, not taking his eyes away from Skip who had gone back to sitting against the seat. “Are you listening, Pete?” Adrian snapped, making the fifteen year old jump.

“Y-yeah... homecoming,” he stuttered, eyes darting to Toomes before going back to watching Skip warily.

Adrian nodded, turning the car onto the street the school was on. “So, what are you waiting for then, Pete?”

Now he turned to look at the man in confusion, not knowing what he was asking him. What did he care about homecoming? “I d-don’t..”

He sighed as he shook his head, stopping two blocks away from the school as he parked in an open space, easily parallel parking. “Oh Pete, there you go again proving you’re not as smart as Liz said you are.” He shifted into park and turned to look at him, arm over the passenger side seat, and Peter was glad when he didn’t see the gun in his hand. “I want you to ask Liz to the dance, Pete!” he said with a chuckle, although Peter didn’t know what was so hilarious about this. This was not funny at all.

“Wh-what?” Peter mumbled, stunned by his words. “But...”

Adrian’s eyes narrowed on him angrily and Peter wanted to open the door and jump out, but it was locked and there was no way out. He was stuck here with two men that caused him untold terror. The teenager wondered how he had gotten into this situation. He’d just wanted to be a normal teenager that had nothing to worry about was his grades and whether the boy he liked felt the same way about him.

“Pete, you will ask Liz to the homecoming dance and show her a good time,” he said firmly, lifting the pistol as the barrel pointed at him again. Peter felt his throat close up in an imminent asthma attack as he nodded jerkily. “Just not too good, hmm?” He turned and the doors unlocked, and Peter scrambled out of the car as fast as he could.

He walked quickly toward the school gate, his single-minded focus on the fact that he would be safe there. Liz’s dad wouldn’t follow him into the school, right? And Skip...

Peter bit back the sob that wanted to escape him, the reality of what had just happened making his knees buckle and his eyes to swim with tears. He hadn’t realized he’d collapsed against the wall in the hallway until he felt a hand on his shoulder. “Peter?”

The boy jerked away from them as the other person gasped, and he lifted his eyes to see who it was. Liz. Of course it was, because that’s how his luck was. “Peter, what’s wrong? Are you alright?” There was a look of actual concern on her pretty features. He was confused by this, since didn’t she know what her father was doing?

“You don’t... know?” Peter asked carefully, watching her face. When he saw real confusion there, he realized that she _didn’t_ know what was happening. Of course she didn’t, since she’d been understanding in D.C. when she’d seen him with Miles. She was nice person, a good person. He didn’t understand how she could be the daughter of a man like Adrian Toomes, which he had thought was Allan. “Did... isn’t your last name Toomes?”

Liz blinked as he asked that out of the blue. “Oh, well... yeah, sort of. My parents weren’t married when I was born, so my mom named me Elizabeth Allan, which is my mom’s maiden name. After they got married, they just added Toomes at the end, but my friends and teachers were just use to Allan,” she explained with a shrug. She frowned as she watched him as he straightened. “Why are you asking all of a sudden?”

Peter shook his head side to side. “N-no reason,” he said, trying to stave off a panic attack on top of an asthma attack. He could feel his throat wanting to close up already. As he was about to walk off he remembered the man’s words. _‘I want you to ask Liz to the dance, Pete... show her a good time.’_

“Did... I mean, do you already have a date for the homecoming dance?” he asked her, mindful of the people moving around them on their way to class.

Liz turned away from him, looking up at the banner they were standing under. “Actually, I’ve been so busy planning it that I never got around to that part,” she admitted, not looking at him for some reason.

Peter had been hoping she’d say that she already had a date, and once more cursed his bad luck. “Oh.. uh... did you want to.. maybe, go to the homecoming dance with me?” he managed to get out. He’d planned on asking Miles on Friday, of telling May and Tony about him, and then the whole ferry incident happened, and now after that car ride... Peter felt trapped and was finding no way out. He couldn’t even talk to May and Tony, because they were so angry with him right now. Peter felt like there was nothing to do but obey the man.

He watched her face take on surprise. “What? But... you and...” she stopped as she saw how many people were in the hallway, “you know... why not ask them?” She saw his face twist into a grimace and drew her own conclusion. “Oh... well, I can go with you as friends?”

The boy was left speechless, seeing a way out and he hoped he wasn’t being selfish. “Yeah... t-that’d be great, actually. If-if you don’t mind?” He didn’t want her to feel obligated to help him, didn’t seem fair to her despite what her father said. Although, why he’d gotten it into his head that he was breaking Liz’s heart was beyond him. If they went as friends, then this way he could take her and maybe... well, he wasn’t sure what he would do after that.

“No, I don’t... I don’t mind. I wasn’t going to go, actually but this is great...” she told him, leaving out that she wished this was more than a friendly thing. Because she had seen him and Miles looking at one another, knew that there was something between them. They gravitated closer as they had talked, not wanting those passing in the halls to hear them, so she lowered her voice for what she said next. “And.. I won’t tell anyone this is a friend date, you know, so no one will know... about you and Miles.”

Peter swallowed and gave a nod. “Yeah... yeah, thanks, Liz,” he croaked, and he straightened. “I gotta... I gotta use the bathroom.” She nodded with a smile, waving at him as she went toward her class. He stumbled into a stall a few moments later, sitting down on the closed toilet seat cover as he put his face in his hands and struggled not to burst into tears. Peter hastily pulled out his inhaler, but even after using it, it still felt like he couldn’t breathe.

He was about to leave the stall when his phone chirped. Peter unlocked it and saw that it was a text message. He had actually just gotten this phone, since his old one had never been recovered. It was a Stark phone, but before he’d given it to him, Mr. Stark and May had told him that this wasn’t a reward. He was still grounded and in serious trouble, but that they knew that he needed a phone in case something happened.

Unknown Number: _Hey, I understand why you haven’t told them but... I don’t want to be your dirty secret either, Peter. Don’t do that to me._

Peter knew who it was, and even if the text made him feel ashamed, he was glad Miles had texted him. He’d lost his number when he’d lost his phone. He was glad that Mr. Stark had managed to keep Peter’s same number. As he saw this, he realized he needed someone to talk to, and to tell them what was happening before he had a nervous breakdown. So, he called him even as he heard the warning bell ring.

“Peter? Aren’t you supposed to be in class?” Miles asked as soon as he answered.

He felt so relieved to hear his voice that he sucked in a breath that suspiciously sounded like a sob. “Are you alright? What happened?” the other asked, voice worried.

Peter was glad the bell had rang, since he found himself spilling everything to the other boy, everything including what had just happened in that car. The only thing he didn’t tell him was about Skip, or rather, what had happened when he was eight years old. He knew that if May heard the name she would know, but Miles didn’t know who Skip was and didn’t want to tell him, not now.

“Oh God, Peter... you have to tell your dad and aunt,” Miles told him when he had finished, Peter crying into the receiver as he didn’t even bother to correct him about Tony not being his dad.

“No! I can’t... I... they’re so angry with me... I tried telling Mr. Stark what happened on the ferry, but he didn’t want to listen to me,” he sobbed. He was still sitting on the closed toilet seat, knowing class had already started but not wanting to move. “I.. I’ll just go to the dance and then maybe that’ll be it.”

“Peter... this man is dangerous. Even if you think Liz doesn’t know what’s happening, he threatened your life... you have to report him.”

Peter whined brokenly into the line, shaking his head even if the other couldn’t see him. “I can’t Miles... I-I’m scared,” he admitted. “I just... I needed someone to know, so I didn’t f-feel so alone.”

Miles sighed on his end. “You’re not alone, Peter... I’m with you. We’ll figure something out, alright?”

He nodded. “Thanks... I... I gotta go. M’sorry for making you late for class,” he gasped.

The other chuckled into the line. “It’s alright, I hate World History,” he reassured. “I’ll call you after school.”

“Thanks, Miles. Bye.” Peter hung up, feeling calmer than he had before. He had felt like he was drowning with no way to take a breath, but now he felt like maybe his head was just above water. Maybe he would be alright. He would just take Liz to the dance and be done with it. It would be alright.

Peter just wondered why he was trying so hard to convince himself.

\- - - -

It took a lot of convincing to get May to let him go to the Homecoming dance. He’d had to beg her to let him go, feeling dread fill him at the thought of what Adrian Toomes would do if she didn’t let him go. The man hadn’t threatened his family yet, but he wouldn’t put it past him. He just didn’t know why he was doing this. It wasn’t as if Liz liked him, and he didn’t know how he had gotten that into his head.

“Please, May,” he pleaded for the last time. “I... I’ll do an extra week of being ground if I can go... please!”

The woman huffed and looked at him, frowning at the look on his face. “You must really like this girl,” she sighed.

Peter jerked back. “What... what do you mean?”

May smiled at the awkward look on his face. He was always so shy about talking about any girl he might like, and for a while she had started to think he didn’t even like girls. Maybe she’d been wrong. “Well, you wouldn’t be begging this hard for one. So, she must be something special. What’s her name?”

The teenager’s face twisted. “It.. it’s not...” he started, realized what he’d been about to say and knew he couldn’t do this now. It was never the right time and he was getting so angry with himself. _’After the dance’,_ he promised himself, and he meant it this time. He wanted to be with Miles and he needed May to know, for Tony to know. They didn’t have to like it, but Peter was done hiding.

“She’s just a friend,” he told her at last, not wanting to lie to her anymore, at least about his feelings. “And I don’t want her to be alone at the dance just because I’m grounded.” Well, that part wasn’t exactly true, but it was alright since it was to protect May and himself.

May sighed and smiled. “Alright, Pete, but you come straight back here after the dance. If you’re not here by ten o’clock, you’re grounded for another two weeks, got it?”

Peter nodded quickly. “Yeah, sure.. and... after the dance, can we talk? A... all three of us,” he muttered, and he didn’t need to state who the third person was.

The woman nodded, resisting the urge to ask him what it was about, because she had a shift soon and didn’t have time anyways. “Alright, Pete. Karen will be here soon. And dinner is on the stove,” she called as she went to get ready for work.

It was a day later that May told him that Karen would drive them to the dance. Well, there were worse things, and besides, that would keep Liz’s dad from driving them. He quickly texted Liz this, and he was relieved when she agreed.

\- - - -

Tony sighed as he collapsed on the chair in his penthouse. It had been a long week, and he was glad it was over. He’d gotten in contact with the Maria Stark Foundation about helping the people injured in that ferry incident. It was usually for charities and renovations, but he wanted to help the people that had been hurt because he imagined what it would have felt like if Peter had died...

He shook himself of these thoughts, having promised himself he wouldn’t dwell on that. Tony didn’t also want to think of what the boy had said to him when he grounded him. _‘You’re not my dad!’_

God, it still hurt to think about even now, even as Peter had tried to take it back. Tony knew realistically that he wasn’t the kids actual father, but he’d almost said it a few weeks ago and he’d thought.... Well, he guessed just because May had asked him to be Peter’s second guardian didn’t mean Peter had to agree with it.

His phone chimed and before FRIDAY could tell him who he had a message from, he unlocked his phone. It was from May telling him that she’d let Peter go to the homecoming dance, and if he could please ask Karen to drive them since she had agreed to some extra shifts this week. He texted Karen, asking her if she wasn’t busy if she minded taking Peter tomorrow to the dance. She sent a quick reply that she wasn’t busy, and Tony shot her a quick thanks.

The man was about to put his phone down when May sent him a new text message with a video attached. He almost snorted as he saw that it was May cajoling Peter to dance as the boy complained but followed along awkwardly with the steps she was showing him.

“May... I don’t really need to learn to dance,” Peter groaned in the video as he shuffled nervously in his suit. This had been sent twenty minutes ago, so he’d obviously been trying on his suit, and the clumsy Windsor knot showed that he’d struggled with his tie. Tony sighed, wishing he could have been there to help him, since helping him with that sorta of things was what a father did. At least, he hoped he could one day help him do things like that, preferably when Peter wasn’t angry with him. He hadn’t said it, but he knew he was angry with Tony for taking his lab privileges away.

“Come on Peter, try to loosen up,” May told him, and the boy obviously had no idea he was being filmed. He was stiff and looked uncomfortable, but the more May kept encouraging him, the more he loosened up. When she did a shimmy of her shoulders, a smile broke out on his face before he laughed. Tony sighed, glad to hear it and was thankful May had sent it to him.

Aunt Hottie: _Peter says he wants to talk after the dance... the three of us._

Tony ran a hand down his face as he sighed and wondered what it could be. His mind was starting to think of all sorts of things, but he banished them all. He’d deal with it, whatever ‘it’ was.

Tony: _Alright, I’ll be there._

The man might be a bit apprehensive about this... talk, but he would be there. Peter was his kid, or at least, he hoped he could still say that after this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me up on my instagram: [@phiodmuse](https://www.instagram.com/phiodmuse/)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The homecoming dance...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been sick and sleeping a lot, or this would have already been finished two days ago...

**Chapter Eight**

_“I can’t count the tears I’ve cried._  
_There’s a million times I swear I died._  
_I’m trying, but it’s still not right...._

 _I’m not scared of the dark..._  
_I’m not runnin’, runnin’, runnin’_  
_No, I’m not afraid of the fall_

 _I’m not scared, not at all_  
_Why would a star, a star ever_  
_be afraid of the dark?”_

—Scared of the Dark (feat, XXXTENTACION), Lil Wayne & Ty Dolla $ign

\- - - -

_Monday night_

Miles waited until his dad was in the shower and his mom was busy making dinner to sneak in through his bedroom window. He had much tact and stealth than when he was thirteen, where he’d stumble in and get caught. He was taller, sure, but he knew what to avoid even in the semi-darkness of his room. Miles opened the door of his bedroom, careful to only push it halfway since it creaked after that. He’d been telling his dad they needed to oil the doors, but he’d said that there was no need. If someone broke in, their creaking doors would alert them of intruders.

Well, not if the one sneaking in knew which ones creaked. Besides, any sounds would be muffled by the racquet his _Mami_ was making in the kitchen. _Ay, Dios que escándalo,_  he thought as she banged the pots around, but Miles thought her cooking was the best.

He slipped into the hallway, avoiding the part of the floor that groaned when any weight was put on it, and made it to his parents room. Miles stuck his head through the ajar door, heard that he was still in the shower, stifled a laugh as he heard him off-key belting out an old Dr. Dre song. His dad certainly had no future as a rapper.

Miles concentrated on the task at hand, the wallet sitting on top of the dresser. He tiptoed over to it, opening it and searching for the little white card. When he saw it, worn along the edges but he knew it hadn’t been moved since his dad had put it in his wallet. The card Tony Stark has given his dad the night his uncle had brought Peter to their apartment and his parents had rushed him to the hospital.

Miles took out his phone, taking pictures of the front and back where the man’s private number was written before slipping it back inside. His head snapped up when he heard the shower turn off, and quickly put the wallet back on the dresser. Miles slipped out of the room, hearing his _Mami_ call to his dad that dinner was almost ready.

“Yeah, I’m coming!” Miles heard his dad call more clearly, which meant he was in the bedroom and out of the bathroom. So, he hurried his pace toward his room, pushed it open and cursed when he opened it too much and it creaked loudly.

He waited for several nerve-racking moments hidden behind his door to see if his dad would come running, with his heart in his throat. When he was sure he hadn’t heard him, he let out a shaky breath and made the final trek to his ajar window, slipped out onto the fire escape and closed it. He made a mental note to text his dad that he’d forgotten to lock his window when he got back to the dorms, since he didn’t want someone to sneak in. This was Brooklyn, and even if he loved it, it was Brooklyn...

When he was in bed after having sent the text, Ganke asleep in the bottom bunk, he was looking at the picture as he memorized Tony Stark’s Private number. He knew Peter had said he didn’t want to tell his parents, had made Miles swear he wouldn’t, but he didn’t care. If he had to, for Peter’s safety, he would call Tony. Peter would eventually forgive him.

He sighed as he rolled over as he curled into himself a bit, remembering the phone call that morning. _’I-I’m scared...’_

It killed him hearing the boy he liked crying and sounding so afraid, and unable to comfort him. Miles had wanted to leave school and find him and just hug him until he stop being scared, hold him so tightly until his voice stopped shaking and his tears dried.

God, he had it bad.

 

He tried convincing Peter several times during the week to tell his parents, but he rebuffed him every time. Miles grew frustrated, wanting to shake some sense into him, but more than that, he was worried. He was scared that this bastard would hurt Peter, and was more determined than ever to call that number and tell Tony Stark every thing.

It was Friday night, and he decided that he would not sit idle, not anymore.

\- - - -

Peter was so nervous he had to see the instructional video on how to do up his tie again. Every time Miles called, he had tried to get him to tell May and Tony about what was happening, but he kept refusing. He had made him swear that he wouldn’t go behind his back and tell them, and had only been minimally convinced when Miles had grudgingly agreed. So, he’d told him that if nothing changed after the dance, he’d tell his parental figures.

The teen sighed as his fingers worked on doing up the knot, thinking of Mr. Stark and about the fact that he hadn’t seen him all week. This is what he’d been afraid would happen, since he’d always been convinced that no matter what May had said, that Tony had only taken an interest in him because of how smart he was. The boy was sure that this was the reason they’d bonded, and now that he saw how much trouble he was, maybe Mr. Stark would wash his hands of Peter.

“Peter, honey, you did it wrong again,” May’s voice snapped him out of his depressing thoughts. He stuttered an apology and undid the tie, starting over again. “What’s wrong, Pete? You looked like you were a million miles away just now.” She sat on the bed next to him, the laptop perched on the chair in front of him. “You’ve been acting odd all week.”

May had at first thought it was due to being grounded for so long, but she didn’t think so. The first time he’d been grounded, he’d initially been upset as well, but then he’d gone back to himself. Also, according to Karen, she’d even heard him laughing on the phone before she came to take the iPhone away.

Now, he looked more sad, but more than that. She could tell that something was wrong, but had no idea what it could be. Maybe he was being bullied again at school. May never knew when someone was bothering him, since he hid it from her and when she found out, he insisted that he was fine and could handle it.

Peter shrugged in a noncommittal way, and she hated that gesture the most. It was mostly because it could mean a whole mess of things, especially where teenagers were concerned.

“Does It have to do with what you want to tell Tony and I?” she asked, watching him closely so saw when his shoulders tensed when she mentioned Stark. “Maybe something to do with Tony?” His head lowered even more as May sighed and wrapped an arm around his bony shoulders. “You know he isn’t mad at you anymore, right?”

His head lifted and looked at with such sad brown eyes that she felt his own eyes water. “Then why hasn’t he come to see me?” H-he took away lab day, so I can’t go see _him_ or the others.” He wiped his wet eyes, knocking his glasses off his face and not even bothering to recover them.

May sighed and reached down to retrieve them, but he just held them in his hands when she handed them over. “Peter, I’m sure he had a good reason for not coming to see you,” she reassured gently. He nodded even if he didn’t look convinced, and May resolved to call Tony as soon as Karen came to pick up Peter.

The woman didn’t want Peter to think Tony didn’t care about him, because she knew he did. She’d seen it when Peter had been in the hospital, and knew that more than angry, he’d been terrified about the fact that Peter had been on that ferry when the explosions had gone off. He’d only been angry because he hadn’t wanted to tell him _why_ he’d been on the ferry, and that he’d lied to him about where he was. That he still refused to tell them why he had been going to Brooklyn.

“I tell you what, when you come back from the dance, we’ll have that talk, all three of us. Does that sound alright?”

His shoulders slumped and she thought she’d said the wrong thing, but he lifted his face and saw the wan smile on his face. “Y-Yeah, that sounds great,” he murmured, since the sooner the better. He wanted to lift this weight off his shoulders, to just be free and not worry about sneaking around. Peter wanted them and Miles’ parents to know about them.

God, he had it bad if he already wants to bring him home to his parents before they’d even had their second date.

\- - - -

Karen looked in the rear view mirror at the teenager in the backseat, whose right leg was doing a nervous jiggle. “Are you alright, Peter?” she asked in her usual quiet voice, but arched a brow when he jumped regardless of this.

“Y-yeah! Just thinking a-about stuff,” the boy hastily replied, the bodyguard narrowing her eyes a bit. “Honest, just... I’m fine, really.”

The woman huffed softly and looked back to the front. “Well, if you’re ever want to talk about you being ‘fine’, then I’m a good listener,” she told him, smiling at him as she looked at him through the rear view mirror. When Peter paused, took a breath and nodded slightly, she counted it as a win. “We’re here,” she said, pulling up the driveway of a nice looking two story house.

Peter nodded jerkily, getting out of the car and walking stiffly toward the front door. The woman frowned and something nagged at her, some kind of instinct that told her to get out of the car. So, she got out and followed the boy, who turned to look at her with an expression of relief that didn’t sit well with her. Any other teenage boy would have been annoyed at being accompanied to their date’s parent’s door, but it didn’t seem that way for Peter.

Then again, Karen had also thought Peter liked Miles.

They reached the door and Peter knocked, and once more Karen was worried since his shoulders were so tensed one would think she was accompanying him to his execution. The door was opened by a dark skinned woman that appeared to be in her late thirties, possibly early forties. “Peter, it’s nice to see you,” she said with a smile. She paused when she saw Karen. “Good evening, I’m Doris Toomes.”

Doris extended her hand and Karen took it. “Karen Green, a pleasure, Mrs. Toomes,” she said politely before she released her hand and clasped them in front of herself. She was wearing her usual pantsuit, but her now short dark hair fell around the sides of her face and just barely touched her shoulders.

“Please, call me Doris,” she said with a smile.

Karen opened her mouth to tell her that it wasn’t proper but paused as man came up behind her, and out of the corner of her eye she saw as Peter went ramrod straight. The woman’s green eyes narrowed the slightest bit. “Of course, Doris,” she said with a press smile worthy of Tony Stark. Her eyes turned toward the man as he came up to them. “And this must be your husband.” She held out a hand toward him. “I’m Karen, a pleasure to meet you.”

Adrian stepped forward and took her hand in a firm shake. “Wow, you have a firm handshake for a woman,” he said, chuckling when his wife elbowed him in retaliation for the remark. “I’m Adrian Toomes, it’s nice to meet you. What... uh, what relation do you have with Pete here?”

The woman wrapped her arm around Peter’s stiff shoulders. “I’m a friend of the family... like a sister to Peter,” she said with that same smile, fingers tightening against his forearm in warning when he tensed at the lie. “And May said she wanted lots of pictures of the couple. Is she not ready?”

Doris pulled away from her husband. “Let me go get Liz, I’ll be right back.” She looked at her husband. “Offer Peter and Karen some drinks, babe,” she told her husband as she rushed off.

Adrian nodded. “Will do, hon.” He motioned toward the kitchen. “So, what’ll it be? A bourbon or a scotch or something?”

“I-I’m not old enough to drink,” Peter spoke up, voice cracking slightly and like he might throw up at any moment.

Karen shook her head. “No, thank you. I’m the designated driver, after all,” she told him, smile still in place.

The man smirked a bit with a nod. “That’s the right answer,” he said to them both, having migrated to behind the counter where he was starting to pull out the dishes from the dishwasher. He paused as he looked behind them. “Wow! Wow wow wow, do you look beautiful!”

Karen and Peter both turned to see Liz coming down the hallway in the direction Doris had gone earlier. She had on the red-version of the little black dress, hair straightened so it hung past her shoulders, and there was very minimal make-up on her face, not that she needed it anyways. “Please, don’t embarrass me, dad,” Liz said with a nervous laugh, but her eyes shifted toward Peter questioningly.

Adrian came around the counter and Karen stepped aside to let him pass, which coincidentally put her closer to Peter. “Doesn’t she look beautiful, Pete?” the man asked, glancing back at him as he raised his eyebrows.

The bodyguard was close enough to Peter to hear him swallow nervously. “Y-yeah, you.. look r-really good,” he stuttered a bit breathlessly, shifting in place. He looked guilty for some reason.

“Once again, that’s the right answer,” Toomes grinned at him, and there was something sharp in the expression that made Karen’s hackles rise up.

Before she could do anything, Liz noticed Karen at that point, and her head tilted as she observed her. The younger female frowned at noticing the older woman’s arm around Peter’s shoulders, and the former leaning against her slightly. “Oh, hello again,” she greeted politely with a tight smile. Karen returned the gesture and gave a nod, but didn’t release the teenage boy. Liz turned to look at Peter. “Oh, is that a corsage?”

Peter wordlessly handed it over, a bit abruptly. “Here,” he said shortly. Karen’s arm around him reassured him a bit, but even she wasn’t able to make him feel safe while in a room with Adrian Toomes. It was mostly because she hadn’t done much but guard him in the hotel room in D.C. and at his and May’s apartment while he’d been grounded. And while she wasn’t that much shorter than Toomes, she was slender compared to his more bulkier frame.

“Thanks,” she muttered, taking out the corsage out of it’s plastic case to slip it onto her wrist. “Are we ready to go?”

Doris hurried forward. “Nonono, we have to take some pictures!” She ushered both kids together, one more reluctant than the other, and then stepped back. “Liz, Peter, big smiles! Yes, that’s great! You both look so good together,” she gushed.

Karen wanted to shake her head at the obviously uncomfortable look on Peter’s face and his forced smile, and wondered if the woman was blind. It looked like Peter wanted to be anywhere else but there, and Liz just looked sad, or better yet, resigned. Even so, she took out her phone and took a few pictures that she sent immediately to May and Mr. Stark, since they had insisted. Karen also sent a text to him that she needed to speak with him immediately after she dropped off Peter.

Perhaps she was over-exaggerating, but she was good at her job because she followed her instincts. And those instincts had triggered the moment she had laid eyes on Adrian Toomes and seen the way Peter went stiff. “Well, off we go,” Karen said as she slipped her phone into her pocket.

She walked with Peter to the door, and Doris gave Liz a hug and a kiss on her cheek. “He’s cute,” she whispered as the younger girl shushed her with a hastily look in their direction. “Bye, Peter, have fun!”

Peter paused and smiled briefly at her. “Yeah, I will,” he called back, Karen holding the door open for him and then letting Liz go after them.

“I’ll make sure they both make it home safely no later than 10,” Karen told them. She gave them both a curt nod and slipped through the door, closing it and walking toward the car where Peter had already held the door open for Liz before he joined her in the back seat. The ride to the dance was mostly quiet, Liz looking at her phone as she adjusted her hair, the glare from the screen lighting up her features. Peter mostly sat stiffly in the back, but looked more relaxed than he had been in that house.

At one point, Liz leaned over to show him something. “Look, so cute!” she gushed, and the boy gave a bit of a chuckle combined with an ‘Aww’. Afterwards, he turned away to stare out the window, his leg starting to do that little jig again to indicate that he was nervous. Karen hated seeing him look so uncomfortable, and wondered how the girl beside him didn’t seem to realize this.

They arrived at the dance, making sure to pull the car next to the steps of the school gymnasium. She was planning on parking close by and wait, but just wouldn’t let Peter know in case he felt awkward about it. After all, she was there for his protection and to make sure he didn’t sneak away again. However, she was starting to think that there was something else going on in all this, including what had happened on that ferry.

“Bye Karen, we’ll see you at 9:30,” Peter told the older woman. It was 6:49 now, and it started to get dark early due to the time change. Liz waved as she hopped out of the car, hurrying toward a group of girls that were obviously her friends.

“Peter,” she called before he could leave, and he ducked to look at her through the passenger’s side window as she lowered it. “You shouldn’t try so hard to please others.” He gave her a confused look. “If you like Miles, then you like him.” She almost laughed at the stunned look on his face. “And it’s alright to like him, you know?”

The teenager’s lips trembled and while she couldn’t see his brown eyes in the darkness, the lights of the dance silhouetting him from behind, Karen knew they were filled with tears. He nodded jerkily, and removing his glasses and hastily wiping at his face confirmed that he was indeed tearing up. “Yeah... Thanks, Kar,” he mumbled, sniffling a bit. As he pulled back, she saw the set of his shoulders had relaxed a bit and as he turned, she caught sight of his face for a moment. He was still pale, but his features seemed calmer.

She watched him walk toward Liz as her friends went inside, he said something and she saw the girl’s shoulders slump and face crumple for a moment before she recovered herself and nodded. He took her hand, giving it a friendly squeeze before they went inside, and Karen was barely able to see as they separated just inside.

 _‘Good for you, Peter,’_ she sighed to herself, shifting the car into drive and going to find a parking spot. As soon as she pulled up into the parking lot, she called Friday. The woman told her that Mr. Stark was listening, and she proceeded to tell them what she’d observed the moment she’d stepped into the Toomes’ home.

\- - - -

Peter had decided to stick close to Ned, and surprisingly, Michelle, since he had told Liz that maybe they shouldn’t hide that they hadn’t come to the dance as anything but friends. Just before she’d agreed, he’d seen her expression drop and started to think that maybe her father wasn’t delusional about thinking that Peter was breaking her heart. Maybe Liz _did_ like him.

Well, that didn’t matter now, because he’d made his choice before they’d even come together to this. The almost two and a half months he’d been talking and texting Miles had cemented the fact that he wanted Miles. Peter wanted to be with him, hold his hand, kiss him, and... well, other stuff. Just now right now though!

He waved in the general direction of the punch bowl, stating that he was going to get a drink and if they wanted some. Michelle held out her almost full cup of punch and Ned said that he was planning on dragging Michelle onto the dance floor. As Peter walked off, the girl threatened to hurt him if Ned even tried.

As he got to the punch bowl, located close to the entranceway of the boy’s locker room, he felt someone snag the back of his jacket and yank. Peter squeaked as he stumbled back, hitting a body that promptly wrapped an arm around his waist as a hand clamped around his mouth. He was dragged back into the darkened doorway of the locker room, failing as he tried to get free and felt panic almost overtake him as the door closed after him and whoever had a hold of him.

“Peter! Peter, calm down! It’s me,” a voice hissed against his ear. He was released and he almost tripped on his own feet as, using the wall to catch himself, he whirled in place. There was just enough light coming from the cracks in the doors to see his attackers face, well, not attacker he now realized.

“Miles! Fuck, you scared me,” he practically shrieked, smacking the other boy on the arm a few times in retaliation. Miles winced and apologized. Then Peter slumped forward into the others arms as Miles’ back hit the wall behind him, but his own arms immediately came up to crush the slightly shorter teen closer.

He buried his face against his shoulder, feeling Miles’ lips against his mop of curly hair. “I didn’t mean to scare you, Pete. I’m sorry.” His hand was rubbing against his back and Peter felt a pleasant feeling go through his body. “I just didn’t want Liz to see me in case she mentioned it to that... bastard.” He lifted Peter’s head up, his eyes having adjusted enough to be able to see his face somewhat. “How are you? He didn’t threatened you again, right?”

Peter was overwhelmed by the concern he heard in his voice, the gentle touch of his hands on his face that he couldn’t help leaning forward to crush his mouth against his. Miles moaned a moment before he was responding, fingers digging slightly into his face where they were holding it. The other pulled back a moment to suck in a deep breath before he was kissing Peter again, hands moving away from his face as one clutched his hip and the other cupped the back of his head.

“God, I missed this,” Miles gasped against his mouth, Peter moaning in agreement as he continued to kiss and nip his bottom lip. Had he been this good the last time they’d kissed? He wasn’t sure, because Miles had suddenly turned them and Peter felt his own back meet the wall as the taller teen crowded him against the corner.

Peter flinched at the feel of Miles’ tongue in his mouth, and Miles pulled away a moment later. “Oh s-sorry, I just...”

“N-no, it’s a-alright! I’ve just... never... and it felt a bit weird at first,” Peter hurried to reassure him. He bit his lip, shaking hands holding onto Miles’ hoodie and his face felt unbearably hot that he was glad it was dark in here. Peter winced when he heard loud laughter pass right by the door they were near. “Shit, l-let’s get away from here. Sometimes guys will come in here and piss in the drains of the showers if all the bathrooms are occupied.”

Miles only nodded, stepping away from him, and was very surprised when Peter caught his hand and interlaced their fingers. He lead him further into the locker room, more light in here due to some windows on the top that had frosted glass windows. There was a door that lead outside close to the fields for when jocks had practices or a game. This is the door they exited from, and Peter wedged a rock against it, since he said it locked automatically.

They leaned against the side of the building, the music barely able to be heard and now he saw that he was wearing dark green pants with a pair of Nike Air sneakers, a black shirt with some kind of red design and a dark green and black jacket he’d worn before. “So...” Miles murmured, looking down as he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jacket.

Peter felt his arm pressing up against his own and shifted in his suit, feeling ridiculously overdressed. “So...” he copied him, kicking a stray rock beneath his black converse. “I’m going to talk with May and... Mr. Stark tonight.” He looked at him as Miles lifted his head, a hopeful look on his face. “I’m going to tell them... no more excuses.”

Miles’ mouth parted in surprise and Peter reached out, pulling one of his hands out by the sleeve so he could hold his hand. It was warm and calloused and he could see flecks of metallic paint, but they were Miles’ hands and Peter wanted to hold them and no one else’s hand. “I... I want to tell them... about my awesome boyfriend.. i-if you still want to be?”

Miles clenched his jaw hard to keep from tearing up, since he hated getting weepy in front of people, but he found he couldn’t help it. He yanked the other closer again, feeling Peter’s arms wrap around his waist. “Y-yeah... ya can’t get rid of me that easily,” he laughed, his voice cracking with emotion that made his face warm. He brushed his lips against his cheek before Peter tilted his head in search of his mouth, and his tongue darted out as soon as they met.

Peter moaned in surprise again but didn’t flinch away this time, hesitating a moment before Miles felt the shy press of the others tongue against his own. He was filled with an intense feeling of want that he was suddenly crushing Peter against the wall again, kissing him harder as his hand messed up the slicked back style he had his hair in. The dark skinned boy swallowed the sounds he made, and even if for their first French kiss was a bit wet and way too eager, it was also perfect and he didn’t want to stop.

“Wow, what a show,” a voice sneered, followed by a clap. Miles jerked back, but didn’t release Peter who had frozen in his arms. They looked over to see who it was, but Miles didn’t recognize either of them. A black, bald man in his late thirties, and a white, blonde haired man in his early twenties. The one that had spoken, the black man, came forward.

The shorter teenager made a strangled noise in his throat and Miles looked down at him, but Peter’s eyes were looking over at them... at the blonde man. Also, his hands were clutching at him, but not the same as before and his eyes was wide and filled with actual terror. Miles had the startling thought that they might be associated with Liz’s dad before the black man lunged at them.

Miles shouted as he was dragged away from Peter, the other making a sound like a wounded animal as the blonde man grabbed him. “ **NO!** ” Peter screamed, kicking and flailing his arms as the man pulled him closer. He jerked forward out of the dark skinned man’s hold, pulling Peter away from blonde man in the same instant he slammed his fist into his mouth.

The older man howled and let him go, and Miles pulled Peter along so they could run, around the side of the building. “Karen... m’gonna... c-call... Karen,” Peter gasped, taking out his phone out and dialing her number. He shoved it toward Miles when she answered, since he could barely take a breath.

“Karen! It’s Miles! Some guys tried to grab Peter and me! We-we’re in the back of the building! By the football field! Hurry! I think they’re chasing us and Peter can’t run far!”

Miles could already hear Peter starting to wheeze heavily, and it was only Miles’ hand pulling him along that kept him moving as he stumbled a few times. “Come on, Pete, stay with me,” he encouraged, now hearing the bastards running after them.

As they reached the corner of the gym, they were grabbed again as Miles shouted and Peter screamed. He grabbed onto him as hard as he could, refusing to let them drag him away from the other. While they struggled to pull him away, he yanked off his Fitbit watch and shoved it into the jacket of Peter’s suit jacket.

Miles cried out in pain as he felt something hard slam into the side of his head, and his vision swam as he felt Peter being yanked away from him. “N-no,” he groaned, feeling as he was tossed down and hit the ground hard.

“Miles!” Peter called out as he saw the other get hit and then tossed down, still fighting to get loose. Then Skip hit him in the back of the head and he crumpled back into the man’s arms.

\- - - -

Karen was already out of the car by the time she answered the phone, ready to sprint into through the doors of the gymnasium. She didn’t even question what Miles was doing there, hearing the urgency in his voice. “Where are you? The back... got it,” she shouted. “Stay on the phone!”

She heard shouting moments later, hearing as both boys screaming and the woman pushed herself harder as she ran. Karen came around the corner, almost stumbling over Miles and immediately crouched down to check on him but he only seemed dazed. That’s when she saw two men, a taller black, bald man, and a white, blonde haired man.

Karen leaned forward into her crouch and practically snarled as she saw an unconscious Peter being dragged away. She jumped over Miles, dashing forward at the black man, lifting her hand to slap his arm away that had a gun, so when it was pointed toward the the air when it fired. The woman snapped her other hand forward, giving him a vicious chop to his vulnerable throat. He choked as his hand immediately went to his neck as he stumbled back, but he didn’t get far since his right arm was still caught in Karen’s hold. She kicked his knee with all her strength, and heard a snap as he half-crumbled with a cry. As she stepped back, she snatched the gun from his now weak hold, grabbing it by the barrel before she brought it down and pistol whipped him across the side of the head.

As the black man fell back with a hand to his head and one to his knee as he moaned in pain, she took the clip out of the gun and took out the bullet in the chamber. She ran past him, and kicked him across the underside of his jaw, tossing the gun and pulling out her own as she went. The bodyguard passed by the door the boys had been by earlier that led into the the locker room, and stopped at the corner. Karen lead with the gun as she came around to make sure she didn’t get snuck up on. She saw the man, blonde and taller than both her and Peter, and he had the teenager thrown over his shoulders now.

She rushed forward, gun raised and gripped with both hands as she disengaged the safety. “Drop him, asshole!” Karen screamed, cocking back the hammer. Peter’s weight made her able to catch up to him, the man heading toward a car that was waiting for him, black or dark green.

The window of the driver’s side was lowered, it must have already been for her not to hear or see it, and it was dark. So, she didn’t see the gun until the flash of it going off was seen, the sound of it firing, and then her whole body stopped in mid-stride, jerking back a few steps. Karen stumbled forward as she keened in pain, feeling unbearable heat in her shoulder that threatened to bring her to her knees, but _Peter_...

Karen tried to keep moving, lifting the gun and firing even if her hands were unsteady, but heard the blonde bastard shout in pain as he was hit in the leg, collapsing against the car’s side and almost dropping the boy. Then another shot came and she staggered back as she choked on her own scream by the blood that quickly bubbled up her throat. “No... no... Peter,” she sobbed as she took a single faltering step forward before collapsing to the hard pavement underneath her.

She heard a car door slam closed, and from where she lay, she lifted a shaking arm in a last desperate ditch to stop them, firing several times toward the direction of the car. The ping of a bullet hitting metal was heard once and then the sounds of squealing tires and the smell of burning rubber came, and they were gone. Karen screamed, still pulling on the trigger but there were no more bullets left.

The woman somehow managed to roll onto her back, bloodied hand fumbling for her phone and pressed the red button on the side of her Stark phone for a few moments. A moment later, it connected directly to Friday’s phone and she could just barely hear her asking her what was happening, voice sharp and her Irish accent sounding heavier with how upset she was. “Sao... they have him,” she coughed, feeling the blood coating her tongue and painting her teeth. “P-Peter... they...”

She could hear Friday’s urgent voice shouting something, telling her that help was on the way but Karen could barely tell what she was sating, as her hearing and vision tunneled. Karen tried to stay awake, but it was hard and her eyes were closing. Just before the darkness took her, she felt someone fall at her side, hands on her shoulder and chest, and a young, hysterical voice.

“P... Peter..” she slurred one last time before everything faded away around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me up on my instagram: [@phiodmuse](https://www.instagram.com/phiodmuse/)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter comes to in a dark place...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no knowledge of jurisdiction or police actions, only what I’ve seen in police/detective dramas...
> 
> Freaking sinus cold is kicking my ass -_-
> 
>  
> 
>  **Warning:** _Graphic descriptions of attempted sexual assault of a minor._

**Chapter Nine**

_“I can feel it breathing,_  
_but it feels like something  
dead and cold._

 _I can feel it waiting,_  
_but it waits for something  
in my soul._

_Sometimes I call out for you,  
and sometimes I’m afraid...”_

—In a Dark Place (Single Remix), Gary Numan

\- - - -

“Come on, Liz, just forget about Parker. He’s a jerk anyways,” Betty told her, trying to coax her to the dance floor.

Despite everything, Liz felt herself bristle indignantly in behalf of Peter. She knew that he was breaking her heart, but she also knew that he couldn’t help who he loved. Also, she’d seen some people harassing homosexual people in school before, because no matter how much others might want to think they had progressed over the years in terms of gay rights, she knew there were still people that lived in the past.

For example, there was never any big movies where the possibility of the main star could or was gay. They always had a heterosexual love interest, and any mentions of even being gay or the possibility of a man liking another man, or a woman liking another woman was always vague or delivered in one-liners made to cause a reaction or controversy. Why did it have to be like that? No wonder Peter had been terrified for Liz to tell anyone when she caught him kissing Miles in their hotel room in Washington D.C.

Liz yanked her arm away from her friend. “No, Peter is not a jerk,” she told her firmly. “I told him that we could come as friends, and even if I also did it for selfish reasons, that still stands! Peter is my friend, and nothing is going to change that.”

Better wore a confused and stunned expression. “What? What do you-“

They were interrupted by the music cutting off suddenly. “What’s happening?” Liz asked as Betty got closer to her, some of the students shrieking as the lights went off and plunged them into darkness, but a few moments later the gymnasium lights turned on overhead.

“Attention!” one of the teachers called from the DJ’s microphone, everyone’s muttering and whispering quieting immediately. “The dance is being shut down. Everyone is to immediately call for a parent of guardian to come pick them up. Anyone with a driver’s license will wait for a teacher to escort them to their vehicle.”

“What’s going on!” someone shouted from the crowd of well-dressed teen.

The Vice-Principal, Liz realized now, leaned down to speak to a police officer, she was surprised to see. Then she came back to speak into the microphone. “There’s been a shooting on the grounds of the school, and someone has been injured.” That caused all the students to break out into shouts of horror and shock, some trying to rush to the door in fear. “STOP! No one is leaving the safety of the gym until a parent of guardian has come for them!” the Vice-Principal shouted.

Liz looked around, trying to spot her friends and saw them huddled together, and Betty was at her side. Then she realized she didn’t see Peter. “Where’s Peter?” Liz asked, looking around frantically. The last time she had seen him, he had been with Ned and Michelle. She’d been annoyed when Betty had asked earlier if she was sure it wasn’t Michelle Parker liked.

The girl pulled Betty through the press of bodies when she spotted Ned and Michelle by the punch bowl, and it was difficult since people had started to form into small protective groups as they all used their cell phones or someone else’s in the group to call home. Finally, she reached them. “Ned! Where’s Peter?”

Ned looked at her, his eyes wide and fearful. “I-I don’t know. He s-said he was going to get some punch but he never came back!” He looked around wildly as if expecting him to come through the crowd at any second. “Oh God, where is he?!”

Michelle stepped forward and shook him. “Shut up, stop panicking!” she barked, the plump boy immediately calming down. “We have to tell the teacher about this. Maybe he’s lost in the crowd some where. Ned, check the bathroom, but don’t go anywhere else!” As Ned moved to do that, Michelle moved toward one of the teachers, Liz and Betty tagging along but she didn’t even acknowledge them.

They told one of the teachers and after the Vice-Principal called out his name over the microphone, they realized he wasn’t in the gym. All four them had the sickening thought that Peter Parker might be the one that was shot.

_‘Oh God...’_

\- - - -

Tony paced back and forth around the room, hand going to his hair and messing it up so pretty soon it was sticking in every direction. After Karen’s call, he had called Fury to have him investigate the name Adrian Toomes. When he asked about it, he had told him about Karen’s suspicions when meeting the man, and Peter’s fear of him.

Fury had already been helping investigating FBI detective assigned to the ferry indecent. They had taken statements from the people on the ferry and the FBI Agents that had gone in to apprehend the arm’s dealers. Even so, they had never found Schultz’s boss, and with no felonies on his record, he’d posted bail and been let out awaiting his trail. Fury believed that the arm’s deal that Peter had seen and the one on the ferry were connected, but he just couldn’t prove it and there was a mountain of data to go through.

Tony had worked with the police before as a consultant where computers were involved, simply because he was the best that MIT had ever produced. He was a genius and his personal computers could go over the data better than even the computers that the FBI had. So, he’d been brought in to help, having to sign full disclosure statements and he not reveal or talk about anything he learned.

As he had been going through the data, he found the statement of Special Agent Frederic Hayes and his interaction with Peter. It was just a brief mention of the boy, about finding the terrified teen huddled against the wall in the area of the ferry where the cars were parked. He stated that he had freaked out when learning that the ferry was sinking and then he was escorted off the ship, mentioning that one of the members of the SWAT team had known him and taken him into custody while one of his guardians had been called. He knew all this, because Nat had told him that she had found Peter with the Special Agent, but he learned one thing that kept playing in Tony’s mind though.

The Agent that had found Peter where the vehicles were parked... What had he been doing there? Tony had been about to pull up the camera footage that had been recovered from the ferry when the red alert started blaring. “Shite!” Tony heard Friday swear before she rushed toward him. “Boss, it’s Karen’s phone!”

She answered her phone, putting it on speaker. “Karen! How’aya?! Where’s Peter?!” Friday shouted, her accent heavier.

“Sao...” Karen’s voice came, wet and hoarse, “they have him...!” She paused to cough and Tony saw Friday’s eyes narrow at the sound. “Peter... they...”

Friday snapped her fingers and Tony handed over his phone, and she started to dial a number. “Karen! D’ye hear me?! I’m sending help, yeh!” As the call connected, she started to speak while trying to get Karen to respond. She growled at whatever was said on the other end. “Is cuma sa toll feisithe liomsa!” Friday snarled in Gaelic. “Ye get yer arse over there, now!”

She had shoved her phone at Tony and he took it. “Karen, can you hear me?” There was the sound of fumbling and a voice calling for help on the other end. “Hello? Can you hear me!”

“Yes, hello?! Who is this?” a young man’s voice that Tony vaguely recognized said over the line.

“This is Tony Stark, who is this? Where’s Karen?”

The young man sighed in what he could only be relief. “M-Mr. Stark! Thank God! I... I don’t know what to do! Ka... Karen... Karen’s been shot, and they took P-Peter!” the boy sobbed as Tony felt terror go through him at the statement. “G-God, there... there’s so much blood! What do I do?”

“Alright, listen to me, kid! Do you have something to apply pressure to the wounds?” He made a noise of agreement. “Okay, take that and press it down on the wounds as tight as you can. Do you hear me? It’ll hurt and she might flinch, but don’t you let up that pressure!”

God, Tony felt himself start to panic. This was like Jarvis all over again, and he couldn’t bare the thought of losing another bodyguard, not again! The young voice on the other end kept him grounded through even as his knees shook and his hands trembled where they held the phone to his ear. He couldn’t think about Peter right now, not when Karen was dying, bleeding out from gunshot wounds she’d gotten from trying to stop Peter’s kidnapping.

“What’s happening? Talk to me, kid?” Tony asked, hearing a feminine groan of pain he could only assume was from Karen.

The boy was gasping against the phone, and Tony knew he was starting to hyperventilate. “I... I’m pressing down on it... t-the one in her chest... but... it’s still bleeding! Please, Mr. Stark... tell me someone is coming?! I... I’m scared,” he whimpered.

Tony closed his eyes at the tone of the kid’s voice, sounding so scared and so young. “Y-yes, help is coming, buddy. Don’t...” he paused, about to tell him not to worry and realizing how stupid that sounded. So, he decided to try and distract him. “What’s your name, kid?”

He heard him sniffling on the other end, trying not to think of whether or not Peter was crying now as well, because if he thought that someone was hurting him right now, Tony would lose his shit. “I... It’s me... Miles... Miles Morales,” he said, sucking in a shuddering breath. “I... I came to see, Pete.”

The man was confused. “Miles? Rio and Jeff’s kid?” He heard him grunt an affirmative. “Why are you there, Miles? What happened?” Tony started to have a sneaky suspicion. “Wait... you... you live in Brooklyn, don’t you?” The ferry had been heading toward Brooklyn. “Did... was Peter going to see you last Friday?”

Miles sighed shakily on the other end. “Y...yeah, we uh... shit... we were going... o-on a date,” he said at last.

Tony frowned. A date... then.... Oh. _Oh!_ “Oh shit... oh fuck,” he hissed. No wonder the boy hadn’t wanted to tell him anything, but that still didn’t answer his question about why he had been in the parking space, what had happened. He was starting to pace. “Miles, do you know what happened? Who these men are?” The boy hesitated and he realized that the boy _did_ know something. “Miles, tell me everything, right now!”

So, Miles did. He told him about the night in D.C., and about Liz finding them in the hotel, about the ferry and how Peter had told him that Toomes had been on the ferry, had caught him on his way to school Monday and had threatened him. “I don’t know who these guys were,” he admitted. “But... Peter... he was so scared when he saw them, especially the blonde guy. Mr. Stark, you have to find him.”

“I will, Miles,” he swore. “I will find Peter.”

Tony couldn’t think of any other alternative.

\- - - -

When Peter came back to himself, the pounding in his head made him moan in pain, stilling immediately as nausea roiled in his stomach and threatened to make him puke. The pounding in his head subsided after a while and he could finally open his eyes. It didn’t do much good, since it was dark and he coughed since it was dusty.

It took a moment for his sight to adjust to the gloom, and when it did he saw that he was in some kind of room, and his arms were chained above his head to something he couldn’t see to well. Peter shifted his legs, and they were unhindered, which was something. It was also cold, since it was the middle of November and even if it hadn’t already started snowing, it would soon. Thus he was glad that he still had his suit jacket on at least. He tried to stand, but his legs shook underneath him before they gave way and he collapsed, crying out as it caused his arms to get pulled taunt in the chains.

Peter took in several breaths, trying not to burst into tears at his situation, but felt some tears slip down his cheeks without being able to stop them. He hoped Miles was alright, and Karen... where was she? Where was _he_?

He knew who had brought him here, since he’d immediately recognized Skip and the other guy, the black man, he was the same one from the arm’s deal he’d witnessed over two months ago. That meant, that they both worked for Toomes, Liz’s dad. He just didn’t know why he was here. After all, he’d taken Liz to the dance, just like Mr. Toomes had wanted. So, he didn’t know why this was happening.

Had... had he found out what he’d told Liz? But.. he was sure that wasn’t possible, since he’d told Liz that he and Karen would take her home as promised. Besides, Liz wasn’t the type of person to be spiteful, no matter who her father was. Liz was a nice person. At least, he thought so.

He was alone almost for an hour or so before the door opened, the light from outside making him wince and clench his eyes closed as he cringed back against the wall. “Ah, Pete, I see you’re awake,” Adrian Toomes’ voice said. Peter’s eyes snapped open and he looked toward the door, seeing the man’s frame silhouetted against the light at his back. He walked further into the room and Peter saw him more clearly.

The man was wearing a pair of dark blue pants that looked a bit like the kind he’d seen pilots use, or cargo pants of some kind, and a brown leather jacket with a fur collar. He looked as terrifying as Peter had always found him, and especially now that he had seen that other man, the one from the arm’s deal. That meant, that he was working for Toomes, and if he had been on the ferry, it meant that he was involved in that too. It seemed his fear for the man was very justified, he just hadn’t known how justified until that moment.

“You might be wondering why you’re here, Pete,” he said as if they were having a normal conversation, and not like Peter wasn’t chained to the wall behind him. “See, I was picking up one of my associates after he was let out on bail, and I, the proud father was showing off my beautiful daughter to him.” He started to move from one side of the tiny room to the other, like a caged tiger. “And imagine my surprise when Herman recognized Liz’s date!” He laughed, but there was no real humor in his voice.

He stopped and turned his cold gaze on Peter. “Does she know what happened that night?”

Peter knew what night he was talking about and felt a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. “K-know what?” he asked anyways, trying to feign ignorance, but he’d never been a good liar.

Adrian nodded. “So, she doesn’t. Good,” he said. “I’d have had to kill you then.” He walked closer as Peter shifted back against the wall, but the man only crouched down to look down at him. “I’ve got a few secrets, and that’s one I don’t want her or my wife to know.” He shrugged his shoulders. “Of all the reasons I didn’t want my daughter to date... this certainly hadn’t been one I had imagined.”

He reached out and grabbed the boy’s jaw as Peter winced, leaning down. “Peter... nothing is more important to me than my family, and that’s especially true where my daughter’s happiness is involved.” Toomes tightened his hold painfully until the boy whimpered in pain. “And my daughter loves you, for what ever reason. So, I’m gonna give you one chance. I’m going to let you go, and when you walk through those doors, you will forget any of this happened... what you saw that night. And don’t you ever, _ever_ interfere with my business again. Because if you do,” he snarled, fingers gripping his jaw so hard that Peter thought it would break, “I’ll kill you, and everybody you love... I’ll kill you dead. That’s what I’ll do to protect my family.”

He let him go as he stood, towering over the cowering boy. “I just saved your life. Now, what do you say?”

Peter’s swallowed past the lump in his throat, tears falling from his eyes to spill down his cheeks and bruised jaw. “T-Thank you,” he choked.

Adrian nodded. “You’re welcome. Now, you’re going to stay here and wait until I let you out.” He walked toward the door, slamming it closed after him. “Guard him,” he heard the man say to someone outside, then his footsteps retreated.

\- - - -

Tony was out of the car as soon as they arrived at the hospital, having already called Rio and Jeff before he had to hang up with Miles when the ambulance had arrived. He’d told him to ride with Karen and he and his parents would meet him there. Karen had no family so when she had been hired by him, he’d told her to sign him as her medical proxy in case she was ever injured in the line of duty. Now he was ready this time, since he had the legal papers in hand, and demanded to see the doctor.

“The bullets didn’t hit any vital organs or arteries, but the damage done is extensive, especially in her shoulder.” The man said some medical jargon he couldn’t begin to understand, and while he was a Dr, he wasn’t _that_ type of doctor. “In layman’s terms, Dr. Stark, is that the bullet in her shoulder didn’t go straight through and we’ll have to dig the bullet out. If we do that, she’s likely lose mobility to that arm.”

“I don’t care,” Tony told the man, “as long as she lives.” He didn’t mention that Friday would be distraught if Karen died. Then Tony might not be able to stop her from burning this city to the ground in search of those that had killed the woman. “I’ll make sure she’s cared for. Do what you can to save her, doctor. I will foot the bill.”

The doctor nodded, told him they’d do what they could and hurried away to prep for surgery. Tony took a moment to take a breath before he turned and walked toward the waiting room where he saw Rio and Jefferson had reunited with Miles, the woman hugging him to make sure he was alright. He couldn’t say he blamed them, since he still had Karen’s blood on him and there was a look in his eyes that told that he’d never forget this for a very long time. And Tony hated to put more on top of him, but he had no choice. They had to find Peter.

Tony looked at the man in the corner, Special Agent Hayes, who was waiting not so patiently judging by the way the man’s hands were clenched at his side. The billionaire could understand, because he was also feeling like he could stray into hysteria at any moment. So, without further ado, he moved toward the three as the agent straightened and walked toward them as well.

“Ms. Morales, Officer Davis,” Tony greeted them, expression grim. He motioned to Hayes. “This is Special Agent Hayes of the FBI, and with your permission, he has some questions for Miles.”

Jefferson stiffened as he looked at Hayes as he took out his badge as proof, and while he had seen the man, he hadn’t thought he was a fed. “What kind of questions? What’s going on? I want to know why my son was covered in blood.”

Tony let Hayes take over as he stepped back. “Miles was at the homecoming dance in Midtown Tech with another student, Peter Parker, when they were attack by two men,” the man informed the boy’s parents. Rio gasped with a hand to her mouth, her other arm pulling Miles closer as if to ward off any more danger coming to him. “We need to know what happened before Karen Green came onto the scene, and what happened afterwards when Ms. Green was shot and Mr. Parker kidnapped.”

Miles nodded. “It’s alright, dad,” he told the man when he looked ready to protest. “I want to help them... to help Peter.” He looked at the man and started to tell him what happened when the men attacked him, that he believed that they might have something to do with Adrian Toomes, whom Peter had said threatened him. Then told them that he saw Karen go after them, had heard gun shots and hurried after them when he could stand. “They’d already... shot her when I got there. That’s when I grabbed her phone and spoke to Mr. Stark and he instructed me to put pressure on her wounds.” He looked at his parents. “That’s why I have blood on me. She needed my help.”

Rio hugged him. “My son, _el héroe_ ,” she said proudly, hugging him.

Agent Hayes nodded, and Tony stepped forward. “Did you... hear where they were taking him? Did they say anything?” he asked the boy, but Hayes grabbed his arm and stopped him. “Let go of me.”

“Excuse us,” Special Agent Hayes told the couple, and he pulled Tony out of the waiting area. “You’re out of line, Mr. Stark. This is a federal investigation, and while you are a consultant, you aren’t authorized to intervene beyond that.”

Tony growled as he yanked his hand out of his hold. “That’s my fucking kid! You can’t expect me to just sit here and do nothing!” he hissed angrily.

“I understand that you’re worried about Mr. Parker, but you are a civilian, Mr. Stark. We will do everything we can to recover Peter, but if you continue to interfere, I _will_ have you arrested for obstruction of justice.” The man paused as his phone started vibrating. “Excuse me.” He pulled out his phone as he answered, speaking to the detective on the case. Hayes needed to tell him what he’d found out from Miles and to see if there was any evidence linking Adrian Toomes to Herman Shultz. He knew that if they wanted to build a case against the elusive head of the arm’s deals, they would have to do everything by the book. So, that meant getting a warrant, which wouldn’t be easy without probable cause.

Meanwhile, Tony shook his head as he kicked the trash can beside him and plopped down on one of the chairs lining the hallway. He put his face into his hands as he tried to keep his breathing steady, but it wasn’t easy. Peter was in that bastard’s hand and he couldn’t do anything. What if they were hurting him? His breathing hitched at the thought, feeling tears sting his eyes.

“Mr. Stark?”

Tony’s head snapped up at hearing Miles’ voice, and quickly wiped at his eyes. “Hey, kid,” he choked, trying to get his emotions under control. It was hard when he felt so helpless while Peter was in danger.

“You... you said you would find Peter... did you mean that? Can you find him?” Miles’ shoulders were hunched, making him look shorter than he really was, but he was sure the kid was about Tony’s height.

He stood and placed a hand on his shoulder. “I did, but the... agent says he’s handling it, and doesn’t want my help.” Tony sighed and glanced down the hall where Hayes had went down, but he was gone now. “If only Peter hadn’t dropped his phone. I could have tracked him.”

“W... what about a FitBit?” Tony looked at him with a frown. Miles bit his lip as he looked back toward the waiting room, but his parents couldn’t see them. He’d told them that he needed to go to the bathroom, but it had been a lie. “I didn’t say anything to the agent, but... I... before Karen got there, I shoved my FitBit into Peter’s pocket.” He looked at Tony. “It’s a FitBit Versa my parents gave me for my birthday. It has Bluetooth and GPS on it. You should be able to track it, right?”

The man was already pulling out his phone, it wasn’t anything that was on the market, since he had made it for himself and was more advanced than anything SI was selling. After all, he had to save the best things for himself, and his loved ones. Peter’s was just as advanced, which had been confiscated by the feds along with Karen’s own phone. He made a mental note to have his lawyers get them back for him. He couldn’t have the feds trying to copy or ‘seize’ his company secrets. They’d already tried that when he had shut down the weapon’s manufacturing section of his company after his near-death experience in Afghanistan.

“What’s your account name and password?” Tony asked as he pulled up the website, putting in the information when Miles told it to him. From there he was able to hack into the website to turn on the GPS on the FitBit that was linked to the account. He knew that he might get caught, but Tony didn’t care. They could arrest him _after_ he’d found his kid. “There! It’s... located in an old industrial park in Brooklyn.” Tony looked at the boy. “I’m going to find him, Miles. If the agent asks, you don’t know anything.”

When Miles nodded, he gave his shoulder a squeeze before he turned and started to rush down the hall. He called Friday as he reached the doors. “Fri, I got his location,” he told her, “I’m sending you the address now,” he told her as he texted the address to her.

“I got it. I’m leaving now,” the Irish woman told him. “How are you going to play this out so we’re not arrested?”

“You leave that to me. Do you have an inhaler for him?” Tony asked, worried he might get an asthma attack while he was in captivity.

Friday snorted. “What do I look like?” the Irish woman snarked, ending the call. She was at the tower still, and if she took a helicopter, she would get there first. The woman loved the boy and after what they’d done to Karen, he knew she’d want first dibs at these bastards. Tony almost felt sorry for these sons of bitches, but not really.

Tony dialed another number. “Fury, it’s Stark... yes, I’ve found Peter, but the agent is giving me trouble. Yeah, so just pretend there’s an anonymous tip or something. I sent Friday ahead though... yeah. Give her an hour. Got it.” He sent him the address and the one-eyed man told him the team would be dispatched in an hour on a tip of gunshots from heavily artillery being fired in the area to justify SWAT to be called in. Tony had called Fury and told him the situation as they were on their way to the hospital, so the Avengers were already suited up and ready to leave.

\- - - -

Toomes leaned over the map on the table where Phineas Mason had circled a specific section in the bay. “There connections are in the bay, and it we sever them, the whole building will lose power,” he said confidentially. He motioned to the pictures on the table, which were of scuba gear and the underwater blowtorch. “I have a guy that can do it, can maybe even be our fall guy, and when the power is down, we can go in, get to the safe and use the same torch to cut through it.”

“How do we know it won’t be triggered when we cut through it?” Adrian asked him. He knew that these days drilling or cutting through a safe wasn’t the most rational thing to do, since they had their own security mechanisms.

Phineas shook his head. “I have a guy on the inside in security. He says Stark uses those newer safes for his blueprints and research materials, but the one in the sub basement 3 that isn’t on the plans has a older safe. I’m sure that’s where he keeps his unreported funds. My guys says he overheard the Potts woman stating that the funds had been converted into gold.” He jabbed his finger on the blueprints of Stark tower, where he’d crudely drawn where the third subbasement was located. “That’s where he has it stored.”

The man crossed his arms over his chest as he studied the plans, the gear and then looked at Phineas. “So, this guy cuts the power, you and I go in to cut open the safe and Randy drives the gate away van, which will be parked on a side street close to the entrance of the parking garage.”

He nodded, and while he didn’t look like he wanted to be the one to cut through the safe, they were short staffed and Toomes didn’t trust either Westcott or Phineas’ other guy to do the safe. It was only a shame that Brice had threatened to rat them out to the cops, then he wouldn’t have had to die. While Herman and he had been horrified with Toomes’ execution of the man, they also knew that letting him live was a sure way for them all to wind up in jail.

“Alright then. We’ll leave Westcott guarding the kid until the job is done, and then have him release him afterwards,” Toomes said. “That way Stark will be too busy looking for him, and we’ll have the element of surprise.” He took out his phone and texted the Skip of what they planned.

Phineas frowned. “Do you think it’s wise to let him go? Herman won’t talk, but what makes you think the kid won’t?” Of course, he didn’t want Toomes to kill the teenager, but he knew Toomes was behind the arms deals, had seen Herman and Jackson’s faces (even if Brice was dead). If his body was found they would link his murder to them.

Toomes looked at him as he paused in the middle of sending the text. “I’m not going to kill the kid. He’s my daughter’s boyfriend,” he told him, looking back at his phone to finish the text to Westcott. “Besides, he knows better than to say anything. Because if he does, I’ll kill him myself, along with that pretty aunt of his.”

The man looked skeptical when he said the kid was his daughter’s boyfriend, since if he remembered correctly (and he did), Toomes had to threaten the kid to get him to take the girl to that dance. It didn’t exactly fill Phineas with confidence about letting him go, but he also didn’t want to suffer the same fate as Brice. “Alright, boss.”

Toomes put his phone away after messaging Randy to meet them at the rendezvous point, knowing he was somewhere upstairs. He always wandered off on his own on the phone, talking to his supposed girlfriend. The man didn’t care if it was a girlfriend or one of those 800 numbers that offered phone sex, as long as he did his job and kept his mouth shut. He and Phineas started to pack everything up. That way, if anyone did come here on the kid’s word, they wouldn’t know their next move. “Come on,” he said, walking out of the building toward his car followed by Mason.

\- - - -

Peter’s breathing had calmed, forcing himself to breath slowly lest he suffer an asthma attack, which wouldn’t be good since his hands were bound and he didn’t have his inhaler. He had tried to get comfortable but it wasn’t possible with his arms above his head. It was still dark and he was starting to shiver from the cold. Also, he felt a bit drowsy and disoriented from the hit to the head he’d been given earlier. Peter hoped Toomes let him go soon.

It was maybe twenty more minutes later when the door opened again. He squinted against the light as someone else stepped inside, thinking it was Toomes coming to let him go. “Well, now that they’re gone... how about we have some fun, Einstein?”

Peter shook his head as he heard Skip’s voice, the man closing the door behind him. “No,” he whimpered, trying to scramble away from him as he heard him get closer in the darkn, but there was nowhere to go. “Don... don’t touch me!” Peter wailed, before unforgiving hands were on his hair and over his mouth as he was pushed against the wall.

He felt terror fill his senses like ice-water down his whole body as he felt the man’s breath on his face, just enough light to see his eyes boring into his own. Skip’s hand on his hair moved to his jacket, yanking it open as he heard one of the buttons pop off and land somewhere on the ground where he couldn’t see. He screamed against the hand covering his mouth when he felt something give way in his chained right arm from the man’s added weight, agony licking down his nerve-ending as tears ran down his face. Even so, Peter bucked when he yanked his shirt open next, freeing one of his legs as he tried to desperately kick at him.

Skip screamed as the boy managed to kick him in the leg where he’d been shot, and he fell back, groaning as he held onto the injured appendage. “You little shit!” the man shouted, clenching his eyes closed as he tried to work through the pain.

Peter was breathing heavily, whole body shaking as he pressed back against the wall. “F-Fuck you!” he gasped in a trembling voice. His arms hurt from where he’d been pulling on them, especially the right arm, and Peter was sure his arm had come out of its socket. The pain was making it hard to breathe, and his throat was threatening to close in an asthma attack. Even so, as Skip sat up and came at him again, he kicked wildly at him again.

“Get the fuck away from me!” Peter tried shouting at the top of his lungs, hoping the others would hear them, but it only came out as a wheeze. He was starting to panic when one of his legs was caught, but refused to give up as he kicked with the other.

The man cursed as the teenager’s converse clipped his jaw, his vision whitening for a moment. He managed to grab the other leg before he could hit him again, dragging himself over the other and using his body to hold him down as the teen cried out. “Shut the fuck up,” Skip snarled, grabbing his head and slamming it back viciously against the wall behind him.

Peter slumped against the chains, dazed but not unconscious. Good, Skip thought, since he wanted him awake for this. “It’s no use yelling. Everyone left.” Skip grabbed the glasses off Peter’s face, tossing them down and didn’t care if they broke. “You know, I’ve had others... but none were as good as you,” he said as he lowered his face to meet Peter’s dazed, yet terrified eyes, reaching for his pants and undoing the belt and then his trousers. “You’re going to love it,” he whispered in his ear as the boy started crying. “Just like before... isn’t that right, Einstein?”

\- - - -

The good thing about the helicopter that Tony Stark had designed, was that it was quiet when it hovered, and Friday was glad for this as they approached the area. She looked at the phone, Tony having sent over the signal from the FitBit, and it was the old dilapidated factory below her.

“Get me as close as ye can,” she told the pilot, securing the harness around herself. “Then get the hell outta here.” When the pilot gave an affirmative, she attached her harness to the bungee cord which was secured to the helicopter and then opened the door. The wind whipped against her body, but she barely felt it since she was wearing black pants, long sleeved jacket with a bulletproof vest over that, a black ski mask over her face with a gas mask, which had special lenses installed into it that could go into night scope, or heat seeking, and she was even able to record and take pictures.

Friday jumped, slowing her descent with a hand on the bungee cord, and as soon as her feet touched the roof, she unhooked herself from the cord as the helicopter flew off quickly. She drew her weapon, a shot gun, and turned on her nightvision as she started to move quickly toward the roof-access door that would lead her inside. The doorknob was practically useless, so it didn’t take more than a single hit for the lock to snap as it opened easily.

The woman moved silently, listening to all the sounds of the old building. She peered down through the dirty window into the main floor. There were two men there, looking over something on the table, but she was too far to see what they were doing. She zoomed in and snapped pictures of their faces and the plans and pictures on the table by pressing the button on the side of the mask. As she watched, the one she identified as Adrian Toomes fiddled with his phone before he and his associate left. She didn’t try to stop them, since her objective was finding Peter and getting him out, and killing anyone that dared get in her way.

A guard learned that the hard way, who was between her and the next floor, milling about in the stairwell as he talked on his phone. She let her shotgun hang by the strap on her shoulder, and snuck up behind him. Friday drew the dagger from the sheath strapped to her thigh, and she used one hand to clamp over his mouth and the other to cut his throat in the same instant. The man trashed a moment against her as the blood spilled from his neck before slumping, and Friday eased his dead weight to the floor. His body made a louder thud that she’d intended, but after listening for a few moments, she was sure she hadn’t been discovered.

It was on the third floor that she paused, ears strained as she thought she’d heard something. Friday moved quietly and quickly down the hallway when she identified the sound as crying. A shudder passed through her body and started to move faster. _’Peter...’_ her mind screamed, her blood starting to pump faster in anticipation. Finally, she got to the door where it was coming from, and reared back and kicked it open as it easily gave way.

She froze in the doorway, the sight before her making her body stiffen in disbelief and horror. There was a man on top of Peter... there was a man.... on top of Peter....

“I’ll fecking kill ya!” Friday shrieked, rushing forward. She slammed her full body weight into the bastard as they both went tumbling, the woman winding up on top of him. Her shot gun was forgotten as she wrapped her hands around his throat, squeezing. “Ye piece of shit!” she snarled, thumbs pressing down against his airway.

He tried kicking out, but she was straddling his chest with her legs shoved up against his armpits so he couldn’t get any leverage to push her off him with his elbows. Just before his eyes rolled back into his head, she let him go and he gasped a desperate breath in. It was his last, as she grabbed her dagger and slammed it down through his throat with an enraged scream, yanking it out with a spray of blood, and bringing it down a second time before she plunged it through his right eye with a sickening squelch.

The woman watched him bleed out, shoulder heaving with her breaths, and when he stopped moving, she finally climbed off him. She moved toward the boy, falling to her knees in front of him and reached out. Peter screamed and scrambled back, and she froze.

“Peter... no, it’s alright... it’s me,” she soothed, turning on the keychain flashlight attached to her vest before yanking her mask off so he could see her face, and then her gloves since they were covered in blood. “Ya know me, yea? It’s Friday.” The boy was looking at her, eyes wild and fearful, and it hurt her so much to see him like this. “There’s a good lad. I’m gonna get ya outta here, yea?”

She slowly reached for him again, the other whimpering as he shrank back, eyes watching her hand fearfully, but she only touched his face, caressed his tear-stained cheek. “D’ye see? I ain’t gonna hurt ya, pet,” she told him gently.

It took a few moments longer for his eyes to clear, for the terror to fade as he squinted at her. She realized he didn’t have his glasses on and she looked around and saw them on the floor close by. “Here,” she murmured, taking his glasses which now had one of the lenses cracked, and slipping them on his face. Even if he seemed to recognize her, he still looked disoriented.

“Friday?” Peter whimpered. When the woman nodded, he sucked in a breath before he let it out in a sob. “I... I was so... so scared,” he cried. “He... he...” The rest of what he was trying to say was lost as he started to sob. He gasped as his breathing hitched, and realized he was having a asthma attack.

The woman grabbed the inhaler from the pouch on her thigh opposite the one she had her dagger sheathed and brought it to his gaping mouth. She pressed the button as he inhaled sharply. “There ya go, Pete... easy now,” she whispered, running her free hand down his curly mane of hair. When she was sure the attack had passed, she pocketed the inhaler and then looked him over. “I have to get ya outta these chains, Peter.”

She didn’t know how much longer it’d be until the calvary arrived, and she wanted to get him out of this room. Friday would have to put her mask back on and make sure nothing was left of her presence. That... filth had been trying to rape Peter, and she would not regret what she did, neither would she go to prison for disposing of such scum.

Friday saw that the chains were held together with a small, flimsy combination lock, but she easily opened it with a well-place hit from the butt of her shotgun. When Peter lowered his arms with a cry, she knew something was wrong. “What is it, pet?”

“My arm... h-hurts.. dis... dislocated,” he slurred.

Friday cursed, knowing she’d have to set it and that it was going to hurt. She grabbed her black ski mask and handed it to him. “Bite on this. I’m gonna pop it back in.” As soon as he clumsily shoved the mask into his mouth and bit down, she wasted no time as she yanked on his arm and it went back into it’s socket with a pop. Peter’s scream was muffled by the mask and more tears ran down his face, and she reached out to wipe them again. “I’m sorry, pet... but that’s all... it’s over,” she reassured as he nodded.

Friday did up his shirt and then his jacket buttons, glad to see that that while the bastard had managed to get his pants undone, he still had them on. It means she’d gotten there in time, and she was so fucking grateful for that. “I’m gonna help ya with this, alright?” Peter nodded hesitantly. She made sure her movements were slow and careful, pulling up his zipper and then buttoning them up. “There, all done, love.”

She led him into the hallway, but paused at hearing shouting coming from down stairs. “Oh, there’s me cue to scram,” she told him. She grabbed him by the shoulders. “Listen, help is coming, but I have to go.” Peter made a noise of protest, but she shushed him again. “I’ll see you real soon, promise.”

She pressed a kiss to his temple before pulling on both the ski and gas mask on, then urged him toward the stairwell. When he’d gone, she went into the room, pulled out a can of lighter fluid, dosed the body of the rapist with it and then set fire to it. “Burn in hell, ya fecking scum,” she hissed. Then she left, hurrying back in the direction she’d come, jumping over the guard’s corpse and making it to the roof.

Friday was about to scale down the side of the building when the helicopter appeared from behind an old billboard and she grinned. “Ya came back for me? I’m touched,” she said into her com.

“I told him to go back,” Tony said over the line and the woman shook her head. “Now grab the rope and get your ass outta there, Fri.”

“Yes, boss,” she said, running toward the edge and jumping. She grabbed the rope before the helicopter veered to the side and flew away before any federal or police choppers could come onto the scene.

 

Peter huddled against the wall as he moved down the stairs slowly, hearing the men shouting ‘clear’ downstairs. As he got to the first floor, he froze as he was met by someone with riot gear and the word ‘POLICE’ on the vest as the light on the end of their weapon shone in his face.

 

Thor was usually the first one into the line of fire and the last one to retreat, since the man always insisted and was able to give his team cover fire while they set themselves up to take the perps down. It was what he did best, but now he wasn’t sure if it was good in this situation. That he should have gone in last, because he had never really considered his size in comparison to the boy, Peter.

The large man had seen the small boy, seemingly unharmed besides a few bruises on his face, and he’d been relieved as he called his name and rushed over. He knew the others always had his back and that they were just behind him, since they were also worried about Peter; Steve, Bucky, Sam, Clint and Vision. Thor on some level knew they made an intimidating sight, but it was a good thing when they worked in their line of work. But Peter had never been afraid of them or anything, and when he did see them his face always lit up in a joyful smile when he saw them.

Now, as all them rushed toward the teen to see how he was, Peter staggered back with a fearful cry that stopped the six men in their tracks as if they’d slammed into an unmovable barrier. They stared at one another for a few moments before Steve stepped around Thor, removing his mask to show a concerned look on his features. “Pete, what’s wrong?” His face twisted in confusion when the teen only shrank away. “It’s us... Peter...”

Suddenly, Nat pushed past the six men. “Get back, all of you,” she hissed angrily, but they weren’t sure if she was mad at them. They hadn’t done anything. Clint opened his mouth to protest, and the woman leveled him with a glare that made him step back. “Everyone... now!”

Behind her, Peter flinched away from her voice, and after a moment, the six men started to back away, glancing between Nat and Peter, unsure what was happening. When they’d gone out of the room, she turned to look at Peter, taking off her masks and letting them and her weapon drop to the floor, wincing as he twitched at the loud sound of it hitting the ground. “Hey, маленький, do you know who I am?” the woman asked gently, stepping forward once.

Peter’s eyes had been searching for a exit, mind having jumped back to that room and Skip and his hands on him, and when she moved toward him, his gaze snapped toward her and he pressed himself against the wall at his back. “No... don’t touch me,” he whimpered, eyes wild. Natasha knew that look well.

“No, I won’t touch you unless you want me to, I promise,” she told him in the same soothing voice. “Do you know where you are?” Peter shook his head. “You’re in Brooklyn, маленький. We came to bring you home.”

His eyes widened a bit, recognizing that place. “M... Miles?” he slurred. He glanced around as if he would see this person, and Natasha wondered who that was. She did realize that his speech was slurred so he probably had a head injury.

“Yes... I... I’m going to take you to Miles, and Tony and May. Do you want that?”

The trapped look in his eyes started to fade away as his shoulder relaxed a bit. “Y... yeah... I want... I want May... I want my dad,” he gasped, holding his right arm against his chest. “Can you take me there?” The tears started to fall down his bruised face and Nat felt her heart constrict, and wanted to hurt the one that had dared put their hands on their kid.

“Yes, I’ll take you there. Look at me, Pete. You know me, don’t you?” she encouraged. “Who am I?”

He looked at her, and she was relieved when she saw his eyes clear. “T... Tasha... Aunt Nat... oh... oh...” he sobbed, nodding. “I’m safe?”

Natasha felt her own eyes fill with tears. “Y-yes... you’re safe, маленький. No one is going to hurt you again.” Over her dead body would she let someone touch him again. She’d rip their heart out of their chest with her bare hands first. “Can I come closer?”

Peter sobbed harder as he nodded, and she hurried forward as he crumbled, catching him and she was glad when he didn’t flinch away from her. “I got you, Pete... you’re safe... you’re safe,” she whispered, knowing he needed to hear it. “You’re safe, маленький.”

If anyone had looked into the hallway, they would have seen six grown men and one woman crying, but they wouldn’t have given a damn. They’d been listening to the whole exchange and realized that some... lowlife scum had hurt Peter... had... and they wept for the pain and horror the boy must have passed through.

They also wanted a bloody and violent vengeance.

 

When the ambulance arrived, the paramedics were both male, so Wanda was forced to check him over when Peter had screamed when the men had tried to get close. “Wanda is going to come closer, Peter. She won’t hurt you, but she needs to touch you to check over your injuries.” Wanda had some training as an EMT, since she had planned on becoming one before deciding to become a police officer instead.

It took a lot of coaxing for Peter to allow the woman to come near, and made sure her movements were slow and careful, always telling him what she was doing so he wouldn’t panic. Peter clutched onto Nat’s hand the whole time, and it was just as well, since the woman didn’t think she could let him go at the moment.

“Your shoulder is injured, did you hurt it?” Wanda asked.

“Y-yeah, my... my arm,” he said, blinking quickly as his eyes threatened to close.

Wanda and Natasha shared a look and the younger woman brought up one of their smaller flashlights to shine in his eyes. His eyes were dilated and with his slurred speech and confusion, it seemed Peter had a concussion. “Does your head hurt,Pete?”

“Yea... a lot,” he admitted, leaning against Natasha as she wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “Feel.. a bit sick too.”

Wanda hummed and turned off the light. “You likely have a concussion then. Are you hurt anywhere else? Can I check?” she asked as she reached for his suit jacket but he made a distressed sound and she backed off. “Alright... it’s okay. I won’t check.”

“Can.. I see May and dad?” he muttered, eyes closing and staying closed. “Is Miles okay?”

Natasha ran a hand down his hair as he started to doze. “Yes, Miles is fine, Pete. You’re safe... just sleep and when you wake up May and your dad will be there.”

Peter moaned softly. “W... will you protect me?” he murmured, already half asleep.

“With my life,” she swore. “Sleep, маленький,” she whispered. A moment later, his breathing had evened out and the woman took in a shaky breath, closing her eyes to try and reign in her emotions. When she opened them, she felt a bit calmer and looked at Wanda.

“Whose Miles?” the younger woman asked her. There was no need to ask who ‘dad’ was, since anyone that had been around Tony and Peter would realize how close they were, like father and son. “Why was he asking for him?”

Nat shook her head. “I don’t know, maybe one of his classmates. He was probably just confused cause of the concussion.” Both woman looked down at the teen and even if he likely didn’t weigh much, he was already Wanda’s height, whom was three inches taller than Natasha herself, and still growing. So, they were unlikely to be able to lift him. That meant one of the guys would have to do it.

After Wanda made sure he was breathing normally, Nat gestured for Bucky to come closer, since the six foot tall man was the closest. The man was careful as he lifted the teenager into his arms with little more than a grunt, already having handed Steve his weapon. Peter whimpered in his sleep, likely as his arm was jarred, but Nat stepped closer and whispered an endearment in Russian into his ear and he immediately settled.

The rest of the Avengers had gone to check the building to make sure there were no more threats, even if they knew there weren’t. All they found were two dead bodies likely killed by Friday, and the burned one lead them to believe he was the one that had sexually assaulted Peter. They’d recovered two phones from the corpses and sealed them in evidence bags and cordoned off the area after taking pictures. The medical examiner would take care of the bodies.

Now they hovered anxiously around the room, not knowing what to do. Bucky moved out of the building, getting into one of the unmarked police cars as Nat slid inside with him in case Peter woke up. She texted Tony to tell him that they had Peter. The man texted back almost immediately.

Tony: _Thank you! May and I are waiting at the tower. Bring him over so Dr. Cho can check him over._

She quickly texted back that only Dr. Cho be the one to attend to him, but offered no other explanation. Although, she knew he would draw his own conclusions.

Natasha knew that Tony was his legal guardian and had the right to private medical care. The tower, after all, had it’s own medical floor. She told the police officer driving to take them to Stark Tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Edited:** _June 16, 2019_
> 
> Hit me up on my instagram: [@phiodmuse](https://www.instagram.com/phiodmuse/)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron Davis’ part in all this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I backtrack in this chapter to when Peter’s is hospitalized and he first meets Miles. This chapter is the longest, since I was trying to wrap this story up without going over the ten chapter limit, and still wasn’t successful. Also, my muses are being little shits and aren’t letting me finish this. So, now instead of the ten chapters I intended, it’s turned into eleven.

**Chapter Ten**

_“In my dreams, I am weightless,_  
_I swim like a comet through the darkness._  
_I drift over butterflies,_  
_And nothing else, nothing else._

 _This is my escape_  
_Until I wake,_  
_So, let this wild heart run free._  
_Let this wild heart run free...”_

—Wild Heart, SPELLES

\- - - -

_|Day after Peter’s 2nd night in the hospital|_

“Mr. Davis,” Tony drawled as he leaned against the man’s beat up car, making the man jump.

“Jesus!” Aaron snapped as he closed his trunk and looked at the billionaire. He knew the man would eventually find him, he just hadn’t expected for it to be this soon. From what he’d heard from Miles, Peter was still in the hospital. Aaron had contemplated visiting the kid for half a second, but decided against it.

That’s not to say that he wasn’t grateful to the teenager to having saved his life, but he didn’t want Tony freaking Stark to sic the police on him. For all the good it did, since he appeared to have found him.

His eyes darted around as he tensed when he didn’t see the woman bodyguard, but there didn’t seem to be any sign of her. However, that didn’t necessarily mean much and opted to keep his ears open in case she tried to sneak up on him. Aaron knew better than to think Stark was here by himself.

The man always had a bodyguard, especially after the Ultron incident. While the exact details of what had happened weren’t known, Aaron knew what the papers had written. An explosion at Stark Tower caused by a former protégé of Tony Stark which had caused the death of his bodyguard, Edwin Jarvis.

“So, what do you want. This doesn’t seem like your kind of place to hang out,” he joked mockingly, fiddling with his keys the only indication that he’s nervous.

Tony smirked. “Indeed,” he said, walking closer with his hands in his pockets. Aaron stiffened as he felt something hard and sharp press up against his side, and turned his head slowly. He was met with fierce pale eyes set in an attractive face; the bodyguard.

“I wouldn’t recommend ya move, me hand might slip,” she warned, hand steady as she pressed the blade against him.

Aaron turned away to look at Stark, lifting his hands in the universal sign of surrender. Tony wasn’t even looking at him, studying his nails. The black man would have thought they’d be professionally manicured or something, but they were only clean and well trimmed. “I need information on your buddies, the arm’s dealers,” he told him, lifting brown eyes to him as they narrowed. “Where they are, who they are, and where they’ll be next.”

His lips twisted in displeasure. “I ain’t no snitch, so you best find someone else to threaten,” Aaron spat, glad his voice remained steady. He thought he’d feel the sting of the knife start to sink in, but the woman was unmoving as she waited, for what that was, Aaron had no idea.

Tony smirked once more as he leaned against his car, frowned as he straightened and brushed down his suit of the dirt stain it acquired. “Put your hands down,” he said with a wave of his hand. The other hesitated a moment before obeying. “I’m not threatening you. I‘m going to pay you.” He reached into the inside pocket of his jacket as Aaron tensed. “I’m not armed,” Stark said with amusement. “I don’t need to be when I have Friday.” He took out a small manila envelop before he tossed it at him.

Aaron instinctively caught it, and opened it with a frown. He pulled out two stacks of hundreds with a currency strap on them that both read $5,000. His eyes widened in shock, since he’d never held this much money in his hands before. Then he lifted his gaze to the older man as he glared at him. “What is this? You trying to buy me?”

There was that damnable smirk again, which Aaron wanted to punch off his face. “What I want is for you to be my informant. I want the bastards that shot at my kid, scaring him so badly that he wound up in the hospital from an asthma attack.” He stepped closer to Aaron and the other felt the woman press the blade closer in warning. “I want them in jail, or dead... it makes no difference to me, but I want them off the street.”

His eyes widened. “What.. you want them killed? Do I look like some kind of hit-man?” Aaron did small time mugging and the occasional gas station, but he had never hurt or killed anyone. Aaron Davis was no killer.

Tony chuckled. “Of course not. If I want them killed, I’ll send _her,_ ” he said as he indicated the woman holding him at knifepoint. Aaron was sure that she was packing, but a knife was easier to conceal, and it was quieter. The man didn’t like this situation, not one damn bit, but it also didn’t seem like he had a choice. Also, the money was a heavy weight in his hands. He needed this money.

“If I say no, is your girl gonna carve me up?” Aaron asked with a sneer, all bravado to hide his nervousness. Tony picked off a ball of lint from his jacket as Aaron felt the sting of the knife dig into him as he hissed, and he was sure that this was it. Then the pressure let up as she stepped away, and Aaron could feel the wetness of blood and knew he was bleeding, but he was so fucking grateful she hadn’t driven that knife home.

“No, but it’s in your best interest to cooperate with me. Otherwise, you might wind up in jail,” his eyes lifted to meet his, “or dead in a ditch somewhere.” He shrugged and turned away, hands stuffed into the pockets of his black slacks. The clothes were likely to be expensive and looked to be tailor made. “My number is inside the envelope. I’ll be waiting for your call.”

Aaron watched him walk away, and glanced behind him and wasn’t even surprised that the woman was gone. He took a moment to lean heavily against the car, taking in a few shaky breaths to calm his racing heart. It wasn’t from Stark and his casual threats, but from _her._

“Shit... holy shit,” he muttered, clutching the envelope of money to his chest. After a moment, he opened it and took out the number. It was on a piece of paper with no name, but he knew that if he called, Tony Stark would answer.

He looked at the money and sighed, and knew he was going to call.

\- - - -

_|Two days before ferry incident|_

Aaron was tapping his foot nervously, didn’t like the noise he was making and forced himself to stop, but it was no use as his whole leg started jiggling. “Fuck,” he groaned and wondered if he was making a mistake. Then he remembered how happy Miles had been when he’d gifted him the tickets to Rihanna concert and decided that he liked the money, but he was also worried about being discovered. He knew what happened to snitches, since it was a well known saying. ‘Snitches get stitches.’

Even so, here he was, waiting with information about an arm’s deal going down in two days. It was a deal of Mac Gargan, which was not someone he wanted to get on the wrong side of. He had worked with him before and he knew he was crazy, and wouldn’t hesitate to kill Aaron if he knew he’d ratted him out. And yet, here he was about to give information on him.

“Jesus,” he yelped when the woman appeared suddenly in front of him. “Don’t do that!”

The petit woman arched a brow but there was a distinct smirk on her attractive features. “Who are they?” she asked him. “Who is their boss?” She was dressed in a black pantsuit, and she really didn’t look all that threatening, but he knew better. There was something about her that just screamed danger and Aaron still had the scar where she’d dug her knife against his side. After he’d gotten home he had treated the wound, and he realized that it was right where his kidney was. If she’d driven the knife in, if it was long enough, would have pierced his kidney. And something told Aaron that it had been long enough.

“I don’t know who they are,” he told her. “And other than their boss is a psychopath, I don’t know who he is or where he is.”

She narrowed her green eyes on him. “Then why’d you call?” she demanded. The woman was standing still, hands at her sides and appeared harmless, but the way she’d snuck up on him led him to believe that she could easily kill him if she wanted.

“Because I do know where he’s gonna be,” he told her. Her head tilted to indicate that he should continue. “They’re making a deal with someone named Mac Gargan. He’s someone I use to work with, a real psycho that goes by the name Scorpion on the streets. He’ll be at Staten Island Ferry, at 11:00am in two days.”

A nod was all he received before she pulled out an envelope from the inside pocket of her jacket, tossing it at him as he caught it. “Half now and half later.” She turned to leave.

“This isn’t about the money, you know,” he told her. The bodyguard paused but didn’t look at him. “My nephew lives in the neighborhood where they’re selling these high caliber weapons.”

She did turn to look at him. “So does Peter. He stumbled into a arm’s deal... where you were buying these weapons. Now, imagine if it had been your nephew had stumbled into that deal, gotten shot at. Or being in any other place where these weapons could be used.”

Aaron grimaced at the thought of anything happening to Miles, who was a good kid and was going to that fancy school and was going to be something. Miles was going to be better than anything he or Jefferson could be. He couldn’t imagine the thought of some low-life with a semi-automatic weapon robbing a store and him getting caught in the crossfire. Of having such a brilliant soul extinguished.

“Not so fun now, is it?” The man scowled at her but said nothing, since he knew she was right. “So, do something about it,” she said, the lilt of her distinctive Irish accent almost soothing. She huffed out a breath and turned around again as she walked off. Aaron was sure this wouldn’t be the last time they would meet.

\- - - -

Aaron watched the television with wide eyes two days later, the footage of the explosions that had happened on the ferry being televised by a camera from a news helicopter. “Holy shit... holy shit,” he gasped as he ran a hand through his hair.

He jumped when his phone rang, and didn’t even have to guess on who was calling him. Aaron already knew who it was going to be. “Yeah?”

“You need to identify these fuckers,” Tony Stark snarled on the other end of the line. “I don’t care how much it costs, you need to go to the police.”

Aaron jumped up as he shook his head, eyes moving to the television as it filmed the ferry as it sank. The survivors from the ship had already been evacuated, and it had already docked. “No way, man,” he snapped. “These guys are fucking crazy! You think I want to get killed over some money?!”

“It’s not about the fucking money! My kid was on that fucking ferry!”

He was stunned, falling back down to sit on the couch. “What? Peter? Is... is he alright?” Aaron knew that Miles was friends with the kid, had told him that the other teen had gone to the concert with him since both their schools had gone to Washington D.C. for nationals. Also, he had gotten the distinct feeling that there was something more than friendship with the way his nephew had been talking about Peter, and how much of a good time he’d had at the concert.

“No, he was almost killed! And what’s worse, he won’t tell me why he was on that ferry! What the hell was he doing going to Brooklyn?”

Aaron knew that the man hadn’t meant to tell him that, but he was obviously out of his mind with worry that he wasn’t thinking straight. Then he realized what he’d said... Brooklyn. “I gotta go,” he said, hanging up even as the man protested.

His hands were shaking as he dialed Miles, putting the phone to his ear as he jumped up again and started to pace. He cursed when his voicemail picked up, hung up, and dialed again. “Miles!” Aaron gasped when he finally answered. “Where are you?”

“What? What’s wrong Uncle Aaron?” Miles asked. He could hear several voices surrounding him. “I’m on my way home, why?”

He fell back against the couch with a great big sigh of relief, shaking hand rubbing up and down his face. “N... no, nothing... I just... I can hear voices on your end. Where are you?”

“Yeah, I’m... at the docks,” he said hesitantly. The man straightened immediately. “But I’m alright! I wasn’t on a ferry or anything!”

Aaron groaned as he lowered his head, grabbing a fistful of his short hair. “Then why are you there? I’m watching the news, Miles! That damn thing exploded!”

The other was quiet on the other end. “I was... gonna meet Peter.. he... he was on the ferry, Uncle Aaron. The one that exploded.” He must of heard him inhale sharply, because even if Stark had said he’d been on the ferry, he trusted Miles’s word more. “But he’s fine! I saw him! He was just a bit wet, but I.. I think he was alright.”

“You think? Didn’t you speak to him?” Aaron asked with a frown. “You said you were gonna meet him.”

Miles sighed on his end. “I dunno... look, I gotta go. I’m taking the train home.”

Aaron wanted to push, ask what was wrong, but he also knew Miles would clam up if he didn’t want to talk about it. “Alright. Just... just be careful, little man. I don’t want you getting hurt.”

He could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke next. “I will, Uncle Aaron. Bye.”

“Bye,” Aaron said before ending the call. He leaned back against the couch, closing his eyes and tried not to think of what could have been.

When his phone rang again, he knew it was the man and answered. “I’ll do it,” he cut him off before he could say anything. “But only on my terms, otherwise you can go straight to hell.”

The man was silent for a few seconds. “What do you want?”

Aaron inhaled and then let it out slowly. “I’ll tell them about the deal under the old underpass, but that means I’m gonna probably get in trouble too. I need a lawyer, a good one that will get me the best deal for testifying on these bastards.” Aaron didn’t want to do too much time, and he knew Stark had more than enough to get him some fancy defense lawyer.

“Done,” the man answered without hesitation. “What else?”

Aaron looked at the sinking ship being televised on his television. “I won’t testify on the events of today. I wasn’t there and anyone they arrested has nothing to do with me.” The man didn’t say anything, so he continued. “I’ll testify that I was going to buy weapons against the two idiots under the defunct overpass and that they were about to kill me if not for Peter, but nothing more.”

“Fine,” he said growled, “but I need you to say you’re the one that gave the tip.”

“No,” he snapped. “ As far as I’m concerned, I didn’t even give the whereabouts of Mac Gargan. This guy is a psycho and he finds out I was involved, he’ll come after me through my family.” He refused to put his brother, Rio and Miles in danger; especially Miles. Aaron wasn’t dragging his nephew into the shit he’d gotten himself into. “You can keep the rest of the money. I’d rather stay out of it from now on.”

Stark huffed on his end of the line. “Fine, but I can’t pay you for this. If they found out I gave you money...”

Aaron snorted. “Yeah, don’t want it to seem like you bought the witness,” he sneered, hanging up.

 _’Shit,’_ he hissed mentally as he put his face in his hands, _‘what have I gotten myself into?’_

\- - - -

| _Afternoon Before Homecoming Dance|_

“ _No se, mijo_ ,” Rio hesitated, “why didn’t you tell me _antes_? I’ve already started dinner.” She was stirring a pot, and it _did_ smell really good.

Miles groaned. “Please, _mami_ ,” he begged. “I really want to go!” Miles wrapped his arms around her, laying his chin on her shoulder, and he had to duck a bit since he was now taller than her. “ _Por favor_!” Miles whined childishly, making her giggle.

Rio batted at him with the metal spoon as Miles yelped and lifted his hands to his head. “ _No seas llorón_ , I didn’t even hit you that hard,” she said with a smirk. She reached out and ruffled his curly hair. “Besides, all that hair serves as a cushion.”

She handed him the spoon, instructing him to stir it sporadically while she went to set the table. “Why do you want to go to a dance in another school? Will they even let you in?”

Miles snorted and lifted a hand to his chin as if striking a modeling pose. “As if anyone can say no to this handsome face,” he boosted, turning back to stir the food.

Rio came back over as she had finished and grabbed his face between her hands. “Ay si, my son _es muy guapo_ ,” she cooed with a kissing face. Miles made an annoyed sound and pulled away as she laughed. “Is there a girl... or a boy you like at this dance? Is that why you want to go?” She had an amused look on her face as he turned away, since despite his darker skin color, she could tell when he was blushing.

He lifted the spoon with a bit of broth to his mouth, blowing on it to cool it down before drinking it as he hummed in delight. “This is really good, _mami_ ,” he deflected, and he could practically feel her smile even if his back was turned.

“Of course, that is a recipe I got from _mi abuela_ ,” she said. “My mother use to make it for me and my brothers growing up.” She shut off the stove, covering it with the lid and turning to look at him. “ _Esta bien_ , you can go, but I want you to practice safe sex.”

Miles sputtered at her words. “ _Mami_!”

Rio was greatly amused by the look of horror on his face. “I’m serious, Miles. I’m too young to be an _abuela_ , and you don’t want to get infected with chlamydia or something worse.”

He didn’t even know what to say to her embarrassing statement, choosing to address the last part. “He’s not like that,” he said firmly. If Peter’s first kiss had been with Miles, the teenager knew he was as experienced as Miles himself, which was to say they both bumbling, awkward virgins. He tried not to think that he _did_ want the other boy like that.

Then he realized that she’d said he could go and sprang forward to hug her, lifting her off her feet. “ _Gracias_!” he exclaimed happily as he kissed her cheek.

Rio laughed, giving a little shriek as he lifted her up easily. “Put me down, Miles!” she cried, batting at his head. He chuckled as he did as she asked, putting her back on her feet and rushing off to get ready.

Miles hated that he didn’t have anything fancy to wear, and he’d definitely stand out among the rest of the teenagers that would likely be wearing dresses and suits. Well, it wasn’t like he was going there to dance, since Miles just wanted to see Peter.

He’d been worrying over the other all week, and was determined to get him to tell Mr. Stark what was going on with Liz’s dad. Also, even if he didn’t like Liz because she liked Peter, that didn’t mean he thought she was a bad person. The short time he’d interacted with her led him to believe that she was nice. Besides, if she really liked Peter, he doubted she wanted him to be with her because he was forced to.

Either way, Miles would make sure the girl didn’t see him. Because if she told her dad it might lead to Peter being hurt, whether she intended for it to happen or not.

As soon as he got out of the shower, he texted his uncle to see if he could give him a ride to Midtown Tech.

Uncle Aaron: _I can take you, but won’t be able to drive you back._

Miles: _That’s fine. I’ll just get a ride back from Peter._

Uncle Aaron: _Peter, huh? 😉_

The fifteen year old felt his face heat up when he saw the winking face emoji.

Miles: _Shut up 😡_

Uncle Aaron: 😂😘

Miles: _I hate you_

Uncle Aaron: _Sure little man. I’m omw_

Miles: 👍🏾

The fifteen year old some of the aftershave he rarely used, since there really wasn’t much to shave at the moment, but it smelled good so he put some on. After checking the charge on his phone, seeing that it was at 74 percent battery and figured that’d last him the night. When he saw that it was almost 7pm, turned the screen of his phone off before he shoved it into his front pocket, grabbing his wallet he stuffed it into the back pocket. He left the room, not wanting his mom to see that his Uncle Aaron was taking him or she was likely to tell his dad. He was due back any moment, so it was better to leave now anyways in case he didn’t want Miles to go all the way to Midtown for the dance.

“Do you have someone to bring you back, Miles?” Rio called as he went.

“ _Si, mami_ , I’ll get a ride from... from my friend,” he told her. She smirked but he chose to ignore it, kissing her cheek and leaving before she could say more. Miles wanted to tell her that the supposed friend was more than a friend, and that it was Peter. However, he knew that the other had to come out to his friends and parents before that happened.

While he wasn’t that much on social media expect for the usual Instagram and a Twitter account that he rarely posted on, he nor Peter had any pictures of themselves on their Instagram accounts. Peter had expressed his worry that one of his parents would see the picture, but Miles really wanted that picture. He wanted to be able to freely show it to his own friends, which consisted of Ganke and Gwen, his boyfriend.

\- - - -

Miles thought it was ridiculously easy to get into the school grounds, and hadn’t even seen a security guard. Their school had them because the students stayed in the dorms during the week, so it was needed. Regardless, he still thought that there should be one in Midtown, especially with a school event going on so late, and New York being dangerous in general.

Although, this time it benefitted him as he quickly went inside, seeing some of the students giving him curious or confused looks, especially since he was wearing normal street clothes. Miles decided to stick to the edges of the room, since the room was generally dark besides the strobe lights, and there was plenty of shadows in the edges of the room. He felt a bit like a creeper, but he really didn’t want anyone to question his presence there and put Peter in a bind.

He spotted Liz first, with a blonde girl and a few other girls. Miles was glad that Peter wasn’t with her, since that meant that they had either decided to go as friends, or had planned on going their separate ways when they got to the dance. It was much to hope that the girl was there with the blonde one, but Miles was not that naive as Peter since he’d seen her interest in the other boy.

Miles spotted Peter shortly after on the other side of the room with a plump boy and another girl in a yellow dress, making him frown. He wondered why Peter always seemed to be surrounded by girls. Well, that wasn’t fair, since despite the glasses he wore, Peter was rather attractive. It was just that, most people never saw past that and especially those that were especially shallow. That wasn’t to say he thought either Liz or this other girl were shallow, but he wished they were. Hell, even Miles was surprised that he liked the other as much as he did, since he’d never thought he’d go for someone that wore glasses.

“Fuck, stop being a jealous idiot,” he muttered to himself. The music was too loud for anyone to hear him, and there wasn’t any near by, which was next to a door and the table the held the punch bowl. His eyes moved over the other boy and thought he looked rather fetching in his suit, adorable even. Peter’s hair was slicked back and with his glasses, he looked rather nerdy. Apparently, that was Miles’ type, since he was feeling the urge to do things to him that he really shouldn’t be thinking about with the situation Peter was in. He just couldn’t help himself, since there was just something about the other that just drew Miles in.

Miles saw him moving in his direction and stepped further into the shadows, glancing to where Liz was, but she didn’t seem to be paying attention. So, when he passed by him, he reached out and yanked him back against him. He made a cute sound of shock, and Miles felt bad when he covered his mouth as the other thrashed against him.

“Peter! Peter, calm down! It’s me,” he hissed, the door closing after them. He let the other go so he could calm down, and offered the other a sheepish smile when he whirled around to look at him.

“Miles! Fuck, you scared me,” he shrieked, and Miles bit his lip to keep from laughing. Then he winced as the other smacked his arm a few times.

“Ow! I’m sorry!” he apologized, unable to keep from smiling. Peter seemed to lose steam and slumped against him, and Miles wasted no time as he lifted his arms to crush the shorter teen closer. He felt his back hit the wall but didn’t even care as he closed his eyes, feeling something inside of him relax at having Peter in his arms. He’d been worried all week for him, and he was glad he was safe.

\- - - -

Miles’ eyesight whited out as he was thrown down, his head connecting with the unforgiving ground. “Miles!” he heard Peter scream and tried to move but bile rush up to his throat at the movement as his head pounded with pain.

“Fuck, this little shit is more trouble than he’s worth,” he heard someone hiss.

“Just get him to the car, Toomes is waiting for us,” another voice snapped in annoyance. He heard something being dragged away, and he realized it was Peter.

Miles rolled onto his stomach, opening his eyes and barely able to see the two men taking Peter away. “Peter,” he moaned.

He felt someone almost trip over him, before they crouched down, and he felt them press two fingers to his throat. Miles realized it was Karen. “Ka...Karen, Peter,” he got out, not even sure she could hear him.

A snarl like a wild animal left the woman’s mouth and then she was gone. Miles struggled to his feet, hearing her shouting off in the distance. Miles saw the unconscious black man and was relieved, since maybe that meant she’d managed to stop them from taking Peter. Then he heard gunshots as he felt panic and terror filling him. He gasped as he came to the edge of the building, and there were more gunshots and the sound of a car leaving at high speeds with the sound of burning rubber.

The teenager was horrified as he came across Karen collapsed on the ground cover in blood, and Peter nowhere to be seen. “No... oh no,” he gasped, falling at her side. “Karen! Oh... oh my God!” There was so much blood on her and he reached out to press one hand to her shoulder and the other to her chest. “Hang... hang on! I’ll... I’ll call for help!”

Miles gave a panicked whine when he couldn’t find his phone, frantically searching in his pockets with blood covered hands. He must have dropped it, or they had taken it from him. “What do I do... what do I do?!” It was too dark to look for it, and the woman was losing a lot of blood.

He heard someone shouting, but it sounded far off and he looked around. Miles almost cried out in relief when he saw a phone clutched in Karen’s hand and he fumbled to get her to release it.

“Yes, hello?! Who is this?” Miles asked, voice shaking and hysterical.

“This is Tony Stark, who is this? Where’s Karen?”

Miles gave a big sigh of relief when he heard that. “M-Mr. Stark! Thank God! I... I don’t know what to do! Ka... Karen... Karen’s been shot, and they took P-Peter!” the boy sobbed. “G-God, there... there’s so much blood! What do I do?”

“Alright, listen to me, kid!” Tony said sharply, bringing Miles out of his hysteria. “Do you have something to apply pressure to the wounds?” Miles gave a noise of agreement, knowing he would start sobbing again if he said anymore. “Okay, take that and press it down on the wounds as tight as you can. Do you hear me? It’ll hurt and she might flinch, but don’t you let up that pressure!”

Miles hit the button to put it on speaker and yanked his jacket off, and then quickly removed his outer shirt. He was left wearing only his sleeveless tank top, but didn’t even worry about that for now or the fact that it was cold. The teen decided to press down on the one in her chest, which is the one that was bleeding worse, using his hand to press on her shoulder as Karen groaned in pain even while passed out.

“What’s happening? Talk to me, kid?” Mr. Stark asked on the phone.

He was gasping for breath, feeling himself starting to hyperventilate. “I... I’m pressing down on it... t-the one in her chest... but... it’s still bleeding! Please, Mr. Stark... tell me someone is coming?! I... I’m scared,” he whimpered.

“Y-yes, help is coming, buddy. Don’t...” he paused. Miles glanced at the screen on the phone, and wished he wasn’t alone right now. “What’s your name, kid?”

Miles wiped at his face with his arm, sniffling a bit. “I... It’s me... Miles... Miles Morales,” he said, sucking in a shuddering breath. “I... I came to see, Pete.”

“Miles? Rio and Jeff’s kid?” the man asked, sounding confused. Miles only grunted an affirmative. “Why are you there, Miles? What happened?”

He bit his lip, not wanting to tell him the truth and that he’d been there to see Peter. Miles didn’t want to tell him about him and Peter. It seemed the man was making the connection either way. “Wait... you... you live in Brooklyn, don’t you? Did... was Peter going to see you last Friday?”

Miles sighed shakily, knowing the man wouldn’t give up and Miles was so tired of hiding. He was terrified, covered in blood and they’d taken Peter. So, he hoped that Peter would forgive him for what he said next. “Y...yeah, we uh... shit... we were going... o-on a date.”

Tony was quiet for a few moments before he started cursing. “Oh shit... oh fuck,” he hissed. He heard him starting to move on his end. “Miles, do you know what happened? Who these men are?” Miles hesitated and the man seemed to realize that he knew something. “Miles, tell me everything, right now!” he snapped angrily.

Miles lifted his tear stained face toward the dark sky and sighed. Then he told him the abbreviated version of what had happened. As he spoke, he heard the sirens and paused to wave them over. When the paramedics rushed over, he stepped aside to let them work on the woman to save her life. He returned his attention to the man on the other side of the phone. “I don’t know who these guys were,” he admitted. “But... Peter... he was so scared when he saw them, especially the blonde guy. Mr. Stark, you have to find him.”

“I will, Miles,” the man swore. “I will find Peter.” Miles looked toward the paramedics as they loaded Karen onto the ambulance. “Go with them, Miles. They need to check you over, and I’ll call your parents and we’ll meet you there.”

Miles nodded, wiping his face with his hand as forgetting it was covered in blood. “Y-yeah, alright.. bye,” he said, not wanting to hang up, but the cops were coming toward him.

In the end, he hand the phone over since it covered in blood, and he didn’t even have to ask to ride with Karen as he was told to get on. He clamored on, and got on her free side and took up her hand in his shaking ones. “It’s... you’re gonna be okay, Karen,” he plead more than said. Miles couldn’t stand the thought of her dying.

“Kid, let me look at you for a second,” the paramedic said.

“I-I’m fine... it’s all her blood,” he said, even as he allowed the man to check him over. He hissed in pain when his hands, covered in clean gloves, moved over the side of his head.

The man grunted. “You have a bump on the head,” he said, shining a light in his eyes, “but I doubt it’s a concussion. The doctor can check you out more thoroughly at the hospital.”

Miles nodded and nothing more, going back to sit beside Karen.

\- - - -

“Are you okay?” Aaron asked over the line, sounding worried.

Miles nodded, but remembered he couldn’t see him. “Yeah, I’m alright. I have a bump on the head and few scrapes, but that’s it.”

The man sighed in relief and shifted on his end. “Do you know who did this?”

He bit his lip, wondering if he should tell him. Miles didn’t want his Uncle to try and go after these guys, since they were dangerous. After all, they had almost killed Karen, and they had kidnapped Peter. Even now, it was all he could do to just stay there. He just wasn’t sure how to help, or where to find them.

When his Uncle had called, he hadn’t wanted to answer since he was very worried about Peter. He didn’t want to speak to anyone, but in the end he had answered.

“Yeah... yeah, but,” he hesitated.

“Tell me,” Aaron said firmly, voice angry. Miles understood that the older man wasn’t angry at him though.

Miles sighed. “I think... it was some goons sent by a man named Adrian Toomes,” he finally told him. He remembered the conversation the men had been having, and they’d said ‘Toomes is waiting for us’. He heard him grunt that he’d call him later and ended the call. Miles groaned as he replaced the receiver of the phone they had in the waiting room and sat down, but lifted his head when he heard his mother’s voice. His parents had arrived, and they looked shocked. He glanced down at himself and realized that despite washing up, he still had blood on his jacket.

Well, shit.

\- - - -

Tony and May met them as soon as they left the elevator, the genius having informed the woman while on his way to the hospital about Peter’s abduction. When he had head back to the toward upon learning Peter’s location, she’d been waiting for him, and he almost admired her self-restraint by waiting until they were in his penthouse before she started to scream at him. She’d said some rather hurtful things, but he understood that she was extremely worried for Peter, so he had easily forgiven her when she apologized after calming down.

May gave a sob when she saw the state of her nephew, being carried in by Bucky and she hurried after him as he moved past her and into the medbay, laying him down on the bed that was ready for him. “Oh, my poor baby,” she cried, taking up his hand and caressing the side of his face. There was a bruise at his temple and a cut on his lip, but other than that, there didn’t seem to be much wrong with him.

“Why isn’t he waking up?” she asked, not taking her eyes off him.

An Asian woman stepped forward after she spoke quickly with Wanda and Friday. “By Ms. Maximoff’s diagnosis, Peter has a concussion from a blow to the head.” She moved to his other side, and May noticed that everyone else had left the room. Or rather, that wasn’t exactly right, since Natasha, Wanda, and Friday were still in the room. “There is something else, Mrs. Parker. It is a... difficult thing to say, but you must know in case Peter wakes up and reacts.”

May frowned, glancing at the other three women. “What, how will he react? What are you talking about?”

Helen Cho’s face was sad as she relayed to her what Friday had seen when she had located Peter, and the man that had been trying to hurt him. May’s hand shot to her mouth as she looked up at Helen with wide eyes, tears running down her cheeks. “No, please... God,” she gasped, hands going to clutch at Peter’s limp fingers. “Tell me they didn’t...” she begged, not knowing who she was asking for this to not be real.

Friday stepped forward as Helen moved away. “I... Mrs... May,” she said, crouching down beside the chair the woman was sitting in. “He didn’t get that far... I stopped him in time.” May looked at her, eyes red and bruised from having been sobbing and shedding tears since Tony had called to tell her Peter had been kidnapped from his Homecoming dance.

“Who is he? Where is he?” May asked her. She wanted to reach out and shake the information out of her, but she also didn’t want to let Peter go. “Was he arrested?”

The woman’s face hardened as she shook her head. “No,” she said, lifting her pale green eyes to meet May’s dark brown ones. “He’s dead.”

They stared at one another for several moments, the other three women not saying anything. “Good,” May said. If anyone that knew her had heard her, they would have been shocked at her response. May wouldn’t have cared. She was glad that the man that had hurt Peter was dead and gone. Later, when she learned his name, she wondered if she’d be arrested for finding what was left of the man and destroying any part that was left over.

\- - - -

Miles had tried to convince his parents to let him go to the tower when Mr. Stark called to tell them the police had found Peter. They didn’t ask how the man had gotten his dad’s number, and Miles had told his parents that he needed to go see Peter. His mother had told him it was late and only when he looked at his mom’s phone did he realize that it was already past midnight. Miles hadn’t realized how much time had passed, since the night had gone by quickly. He had still insisted, telling them that he needed to make sure Peter was alright.

His mother had smiled that knowing smile of hers and his dad groaned and shaken his head, but they hadn’t let him go. “You can see him in the morning,” his dad said firmly, brooking no argument. Miles knew better than to try and sneak out, because if he was caught, they wouldn’t let him go at all. So, he was forced to go home with them after they’d been reassured that there was nothing wrong with Miles besides some scratches on his face and a bump on the head.

He hadn’t found sleep for the rest of the night, staring at his bedroom ceiling and silently asking whatever was out there for Peter to be alright. The thought of the other being hurt made him want to start crying. He was up at seven o’clock, unable to wait any longer, showering and changing and then urging his parents to hurry because, of course, they came with him, but he didn’t care. Miles just needed to see Peter.

His dad had a shift later that day, so he was wearing his uniform and they all piled into his police cruiser. Rio had told him not to worry, since Miles and her would take the train home.

They pulled up in front of the building thirty minutes after eight in the morning, Miles taking a moment to admire it before hurrying inside, the doors opening despite it being Saturday. However, there was no hustle and bustle that would usually be there on the weekday. The security guard lifted his head and narrowed his eyes. “May I help you?”

Miles nodded as he stopped in front of the receptionist desk. “Yeah, we’re here to see Mr. Stark. He’s expecting us. Miles Morales. These are my parents, Rio Morales and Jefferson Davis.” The man had said the security would let them through, but this man seemed reluctant to do so as he looked at Jefferson almost nervously. “I could call him?”

The man shook his head. “No, uh... yeah, I have you down right here, actually,” he suddenly said. He adjusted his cap, a few of his black strands falling into his tanned face. “You... you can take the elevator to the 97th floor.”

He nodded as he walked off, his mother behind him while his father eyed the security guard a moment before following after his lover and son. The man wasn't on shift yet, but that didn’t mean he stopped being a police officer, and he found the security guard’s actions a bit suspicious.

\- - - -

Tony sat between the two beds in the medical floor of the tower, one was empty and the other occupied by Peter. He was sleeping soundly and he was glad. The boy had woken last night and had screamed at seeing Tony in the semi-darkness. It had shaken the man thoroughly, especially after learning from Friday what had happened. He was of the same mentality as May in thinking that it was a good thing the potential rapist was dead, but he wished he could have gotten a shot at him, that it had been _his_ hands around that bastard’s throat as they choked the life out of him.

After his initial reaction, they had turned on all the lights in the room so Peter wouldn’t be scared again, and it would keep Tony of dying from sheer heart break.

He glanced at May in the reclining armchair in the corner, the foot rest up and the back having been lowered. Tony had covered her with a blanket some time last night, the woman having been using her sweater as a make-shift blanket. She’d refused to take the other bed when she’d learned that it would be used for when Karen was stable enough to be moved. The woman and Karen had gotten along rather well while she’d been guarding Peter, but Tony was sure May would love Karen forever now.

As for Tony, he’d make sure she was cared for until she was recovered, and if she never recovered movement in her arm, he’d make sure she was taken care of for the rest of her life. It was the least he could do after she’d almost died trying to save his kid.

Tony looked the door as there was a soft knock, and saw as May stirred. It was likely better if she woke up then so she could grab a shower and something to eat. As the woman sat up, lowering the footrest of the armchair, the man went to the door. He was only mildly surprised to see Miles and his parents.

“Hey, kid,” he said with a smile, giving his curly hair a ruffle. Then he looked at Rio and Jefferson. “Thank you for coming.” He shook the couple’s hands.

“Well, _mi hijo_ didn’t give us much choice. He rushed us out of the house even before we had coffee,” she said with a soft laugh. They were all keeping their voices down due to Peter being still asleep.

May had come over to greet them. “Well, that just won’t do,” Tony said. “How about I make you all some breakfast and coffee,” he said.

He grinned as May gave him an incredulous look. “You can cook?”

Tony nudged her gently. “Yes, as a matter of fact, I _can_ cook.” Miles hurried past the adults to take the chair Tony had been in before. “Let’s go to the kitchen.” Miles was informed to call the nurse and then them if Peter woke up, and then all four adults headed down to the floor below.

Miles carefully took up Peter’s hand, wondering when he was going to wake up.

\- - - -

Almost an hour later, Tony was pulled away from his conversation with Jefferson by the arrival of Karen. They’d all had breakfast, even Miles which had eaten quickly before going back up to the medical floor. As for Friday, she had gone early in the morning to speak with the doctor and have the transfer put into affect, Tony having faxed the necessary documentation. Tony wanted her to be transferred to the tower, since he had the best medical staff on his payroll. It wasn’t a hardship to pay them, and besides, it wasn’t like they worked exclusively for Stark Industries.

There were a few very wealthy people that at times wanted private medical services, and it was usually because of a relapse they didn’t want anyone to know about. There had been the Osborn kid that had tried to slice his wrists a few months back. Norman Osborn was starting his political career and this would have damaged it. So, he’d brought him to Stark Tower after he had called Tony, begging for use of his medical floor. The man’s politics made his stomach turn, but he’d allowed him to use the facility to help that boy, who was Peter’s age.

He’d forced the man to get the kid professional help so as to prevent another suicide attempt. From what he’d seen on the few glimpses of the kid during his father’s political career, he seemed better. The results of his extensive bloodwork had come out after he’d been released, and Tony had sent them to Osborn without looking at them, and Tony wished he could do more to help the teenager.

“What did the doctor say?” Tony asked the Irish woman.

She merely handed him the papers the doctor had given her. “I’m knackered,” she told him by way of explanation as she headed toward the elevator, likely taking it one floor down where her room was located. The woman hadn’t slept since yesterday, and now that Karen was there she could rest easy knowing that she was in good hands.

Tony looked through the papers, seeing that they were able to get the bullet out in her left shoulder, but there had been a bit of nerve damage caused by the bullet. The one on her chest, which was more right shoulder than chest, had gone through and they had patched her up easily enough. Luckily it hadn’t severed any major arteries, or she’d have bled out at the school before the ambulance would have gotten there.

Tony winced at imagining that happening and the bloody swath Friday would have cut through the city. It was a good thing that Miles had found the woman when he did, since it was undoubtedly his having kept the pressure on her wounds that had kept her from bleeding out.

He glanced at the clock and saw that it was already 10:45am, and was surprised since he couldn’t believe he’d been holding a conversation this long with Miles‘s father. The two women had taken over the kitchen, Tony only slightly offended but decided to let it go. When he realized that Peter’s stories of May being a terrible cooking skills weren’t an exaggeration, he had regretted not putting up more of a fight. Then Rio had swooped in and saved breakfast. So, Tony was very grateful that he wouldn’t be forced to order out, since he might have exaggerated on his cooking skills a bit.

Tony was contemplating on why Peter was still asleep, and wondering if perhaps Miles had forgotten to call them when Jefferson walked over to him. “Well, I have to get going,” he said as he held out his hand. “I have a shift at 11:30.”

Tony set the papers aside on the counter, and took hold of the man before giving it a firm shake. “Yes, thank you for coming down. Are you and Miles staying longer?” he asked Rio.

Rio nodded. “Yes, I don’t think I’ll be able to get Miles away from here even if I tried. He even wanted to come over last night.” She was still sitting at the table with May, on her second cup of coffee. It was good coffee since Tony lived off it, so he didn’t spare no expense when it came to coffee.

He hummed. “I wouldn’t have minded. We have plenty of guest rooms. I have several friends that stay over and freeload off me most of the time,” he said with a chuckle to take the sting out of his words. Frankly, he enjoyed having the others there. The tower at times was a bit lonely and he had even tried to get May to move in with Peter, but she had told him that that they weren’t a charity case. He’d reassured her that it was nothing like that.

Tony just had no other family except for the one he had made for himself, and he liked to have them close. Even Rhodey when he was on leave came to stay with him, Tony sending his private jet to pick him up. He had more money than he knew what to do with, so he saw no harm spending it on his family. If his family was happy and taken care of, then he was happy.

Jefferson seemed to hesitate as he offered to let the boy stay the night. “It’s really no trouble and you and Rio came take another guest room, and I’m sure May wouldn’t mind having Rio here. You two seem to have hit it off.”

May nodded. “Yeah, it’ll be nice to have someone to speak with beside the medical staff and Tony.” The man snorted. “No offense, but half the time I don’t understand a thing you're saying. He goes off on these tangents with his gadgets and science that only Peter can keep up with him. It’ll be nice to have some girl talk,” she said with a smile at Rio.

Even after this, the man seemed hesitant. “It wouldn’t feel right to impose in such a way,” the man insisted.

Tony liked Jefferson, but wished he’d accept already. Although, he could appreciate a hardworking man that wanted to work for what he had, not wanting any handouts, and was so much different from his brother. Though Tony guessed the man was doing better, since he had agreed to testify against these bastards, and would let the police know if he heard something else on Adrian Toomes. The man had seemed to vanish and hadn’t even gone home. Tony only knew they were watching his house because of Fury.

“Well, how about this. You pay for take-out and we’ll be even,” Tony told him.

The man blew his breath out in a loud sigh. “We don’t even have any clothes,” he grumbled.

Rio piped up immediately. “ _Esta bien_ , I’ll go home and get a change of clothes for each of us,” he said helpfully, grinning when her lover flashed her an annoyed look.

“Well, I still think we’re too old to be having sleepovers, but it seems I’m being outvoted,” he said. He took Tony’s hand and shook it again almost as if in agreement. “I guess I’m coming back here after my shift.” He paused as he looked at the man’s pleased face. “Thank you.”

Tony grinned. “Well, if our kids are gonna date, we’ll likely be seeing each other more,” he told him.

May, whom Tony had told everything Miles had told him, laughed along with Rio as Jefferson rolled his eyes. Although, he wasn’t wrong.

\- - - -

Miles sat himself next to Peter’s bed, looking over him and was upset on the visible injuries to his face, and while there didn’t seem to be any serious injures, he wished he’d wake up so he could make sure. Mr. Stark had told him he had a concussion and he had been monitoring him most of the night. Miles wondered how tired the man had to be after a restless night. He was sure it was as tired as Miles felt.

His head started dipping forward of its own accord, his own sleepless night catching up with him and he was sure he dozed for a while. He jerked awake as he felt a touch on his hand and was met with brown eyes watching him from the bed.

“Peter,” he gasped, leaning forward abruptly. Miles paused when Peter cringed away from him, making him frown. “Pete? What’s wrong?”

Peter gnawed on his lower lip, eyes not leaving his. “N-nothing,” he said, voice hoarse from having just woken up. “Just... just let me... d-don’t...don’t move.” Miles was confused but complied with his request, leaning back against the chair and nodding, watching him. The other’s hand lifted, moving toward him hesitantly and after a moment he touched Miles’s fingers. He wanted to grip the other’s hand back, but he kept still. Peter’s fingers slid under his hand, turning to grip his fingers, and when he smiled a bit at the dark skinned boy, Miles gripped his hand back.

“What happened?” Miles asked him quietly. Peter smiled but the look in his eyes made Miles want to cry. He only gripped his hand and Miles never once let it go, even when his fingers went a bit stiff.

They moved this way for the next hour, Miles scooting his chair a bit closer, or leaning down so so slowly to press their foreheads together. In that time, Miles had started to have a horrible thought that made bile rise in his throat like when he’d hit his head last night.

Then they brought Karen in, Peter cringing away from the door as Miles scooted into his line of sight so he wouldn’t see the paramedics, gripping his hand tightly. “Hey, just look at me,” he told him. “It’s just you and me, Pete.” He didn’t know if it was helping and he was mostly going by things he’d seen on television, but it seemed to be working. His agitated breathing started to slow as he looked up at Miles with brown eyes too wide and filled with so much fear that it hurt to look at.

“Is he alright?” one of the male paramedics asked. “Does he need help?”

Peter whined softly when the man spoke, especially as they stepped closer as if they’d come over. Miles shook his head quickly. “No, he’s fine. Please, go away.”

One of them scoffed at his words and once more moved closer, and Peter’s mouth opened as if he was getting ready to scream. Instead, Miles tore his gaze away from him and glared at the man. “He’s fine! Fuck off,” he snarled. His mother would likely wash his mouth out for his cursing, or rather, his dad would and his mother would take a switch to his backside. It was a good thing they weren’t there, but he wouldn’t regret it even if they were.

They had stopped but looked at Peter, who’s eyes darted toward them before trying to hide behind Miles, curling under the covers to make himself as small as possible. “Aight then,” one of them said before ushering the other out of the door, the squeak of the stretcher’s wheels heard until they’d entered the elevator.

When the doors closed, Peter took in a shaky breath. Then he looked over at Karen’s unconscious frame, and slowly sat up. “Karen... is she alright?” Peter asked Miles, unable to take his eyes off her as they ran over the woman.

Miles glanced over his shoulder to look at her, and gave a bit of a shrug. “I think so,” he mumbled. “I’m not really sure. I mean, she was shot so..” He glanced back at Peter and was met with his wide eyes.

“S-she was shot?! How did...” His face crumpled as he seemed to come to a realization. “She was shot because of me, wasn’t she?” he asked, voice hitching as tears started to roll down his face. “Toomes shot her because she tried to save me.”

Miles didn’t know what to say, feeling inadequate in comforting him. He wondered if he should get Mr. Stark or May. Then he looked at Peter as he buried his face in the pillow, shoulders shaking, and decided to just bite the bullet, so to speak.

He knew that standing over him would be a bad idea, so he went down onto his knees next to the bed. “Hey, can I lay next to you?” Peter lifted his tear-stained face and looked at him. After a moment, he nodded. So, Miles crawled onto the bed slowly, stopping if the other tensed and only moved when he’d calmed. After taking entirely too long to lay next to him, he smiled at bit at the other. Then he reached out for hand, interlacing their fingers together. “It wasn’t your fault, you know? She was trying to protect you, and those assholes shot her. They’re the ones that are to blame, not you.”

Peter sobbed harder and reached for him and Miles was only too happy to pull him against him, arms wrapping the other’s shaking shoulders. It felt natural to press a kiss to the top of his head, not caring that he still smelled of the filth of the warehouse since they’d been afraid he’d wake up if they tried to wash any part of him and freak out. Miles sighed in content and closed his eyes, and soon his exhaustion caught up with him and he drifted off, arms wrapped securely around Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me up on my instagram: [@phiodmuse](https://www.instagram.com/phiodmuse/)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The calm before the storm...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, in my defense... yeah, I got nothing. It was just getting way too loooong _*groans*_ I’m so sorry 😐

**Chapter Eleven**

_“Come as you are, as you were_  
_As I want you to be_  
_As a friend, as a friend_  
_As a known enemy_

 _Take your time, hurry up_  
_The choice is yours, don't be late_  
_Take a rest as a friend_  
_As an old_

_Memoria, Memoria...”_

~Come As You Are - Nirvana

\- - - -

Special Agent Fredric Hayes was not happy. There were a lot of reasons for this, but he was fairly sure that Tony Stark was largely to blame for all of them.

Their case on the arms dealer had all but fallen apart, since they’d lost arresting the man’s associates. Herman Schultz wasn’t talking, two of them were dead, and another was in the wind. He was sure that Stark had something to do with it, but he just couldn’t prove it. There was no evidence on it, and he had covered his tracks well. Hayes was sure the SWAT team had covered for him or whoever had found Peter Parker, but again, he couldn’t prove it.

The only silver-lining were the two dead men’s recovered cell phones. Hayes couldn’t go to Stark, despite being unparalleled in his genius and would likely break into the phone’s easily. So, they had to rely on their own tech team, which wasn’t to say they weren’t good. They were, but they were also no Tony Stark.

He strode into the lab, looking for the Emily, the head tech, whom had been nice enough to come in on her day off. Hayes knew this, but it was a surprise to see the woman, who was wearing a Floral Maxi dress that went all the way to just above the tops of her black, buckled leather boots that had rhinestones that made some kind of design, her black jacket and brown leather hand bag were tossed on her swivel chair close by. Her dark blonde hair with lighter blonde highlights, which he was use to seeing pinned up in an updo was flowing past her shoulders in wavy lengths.

Fredric was momentarily stunned as he stopped to stare, and the almost thirty-year old woman turned to fix with an unimpressed look. “It’s my day off, so how about we get this show on the road?” she said, one eyebrow raised.

He cleared his throat. “Yes, right,” he said, hurrying over. “What do you have for me?”

She pulled the evidence bags that held the cellphones and laid them on her table. “So, I was able to easily get in the phones, as well as some nice fingerprints off both phones. Unfortunately, there aren’t any fingerprints on them but those of the victims. There were text messages from someone under the name ‘Adrian’ but nothing the cellphone number is from a burner phone, so it isn’t traceable.”

She pulled up a program where two mug shots came up. “The two victims were found at the scene. This one with his throat sliced open is Randy Vale. His next of kin is being informed sometime today. Besides a few parking tickets, he has no criminal record. He use to be a salvage worker, but the company he worked for went out of business almost eight years ago. Since then, there hasn’t been nothing, no credit cards, no tax records of any kind.”

Hayes frowned. “That seems awfully suspicious. What’s the name of that Salvage Company?”

Emily used her mouse to click on something. “Toomes Salvage Company.” She was already pulling up specifics on the company before he could ask. “It was owned by a man named... Adrian Toomes.”

“Well, will you look at that,” he chuckled, remembering that the number they received the most texts from was listed on the two victims phones was Adrian. “What do the texts say?” He wondered why he hadn’t asked that before.

Emily quickly pulled up the text messages from both friends. “This screen the texts from Vale’s phone, and this is the text from the other phone.”

“Who is the other victim?”

She pulled up another window on her computer. “Uh... he’s a twenty-three year old white man named Steven Westcott. His next of kin, a mother is also being informed today of his death. Now, there aren’t any records on him, but I found several disturbing things on his phone... mostly pictures.”

They shared a look. “Let’s... see about Vale before we open up another can of worms,” he told the woman. She nodded, looking to be glad to get off this topic. Frankly, Hayes was dreading about what she’d show him.

“There are several text messages detailing business transactions, but never any specifics.” She pointed out a few. “But see these? The time and date coincide with the deal that went down on the Staten Island Ferry.” Hayes nodded, so she continued. “And the last texts were from last night.”

Emily pulled up the mentioned texts, along with Wescott’s phone as well.

 **Adrian to Vale:** _Skip will keep the kid for now. Go home. Wait to hear from me. Keep your phone on._

 **Adrian to Steven:** _Stay where with the kid. Let him go Sunday morning. You’ll be paid then. Don’t leave the warehouse._

 **Steven to Adrian:** _Got it._

“Has there been anymore texts?” he asked Emily.

She was about to answer when the phone beeped, making them both jump. They looked at the phone responsible, the burner phone that belonged to Vale. Emily looked at him and he nodded. “Check it,” he told her.

Emily quick slipped on some latex gloves and pulled the phone out of the evidence bag, flipping it open. She turned it to show Hayes that it was a text message from Adrian. When he nodded, she turned it back toward her to press ‘ok’ button on number pad to check the message. “It says, ‘Steal a getaway vehicle, a non-descript van. Park at the back gate of the building by 8:00. Don’t be late!’ It doesn’t say anything else.” She let him have the phone so he could see the message for himself, having put on latex gloves as she’d been reading the text.

Hayes sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, having set the phone on the table. “So, we have a time, but not a location,” he muttered. He was honestly stumped, since they couldn’t exactly risk texting back and pretending to be Vale. “Any ideas?”

The woman had pinned her hair up with hair clip. “Hmm, I could try something...”

He frowned, eyes narrowing. “What?”

Emily grabbed the phone, holding up a hand when Fredric protested. “Trust me.” She started to quickly press the keypad, faster than he would have thought possible on a flip phone. After a few moments, she clicked the send button.

“What did you do?” Hayes demanded, afraid that she’d just compromised the whole operation.

They were interrupted as the phone beeped again, Emily pressing the button to read it. a smug smirk crossed her face before she handed him the phone. He quickly read the text messages, the one she had sent and the one that just came through.

 **Vale to Adrian:** _8 in the morning?!_

 **Adrian to Vale:** _No, you half-wit! 8PM! There’ll be too much movement in the morning, but they’ll be desperate to find the kid by tonight that the tower will be unguarded._

If Hayes wasn’t sure he’d be slapped with a sexual harassment charge, he’d have kissed Emily. It was easy to connect the dots from there. The kid was Peter Parker, and the tower they were talking about had to be Stark Tower, since there was only one person that owned a tower that would be desperate to find the kid, and that was Tony Stark.

Now that they knew where they’d be, Hayes just had to make sure he caught them in the act. Also, though he was loath to admit, he would have to let Stark know what Toomes was planning. Well, maybe he’d delay telling him until it was close to the time of the hit. After all, they weren’t sure what their goal was, but they just had to catch them breaking in, and find them with the guns they had been selling on the streets.

Hayes was sure nothing could possibly go wrong.

\- - - -

Peter woke groggily, aching and warm... oh, hadn’t expected to feel warm. He was almost expecting to wake up in that dark, dank, and dirty place where the monster of his childhood waited to devour him.

“This is nice...” he murmured sleepily, before falling back to sleep, nuzzling further into the warm arms holding tight.

Meanwhile, Miles had come awake the moment Peter had shifted in his sleep, a pained whine leaving his lips without the other realizing it. He’d been about to open his mouth to speak, reassure his boyfriend that he was safe. Then he’d muttered something he’d only caught cause of how close he was, before he’d burrowed against him and seemed to clonk our again.

Miles sighed softly, pressing a kiss to his unruly curls and lay with him. It was when his eyes were starting to close again that the door opened, tensing as he looked to the door. He relaxed when he only saw that it was Tony.

“Hey, buddy,” Tony said softly when he saw that Miles was awake. They’d checked on them earlier; him, May, and Rio. However, both teens had been fast asleep. They’d been a bit surprised to find them both in the same bed, but it was clear that they were only sleeping. “Has he woken up?”

He swallowed and nodded. “Yeah, for a bit, and then he was out again,” he said, adapting a low whisper as well.

Tony hummed and sat down, groaning a bit. “Your dad’s gone to work, and your mom in the living room with May. Did you want something to eat or something?”

Miles wasn’t really hungry, but now that he was fully awake, he realized he had to relieve himself, badly. “Nah, but I gotta go to the bathroom, but I don’t want to wake Peter,” he admitted.

Tony snickered and nodded. “Hold on,” he said, leaving the room. He came back a few minutes later with a full length body pillow, and with a bit of shimmying by Miles, managed to put the pillow where he was. Peter only mumbled, frowning in his sleep before he’d latched onto the pillow.

The dark-skinned boy smiled, almost reached down to push back a few of his curls out of his face, before he remembered that Tony was right there. When he looked at him and saw the smirk on his face, he realized the other probably knew what he’d been thinking. “What time is it?” he said to deflect.

Tony didn’t drop the smirk. “It’s past noon,” he told Miles. So, that meant he’d been asleep for a good four hours. It was no wonder he still felt tired.

Miles nodded before he hurried out of the room to go to the bathroom, thinking that maybe some food didn’t sound like such a bad idea. He just didn’t want to leave Peter alone for long, so maybe they’d let him eat in Peter’s room.

Tony made sure Peter was fast asleep before checking on Karen. He’d checked on her early this morning while May and Rio has cooed over their teenagers. She was still out as well, but her color looked better than when she’d come in. “Hey, Kar,” Tony mumbled, sitting on the edge of her bed. “You really went above and beyond, Miss bodyguard.”

He chuckled, reaching out a hesitant hand, which he then gently laid over the one laying over the covers that was hooked up with her IVs. “You almost died saving my kid, and now I’m gonna take care of you. So, rest easy, baby girl.”

Tony felt her fingers twitch under his hand, but she slept on. The billionaire was content to watch over them both as they slept.

\- - - -

Aaron left his shitty apartment, pulling his jacket on since it was getting colder these days. He preferred Spring and Autumn days since there was no need for jackets, but winter was coming soon.

He was a bit pissed, but it wasn’t due to the approaching Winter, but because of what had happened with Miles and Peter. They’d been attacked, at school no less, and been mildly injured. He was pissed at the school for not having the appropriate security, at the teachers for not chaperoning the dance better, but mostly those bastards that had dared lay a hand on his nephew and on Peter.

He owed that kid that had saved his ass, and Miles was family. Aaron has to do something, but he just didn’t know where to start looking for this... Adrian Toomes.

He was interrupted his mental ranting by a white, slightly overweight man stepping into his path on the way to his car. Aaron wondered what it was about white men and standing between him and his damn car. “What the hell d’ya want?” he asked, his Brooklyn accent coming out strong. The man looked vaguely familiar now that he thought about it.

“Mr. Davis, I got your name from Mac Gargan,” the man said.

Aaron tensed and thought, ‘He knows I snitched on him. He sent this guy to kill me.’ His hand tightened around his keys, the only weapon he had on him right now was his switch blade, but if this guy was packing, then he was done for.

“So, I ask again, What the hell d’ya want?” Aaron snapped again, wondering if he could get to his car before this bastard shot him (if he was armed). He hoped he wasn’t the kind to shoot someone in the back, but then again, judging by the kind of man Mac Gargan was, he was sure he _would_ shoot him in the back if given the chance. ‘Fuck... fuckfuckfuck,’ he mentally cursed.

“My name is Phineas, and I have job for you. I heard you’re a pretty descent swimmer.”

Aaron frowned, wondering where he’d heard that from. He’d been on the swim team in high school, and he was fast. His mother was so sure he had the talent to do it professionally, but then he’d gone and gotten arrested for underage drunk driving. His whole future ruined for one stupid mistake. While he still swam because he loved it, things weren’t the same anymore. It was a touchy subject for him.

“Yeah, what of it?” he asked defensively.

“We have a job for you, one that could see you set for life if things work out.”

Aaron snorted. “You sound like you’re reading from some script. What are you, a cop? I ain’t interested, Phineas, or whatever your real name is,” he told him.

Phineas stepped into his path again and Aaron’s hand closed over the switch blade in his pocket. “I really have to insist to agree. My boss doesn’t like being told no,” he said. He hadn’t pulled out a gun yet, and Aaron wondered if he was even armed.

“Yeah, and who the hell is your boss?”

“His name is Adrian Toomes, and he needs someone that had swim well. He also pays really well.”

He’d been about to tell him to shove his job offer, but hearing that name made him pause. “Yeah? And how does he feel about giving me an advance,” he said, mind made up. Aaron was going to take the job and then he was going to rat them out. He wanted to see this bastard’s boss behind bars for what they’d done to Miles and Peter.

Phineas smiled. “In think we can work something out.”

\- - - -

Miles was surprised to see several teenagers in the lounge room when he walked in, since Tony hadn’t said anything about them. He recognized all of them, the boy whom he assumed as Ned, and the girl that had been with him and Peter at the dance. There was also Liz and her blonde friend, whom he also didn’t know the name of.

He was surprised to see Liz there, actually, since he was sure Tony knew who her father was, but then again, it wasn’t her fault her dad was a bad guy. It was entirely possible the man didn’t know she was there though, but he also knew that he wouldn’t turn her away. Or tell her that it was her father that had kidnapped Peter. Even if Miles wanted to snap at her for being here, the fact that she wasn’t at fault stopped him from doing so.

She spotted him and hurried over, a worried look on her face as the other three followed her. “Miles, hey! Is Peter okay?”

He wasn’t going to tell them what happened, because then he’d have to admit that her dad was a bad guy. He may not like her because she liked his, now, boyfriend, but he wasn’t a cruel person. She was way nicer than her dad probably was. Miles hadn’t met him, and he didn’t want to meet him, given that he’d kidnapped and hurt Peter. And as he had decided earlier, she was nice, or least, way nicer than her bastard of a father.

“Uh, he’s... better,” he said as he shifted nervously, not wanting to reveal too much of what he suspected. “I think I heard them say he had a concussion.” They gasped in surprise, and Miles felt a bit bad at seeing how worried Liz looked. He knew she’d feel even more terrible when she found out that her dad had been responsible for all of it.

“Are _you_ okay?” she asked him suddenly, looking pointedly at the bandaid on his chin that Miles had all but forgotten about. He smiled a bit despite how worried he still was about Peter and everything that might have happened, and trying not to blurt out that it had been Liz’s dad that was responsible. Because even if Miles was the boy the boy _she_ was interested in liked, she still asked after his well-being. So, he kept his mouth shut about it, since Liz didn’t deserve that.

“Oh, yeah... just a few scrapes and a bump on the head. I’m fine. Thanks for asking,” he said with a smile at Liz who returned it hesitantly.

Miles turned to Ned next. “Ned, right? I’m Miles. Peter talks about you all the time. It’s nice to finally put a face to the name.” Both boys shook hands, Ned murmuring that it was also nice to finally meet him. He tried not to look too happy when he said that Peter also spoke about him all the time. They hadn’t met while on the D.C. trip, even when at the beginning of the trip when Miles had given Peter the concert ticket.

Miles saw the other dark-skinned girl watching him closely for some reason. And the blonde girl stepped forward now. “Yeah, yeah, nice to meet you and all that, but we want to know what happened to Peter,” the blonde girl demanded, hearing as Liz hissed _‘Betty!’_ at her, but she wasn’t deterred. “Also, were you at our school last night? Why were you there anyways?”

Miles was caught, because while he’d told Mr. Stark about Peter and him going on a date, it had been because of the situation and Peter’s safety. This was different, however, and Peter deserved to tell his friends himself. He had said he would, and he believed this time he would have done it if it hadn’t been for Toomes’s goons.

“Well... I just,” he stalled, trying to come up with a believable lie. He saw Liz’s eyes widen in realization. “He was there to...” she said at the same time as Miles spoke, both of them trying to coverup the reason Miles was there.

They were interrupted by a voice from the hallway. “He was there to see me.” All of them turned to look, seeing Peter in the doorway and Tony hovering close to him, but not really touching him. He looked freshly showered and was wearing some ridiculous pink Hello Kitty pajama pants, and a large shirt that swallowed him that said ‘I survived My Trip To New York’. “He’s...” Peter looked at Miles, who smiled in understanding to show that he’d accept whatever he decided.

When Miles thought he would never see Peter again, he’d realized how stupid he was being. Even if they had to hide, it shouldn’t matter to Miles. He wanted to date Peter, regardless, and he’d wait until Peter was ready to tell people. Miles should have been reassuring Peter that it was alright if he wasn’t ready to tell people he liked boys. As long as they were together, it didn’t matter. He hoped Peter now saw all of this as he smiled at him with a nod.

Miles was confused as Peter pressed his lips together and squared his shoulders in determination, stepping toward them. His eyes went to May and Rio that were on the couch in the living room, watching him and Peter saw as May smiled at him in encouragement. “I’m bi-sexual,” Peter blurted, cheeks heating up from all their attention on him. “Miles is my boyfriend.”

There was silence in the room, Miles staring at Peter with a wide smile, and the others with varied looks of surprise or disbelief. It was Ned that spoke first.

“Oh, okay,” he said. He paused, thinking and then spoke again. “Hey, is that why you were so desperate to go to the concert, Peter?Wait, was that you guy’s first date?” as Ned blurted that out, since no one had known that Miles had been with Peter that night. They both turned to look at their respective parents, Peter having to look between Tony and May, and Miles toward his mom that was looking confused but frowning.

Miles knew when they were alone, she’d like demand he tell her what they were talking about. She’d likely get mad, and when his _Mami_ got mad, she tended to switch to rapid-fire Spanish that at times even he couldn’t keep up with what she was saying.

As for Tony, he was wearing a less than impressed look as he glanced between the two teenage boys. Now they were going to have to come clean, but it was for the best, since Miles had felt guilty that Peter had gotten in trouble when it was Miles that had insisted on going to see Rhianna.

“Uh huh,” Tony started, as he pointed to them both, “first of all, we’re going to come back to that. “Second of all,” he turned to a tense Peter as he smiled, “I kind of already knew.”

Peter frowned, not seeing Miles look of panic, thinking he was going to tell Peter he’d told him. He’d tell him, of course, but didn’t want to do it in front of all of them. “What do you... you knew?”

Tony shrugged. “I suspected due to your big crush on Thor,” he said, grin spreading over his bearded face.

Peter’s face flushed scarlet so fast that it was impressive. “I don’t have a crush on Thor!” he practically screeched.

Ned chimed in ‘helpfully’ again. “He really does. It’s always ‘Thor did this’ and ‘Did you know Thor can-‘“

“NED!” Peter yelped loudly as he flailed his arms, almost like he could stop his words by doing so.

But Ned ignored him as he plowed on to the glee of everyone in the room. “But to be honest, after seeing his pictures, even I have a crush on Thor. And I’m totally straight, dude.”

“Oh, pictures? Do tell, Ned,” Miles said, hurrying over when the boy obediently pulled his phone out. He wanted to see who this Thor guy was and see if he was any actual competition. Miles‘s eyebrows lifted as he pulled the pictures he had of Thor, along with the other Avengers. “Dude, I think even I have a crush now. What, is he a damn model or something?”

The girls (even MJ, but let no one mention it on pain of death) all rushed over, Miles crying out in protest as he was shoved aside. The girls all gasped, especially when seeing the picture of all the Avengers together, including the two women on the team.

Betty looked at Peter, the blonde girl still not seeing the appeal of the bespeckled boy. He looked like a nerd, with his curly hair all tousled and falling over his glasses that covered most of his face, and his left eyebrow makes her hands itch. And so what if he has a nice smile, she still can’t... okay, whatever. “So, you’re always surrounded by these people?” She shook her head with a snort. “No wonder you’re bi-sexual.”

Tony stepped forward. “Alright, enough dumbassery. Let’s get some food ordered. I imagine that y’all eat about as much as the Avengers, so I’ll put in a order at our usual Chinese place.”

“Did you just say ‘y’all’?” Miles snickered.

Tony rolled his eyes. “Yes, I have another prodigy child that speaks like that. He’s went and corrupted my speech. I’ll make sure to complain to him next time I call him.”

Peter blinked curiously about that, but decided not to ask as Ned came over. “Hi,” he said quietly to his best friend.

Ned reached out, and Peter smiled in relief as they did their handshake. It was familiar to him and enough to ground him. Peter had started to panic a bit having everyone else so close by, but was glad they had seemed to more of less accept his sexuality. Well, MJ hadn’t said much, just reading a book quietly as she sat on one of the couch as the others converged on the rest of the couches. They’d turned on the TV, pulling up Netflix as Betty and Liz had a heated argument on whether to put on Game of Thrones or Strangers Things.

“Neither, nerds,” MJ finally interrupted, snatching up the controller and putting on Lost In Space. They all agreed in the end, and no one said a thing when Peter took the loveseat, a bit of distance from everyone else. Miles and Ned were discussing the difference between mass-marketing computers and one built by oneself.

He tensed a bit as someone approached, but relaxed when he saw it was just May. Peter would never be afraid of May hurting him while he was in his right state of mind. He was clear-headed right now, so smiled in welcome when she slid in beside him on the loveseat. “Hey, May.”

May smiled, heart swelling with love at how her dorky kid could still smile despite the horrors he’d been through. There was truly no one like him anywhere, and was so grateful to Karen and Friday, both whom were the reason he was safe now.

“Hey, brat,” she said softly. She beckoned him closely and let him take his time, shuffling closely slowly. Finally, she had him in her arms and felt her heart unclench, breathing in shakily. “I got you, baby. You’re safe.”

Peter buried his face against her shoulder, arms wrapping around his aunt as he took in deep breaths to keep from bursting into tears again. And he believed her words. He _was_ safe, finally.

\- - - -

The room was dark, that was the first thought that entered Karen’s mind as she felt consciousness flood her mind. Then she registered the painful ache, in her left shoulder and her chest, and how it got worse if she moved too fast. So, she decided that moving for the moment wasn’t a good idea.

_’Ka...Karen, Peter...’_

_‘Karen! Oh... oh my God!’_

Karen jostled up in the bed, not quite able to bite back a sob of pain as her wounds were jarred, but didn’t let that stop her. Peter! Where was Peter?!

She felt someone at her side, gently pushing her back against the bed. “Karen, you’re gonna tear open your stitches,” Friday’s familiar Irish lilt murmured in her ear.

“Sao.. P-uh!” she groaned as the other woman laid her back against the soft pillows. “Peter?! Where...?!”

Friday smoothed a hand against her face, the woman calming somewhat. “Shhh, he’s fine, ya feckin’ eejit,” she said, her soft voice taking the sting out of her words. She had sat on the side of her bed as she laid her back, leaning down and now she pressed her forehead to hers. “You are not allowed to scare me like that.”

Karen closed her eyes, savoring the closeness of the other, her scent since all she could remember filling her nose last was the metallic scent of blood. Now, she inhaled the essence of the Friday, which was a very distinct kind. Saoirse Friday was not a very tactile person, nor was she one that had many indulgences. The clothes she wore at work were all black, and her personal clothes were in shades of black and gray, and almost no jewelry besides a fob watch that her dad has owned, which he’d left to her when he’d died.

Her soap was scentless, and so was the shampoo she used. The only scent she sparingly used was a perfume by Láncome called ‘La Vie Est Belle’. She usually only used it on her day off, and had only started using it cause Tony had gifted it to her, which was easily a hundred dollars for a 3.4 oz perfume bottle.

Karen loved the smell of it, enjoyed the days off when she wore it. She also enjoyed the days off because she was softer than when she wasn’t protecting Tony. It was likely that he was in the tower and wasn’t planning on leaving it soon, which meant that Peter was here as well.

“I gave ya Peter’s assignment cause I was sure the harm would come to the lad,” she said, smiling a bit down at Karen.

“Well, I was getting bored, you know? Thought I’d relieve the boredom by getting shot,” she chuckled, moaning a moment later as the action caused her pain. “Did you get them? The bastards that took him?”

Friday smiled and leaned down, pressing a kiss to Karen’s dry and chapped lips. “One is in custody and two are dead. There are two still out there.” He grabbed a bottle of water she had on the nightstand, having opened it and put a straw in it, and now helped her drink to quench her parched throat. “We’ll get them, so don’t you worry, love. You just rest up. Ya certainly earned it.”

She leaned back to go so she could rest, but Karen stopped her with a hand in her wrist. “Stay,” she muttered, eyes already at half-mast.

A soft smile spread across the normally stern woman’s face, an expression she only had for two people; Karen and Peter. “I wasn’t going anywhere, my love,” she told her, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Sleep.”

Karen closed her eyes to do just that. “Yes, ma’am,” she grumbled, Friday’s quiet laughter following her into slumber.

\- - - -

Aaron cursed in his mind as he pulled on the wet suit, feeling the man’s eyes on him. They hadn’t told him the plan, at least, not the full plan. Phineas wasn’t stupid and had only told him that he had to dive down, use the welding torch on a pipe, rig the explosive device to it and his part was over. He hadn’t told him why he was rigging the explosive, or what the result of it blowing up.

He didn’t really want to do it, but he knew that he couldn’t do anything for now. Maybe if he stuck around he’d be able to figure out what they were targeting, and call the police. So, he pulled on the rest of the gear, glad it would be that far down, since he’d never scuba dived before. Aaron didn’t know what knowing how to swim had anything to do with scuba diving.

He jumped into the water, coming back up for the tools and the explosive, before putting on the breathing mask and diving down. Aaron was glad they’d given him a flashlight, or he wouldn’t have seen anything because it was getting dark already. When he got to the aforementioned tube, he was able to make out something stamped on the pipe, and as he shone the light over it, he was just able to make out STARK INDUSTRIES.

 _’Shit, they’re gonna hit Stark’s tower,_ he cursed. He didn’t know where Miles was at, but if he knew his nephew, he was there visiting Peter. If it had been Miles that had been kidnapped, Aaron would want to keep him close, and he knew Stark would do the same with the Parker kid.

 _Damn it,’_ he mentally growled, starting to cut through the pipe with the underwater wielding tool, since Phineas wanted the piece of pipe to prove he’d cut it. Well, he’d cut it but make sure to put the explosive in another part, _on_ the pipe, and it would probably not be strong enough to go through the metal. At least, Aaron hoped so, since he didn’t want to mess with the explosive and risk blowing himself up.

It took close to twenty minutes to cut through the thick pipe and make the hole large enough, and his hope that it would be thick enough to withstand the blast increasing. Aaron grabbed the piece of metal and swam with some difficulty a good distance, putting the explosive tucked between two rocks close to the pipe, and then started to head toward the surface.

Phineas was waiting for him, and he handed over the piece of pipe to him where he was standing on the dock. “Did you put it inside the hole?” the man asked.

“Yeah, man,” Aaron told him. “Help me up.” He held out a hand, thinking that he had to get to his phone as soon as the man paid him and left.

The other nodded. “Good, that’s really good.” He pulled a gun from the waistband of his pants and pointed it at Aaron. “Your services aren’t need any long, I’m afraid.” Then he pulled the trigger. It was dark, but he saw the bullet hit the man who cried out in pain, before he fell back, disappearing under the water. Phineas shuddered, since he’d never kill anyone, but Adrian had made it clear. No witnesses.

He kicked the man’s bag into the water, took a moment to lament the loss of the welding tool, before he hurried away. There was a boat waiting for him

\- - - -

Miles moved over to Peter, who had been left on the loveseat after May had gone off to make popcorn for everyone. They’d decided to have a movie marathon, the others having called their parents to get permission to stay late. Tony had spoken with their parents, reassuring them that he would have his driver take them home by 10pm, since it was Saturday.

He sat next to him, making sure to keep some distance between them. “Hey, how’s your head?” Miles asked him.

Liz was currently putting on her choice, since everyone had decided on a movie and then chosen lots to see whose would be played first. It was now Liz’s turn and she had surprisingly chosen ‘It Follows’. Miles hadn’t see it, so he was looking forward to seeing if it was any good.

Peter smiled. “It’s fine... what about you? They didn’t hurt you?”he asked, a little furrow between his eyebrows that he wanted to smooth out. Miles wanted to do many things that he knew Peter wasn’t likely ready for after his ordeal from last night; such as Miles taking his glasses off and then kissing him until he was robbed of all breath. Mostly, he just wanted to go back to this morning as they had laid together, wrapped up and seemingly safe from last night’s horrors.

“No,” he denied. His head had stopped hurting as soon as he’d gotten some sleep, and especially with the knowledge that his new boyfriend was safe.

Miles froze as Peter reached out a hand toward him, fingers lightly brushing against the bandaid on his chin. “What about this?” He looked at him, Peter’s chocolate brown eyes staring into Miles’s golden brown.

He slowly reached to take the hand that had touched the bandaid, smiling when Peter let him, and also when he didn’t react beside to squeeze his fingers around Miles’s own. “Just a scratch. Don’t worry about it, Pete.”

“I do,” he said, scooting a bit closer before stopping. Miles let him take his time, even when he wanted to pull the other against his side, bury his face in his throat and inhale his scent. “I’m sorry you got hurt because of me. And he’s still out there, and I’m worried he’ll hurt more people I love. So, i-if you wanted to... n-not be with me. I... I’d understand.”

Miles felt his heart start to beat harder in his chest when he said ‘love’, and swallowed before speaking. “Already trying to get rid of me, huh?” he joked, regreting it when Peter’s face fell and tears filled his eyes. “Hey hey,” he murmured, scooting closer and was glad the other didn’t tense or react, and instead leaned toward him until they were pressed together. Miles closed his eyes as he buried his nose against the other’s brown curly hair, feeling as Peter put his face against his shoulder. “It’s going to be alright. He won’t be able to hurt you or anyone else. They’re going to find and arrest him.”

He pulled back so he could look at his face, reaching forward to remove his glasses that had gotten smudged when he’d pressed his forehead against Miles’s shoulder. Miles cleaned them and then put them back on the bridge of his nose, pleased with himself when Peter gave him a shy, grateful smile. He loved the other’s smiles the most. “I told you before, none of it was your fault,” he reminded him. “What happened to Karen, or this,” he said as he pointed at the bandaid. “It’s not your fault.”

Peter nodded and Miles was glad he seemed to understand, even if he had started to learn that Peter had a lot of self-doubt and low self-esteem. During their many phone conversations, unable to have many face to face due to Peter having been grounded for so long since they had met, he’d learned about his parents, and his uncle. Miles couldn’t understand how after that, he could still smile and laugh. It showed just how strong he was, even when he doubted it. Peter might be physically weak, but he was emotionally strong.

He felt his heart start to beat fast again as the other leaned forward, and this time Miles didn’t move an inch. Peter leaned forward slowly, the movie playing on the TV while the others paid attention to it. Finally, his mouth touched Miles’s own, and both boy’s closed their eyes. Peter felt Miles lean into the kiss, their hands still clasped together, and he was so happy. He was happy to be able to kiss Miles and not have a flashback to what had happened last night.

Then the lights flickered before the room was plunged into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on my instagram: [@phiodmuse](https://www.instagram.com/phiodmuse/)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The storm...
> 
>  
> 
> ...and the aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fucking finally! I had a rush of manic inspiration that I just seized the moment and wrote, and wrote... I think I wrote for a whole day, going back and correcting stuff, re-writing other parts, or adding on. Oh God, I hope this is a satisfying ending. To anything left unsaid or unresolved, well, there _will_ be a sequel, didn’t you know? No? Well. Now you do. I don’t know where I’m going with it, but I never do when I write lol
> 
> Thanks to those that left kudos, and especially those that left comments. Y’all kept me writing.
> 
> A special thanks to my most frequent reviewers:
> 
> TheOnlyLivingVirus  
> Baby_BunBun_MTU  
> everythingspiteful  
> EdgyFood87  
> TheMaxBurger9  
> TESSA (my dear anonymous reviewer)
> 
> I love you and thanks.

**Chapter Twelve**

\- - - -

 _”And after the storm,_  
_I run and run as the rains come_  
_And I look up, I look up,_  
_On my knees and out of luck,_  
_I look up...._

 _And I took you by the hand_  
_And we stood tall,_  
_And remembered our own land,_  
_What we lived for._

 _But there will come a time, you'll see,_  
_with no more tears._  
_And love will not break your heart,_  
_but dismiss your fears._  
_Get over your hill and see_  
_what you find there,_  
_With grace in your heart_  
_and flowers in your hair.”_

~After The Storm - Mumford & Sons

\- - - -

There were few things Saoirse Friday cared about. One of them was a cute little brunette by the name of Karen Green, and another was Peter Parker, a soft little lad with a heart of gold. They were two people she would kill for. It was suffice to say that she’d murder for them both; _had_ killed for Peter already.

There was also Dr. Stark, who more than an employer, was someone she greatly respected, and could admit that she cared for him. Friday didn’t care for him to the same degree that she cared for Karen and Peter, but she would kill for him if he asked it of her. Of course, he would have to pay her for it. At least, more than he was already paying her at the moment, a whole lot more.

It was just that Dr. Stark, or “Boss” as she sometimes affectionately called him (never “sir”, because Jarvis had used that, and Friday knew better than to touch that subject), had never asked her to kill before. Although, that was before Peter Parker had come into his life, into both their lives. A good lad with a shy smile and much too enthusiasm and earnestness that it would have come off as fake from anyone else. He was sweet and his smile was sweeter, and those bastards had taken him. And no one touched what was theirs, what was Friday’s, and lived. Peter Parker was hers, to protect and kill for.

So, as soon as the lights went out, she was on her feet immediately as any trace of softness evaporated, and in its place was a stone cold fierceness that at times even scared Karen. It was almost a good thing that Karen was unconscious, and even if Friday hated leaving her alone, she knew she must. She leaned over her for a moment, her eyes softening a moment. “I won’t be gone long, love,” she whispered, pressing a kiss to her cheek before she straighten, mask settling back into place.

Friday found a nurse coming to the room with a flashlight in hand, likely to check on Karen, but luckily her IV machine and the rest monitoring her vitals had their own power. “Stay with her,” he told the woman, slipping the woman her a taser even as she protested. She waited for her to lock the door before moving on. She pulled out her firearm, because realistically, she was never unarmed if it could be helped.

She walked toward the noise coming from the living area, hearing the teenagers noisy exclamations. “Quiet,” she hissed as she came in, grabbing a flashlight in a hidden compartment of the wall. “Peter?” She moved the light around the room, and found him on the love seat with Miles, who was clutching her lad tightly. “Everyone stays here until I figure out what’s happening.“

The three girls were close together and she nodded, knowing they’d look out for one another. Even so, she knew she’d send one of the adults in to watch over them, and it would keep her from worrying.

“Fri?” she heard her boss’s voice, and she bit back the sigh of relief.

“Boss, the children are secure. Karen is secure,” she told him, voice tense and sharp. He’d know just from her time of voice that she was very much in soldier mode. She had lowered her firearm at her side when she had entered the living room, but she had the safety off and ready for anything that might come their way.

“Alright, good,” he sighed. “May and Rio are on the lower floor. The elevator is out, but I took the stairs to check on the kids.” His face was set in shadows, making it look almost sinister, but it was easy to see the worry on his face. “I don’t like this, Fri. We’re not connected to the main power grid, and there weren’t any errors or problems last time I checked the system.”

They froze as the light flickered back on, stayed on for a few seconds before going back out as they heard the kids gasp from the living room. Friday had moved toward the stairs when she’d come across Dr. Stark. “What’s the plan?” Friday asked him.

“I need to check the arc reactor,” he told her. “Bring the women up here to stay with the kids, and stay with them. I don’t like this one bit. There’s something going on.”

As if on cue, his phone rang and he frowned when he saw the number. “Agent Hayes, I assume your call just as the power in my tower goes down isn’t a coincidence?” He listened as Friday waited, growing tenser the longer he listened and the tighter his expression got.

“And when the _fuck_ were you planning on telling me this?” Dr. Stark snarled into the phone angrily. “Bull-fucking-shit, Hayes! Don’t give me that crap! Do you know what the fuck you’ve done?! I have my kid and his friends here! Their guardians and an injured bodyguard! No, don’t you tell me to fucking calm down!”

His face went colder if it were possible. “Let him come! All he’ll find is my bodyguard’s bullet between his eyes. Fuck you, Hayes, I know the law.” He ended the call, Friday hearing the special agent shouting something she couldn’t make out. “Toomes is here.”

Friday’s lips pulled back in a snarl. “Where?” she hissed, hand tightening around the handle of her gun.

Dr. Stark shook his head. “I don’t know, but they’re looking for something in the tower. The feds are surrounding the building as we speak.” He started to walk toward the stairs as Friday followed him. “Stay with the children,” he said as he reached the stairs. “I’ll get May and Rio and bring them up.”

She nodded sharply, and even if she wasn’t comfortable with the idea of him going alone, she had no choice. It was either that or leaving Peter and his friends alone, and she wasn’t letting Peter out of her sights if she could help it. Over her dead body would that bastard get his hands on Peter again.

\- - - -

Dale had known this was a bad idea, had told Phineas that it was a bad idea, but he’d insisted that they would get in and out before the cops showed up. Now he was sure he was fucked.

He’d sneaked back in after his shift was over, using his card to get in since they all used the same ones. He was sure they wouldn’t know he’d come back in, but he should have known better.

Dale rushed down to the subbasement, wearing a hoodie and jeans so as to be inconspicuous. He held his hands up when he came into the room and two guns were pointed at him. “Whoa! It’s just me! Dale!”

“What the hell are you doing here?” Adrian Toomes snapped, the safe they were cutting through with its door still intact. “You’re supposed to be gone!”

“Look, man, I would but there’s fed cars surrounding the place!”

The man’s face grew thunderous. “What? How the hell is that possible?”

“I don’t know! I saw them as I was trying to sneak out back the way you came in. They didn’t see me, but I’m not going out there! I don’t want to get busted!”

Toomes strode toward him, grabbing him by the collar and shoving the gun in his face. “Who else did you tell about this? Did someone see you sneak in after your shift?”

“No! I swear! I didn’t tell anyone! No one but Phineas and you know I came back!” His knees were shaking and he was ready to piss his pants from having the gun pointed right at his face.

The man shoved him back and he stumbled and hit the ground with a grunt of pain. “Who else is in the building?”

“Uh, I don’t... I mean, some kid and his mom came this morning. His dad was wearing a cop uniform, but i saw him leave before my shift ended!”

“A cop? What cop? What’s his name?” Toomes demanded, glaring at the lights when they came back on again, cursing vehemently since they were supposed to go off and _stay_ off.

“I d-don’t,” he stuttered, trying to remember the names. He held his hands up in surrender when he pointed the gun at him again. “Wait! Wait! I t-think his... his name was... D... Davis! Yeah, that’s it! Davis... Jefferson Davis!”

Toomes frowned. “Wait, Davis? Wasn’t your guy also named Davis?” he asked Phineas, who had gone pale.

“Y-yeah,” he said.

“Did he make any calls before he went under the water?”

Phineas shook his head. “No, I was with him the whole time,” he said with confidence. “Besides, I didn’t tell him the place we were hitting.” He didn’t tell Adrian that he had shot him as soon as the job was done, not wanting to alert Dale that the same fate awaited him.

“Damn it, we need another escape plan,” he told him. He didn’t even consider texting Vale, since if he hadn’t texted him to alert him to the feds meant they already had him.

“What about Stark’s helicopter?” Dale suggested.

Toomes nodded, and was glad he hasn’t shot the idiot, at least not yet. Now they just had to get up to the top of the tower, not looking forward to having to climb all those stairs. Well, it was either that or jail, and he refused to be caught.

\- - - -

Tony was glad to find the women unharmed, and escorted them up to the next floor. He’d reassured them that the kids were fine. The security team had called to ask if they were safe, and Tony had reassured them that they were. He told them that the feds were outside, but to not let them in. Hayes wanted to play around with information that concerned the safety of his family, he could stew outside while they handled the situation themselves.

He didn’t plan on going to look for Toomes, but if he came up here, they’d be ready for them. As they were planning on barricading the door that led to the stairs, the lights came back on and stayed on. “Huh, that should be the auxiliary power,” Tony muttered, having wondering when they’d come back on.

The kids were all down the hall in the living room, and heard their muffled cheering. Tony shook his head in fond exasperation. “We should-“

They tensed when the elevator started moving. “Check the security team,” Friday told him, stepping in front of him as she aimed her firearm at the elevator doors.

Tony nodded and called the front desk, frowning when it rang and rang with no answer. When it was forwarded to the answering service, he hung up. “No answer,” he told her. He had his own gun, since he had designed them once and knew how to shoot. Besides, Friday always made sure he used the shooting range he had built in the area that had his bowling alley. He was a billionaire and eccentric, of course he had a bowling alley, and his own movie theater.

Although, he was glad the kid hadn’t decided to use the movie theater, since it was a few more floors down.

“It’s opening,” Friday hissed. Tony tensed next to the woman, who knew he wouldn’t have gotten back even if she’d told him. He was stubborn like that.

They only marginally relaxed when the door opened and saw that it was a security guard. “Hey, is everyone alright?” the young man asked, looking decidedly nervous. Then again, he looked like a newbie.

“Yeah,” Tony told him, frowning. “Why are you here? You were supposed to stay at the front and keep the feds out. Where’s Paul?” Paul was the security guard he’d spoken with, who said he and his partner, Joe were on shift right now.

“Yeah, uh.. Paul said he was checking the doors to make sure they were secure, and told me to come check on everyone when the power came back,” he told him. “We haven’t seen anyone inside though.”

Tony felt relieved about that, since maybe that meant Toomes had run when he’d seen the feds. There has been not a single peep from him, and this was the only door into the stairwell, and the doors had closed after Joe had stepped onto the floor and continued on up.

He frowned at that. “Did you push any button for higher floors?”

The security guard shook his head, but he couldn’t quite hide his panic. Friday must have saw it as well, because she lifted her gun to train on him again. “Where’s your ID badge, _Joe_?”

The man stepped back, then suddenly threw something at them. “Grenade!” Friday’s screamed a moment before it went off.

Tony was blinded by a flash, being thrown back before hitting the wall behind him. His head connected with a sickening crack, and suddenly everything went dark.

 

Friday flew back, sliding across the floor and momentarily blinded, her ears ringing from the flash grenade. She grunted as she felt something slam into her stomach, knocking the wind out of her, before the gun she’d managed to hang onto was forcefully taken from her hand.

Her vision swam as she lay on the ground, trying to get her bearings when someone stepped up to her, kicking her onto her back before the same booted foot came to press down against her throat. “Can you hear me?” a man’s voice asked, muffled but she was just barely able to understand him through her likely damaged eardrums. “Yeah, you can hear me.”

She stared up at him as her eyesight cleared, trying not to choke from the pressure on her vulnerable throat and saw a man older than her boss, likely in his sixties. He had a gun that was pointing down at her, and a vicious smile on his face. “Now, I need your help with something. If you cooperate, then I might let you and whoever is up here live. How’s that sound?”

The woman gritted her teeth, the urge to tell him to go to hell on the tip of her tongue. But she knew she couldn’t do that and risk this maniac going to find the others, finding Peter or Karen. “What do ya want?” Friday snapped with some difficulty.

He grinned. “That’s a good girl. Now, I need you to tell me-“

“Dad?”

The man’s head snapped up, looking toward the hallway that led to where the kids and the women were, and Friday couldn’t move to see who it was. She knew it was one of the girls, one of Peter’s friends.

“Liz?” the man asked in disbelief, shock on his wrinkled face. “What are you doing here, gumdrop?”

Liz looked to Friday where her dad had her pinned down, and the unconscious Mr. Stark, eyes narrowing on her father. “What are _you_ doing?” She looked to Phineas and the security guard, stepping back.

The others came rushing out of the room despite the protest of May and Rio, Betty grabbing her friend’s arm, but pausing as she also saw Liz’s dad. “Mr. Toomes?”

Meanwhile, Adrian has lowered the gun, horrified at his daughter seeing him like this. She was never supposed to see this side of him, what he had to do to keep food on her table and clothes on her back, so they could keep their house. “What are you doing here, Liz?” he asked again, voice shaking.

His eyes narrowed when he saw Peter and another boy come to see what was happening, two adult women trying to get them back into the room. “ _You_!” Toomes snarled. “You did this! You brought her here!”

Peter had frozen as soon as he saw Adrian Toomes, trying to backpedal and bumping into Miles as he immediately grabbed onto his boyfriend when he heard Betty say the man’s name. “Peter,” he hissed urgently, dragging him backwards.

May screamed when Adrian lifted the firearm to point at her nephew, Betty grabbing Liz and throwing them both to the ground. “PETER!”

“DAD, STOP!”

He pulled the trigger as the shot rang out, but it missed as Friday buckled under him and threw off his aim. She lifted her legs up, kicking the gun out of his hold when he went to point at her. “Bitch!” He snarled and lifted his foot to stomp down on her, but it was a mistake. She rolled away immediately, toward her employer whose gun was right there. As she grabbed for it, many things happened at once.

May was screaming for Miles and Peter to run, Liz yelling for her father to stop as Betty tried to get her to ‘Come on!’, and Rio was keeping Ned and MJ in the room as she screamed for her son. Friday grabbed the gun and turned to fire, but grunted as one of the other two with Toomes shot her, feeling the bullet enter her stomach. She was falling, the commotion of the others yells filling her senses, and as a second bullet hit her, she prayed to a God she didn’t believe in anymore, that Karen and Peter would be safe.

\- - - -

Peter was sobbing as Miles dragged him down the hall, running as best as he could as he tried to stave off an asthma attack. They made it to the room they’d been in earlier, but found it locked. Miles banged on it desperately, having no where to go as the hallway was a dead end.

The nurse opened the door, taser in hand and was relieved when she saw Peter and Miles. “Boys, what’s happening?”

They screamed as Toomes rounded the corner and shot at them, both boys ducking as they jumped inside. The nurse wasn’t as lucky as she was hit a few times, making a pained noise before she fell, taser falling out of her hand as it skidded across the floor and ending up under Karen’s bed.

Miles recovered quickly, scrambling forward and trying not to look at the nurse’s corpse that had fallen horizontal across the hallway, and slammed the door closed, turning the lock. He fell away from the door, hearing the man coming closer as he shouted Peter’s name, and Miles grabbed his boyfriend and dragged them back behind the bed.

Peter and Miles held tightly onto each other, both boys now sobbing as the man banged on the door. “Peter! Come on out, Peter!” the man yelled, kicking the door as it rattled. They screamed as the gun went off again, the bullet hitting the thick wood of the door but not going through. When he fired again, they realized with sickening realization that he was shooting out the lock.

“He’s gonna get in,” Peter whispered to Miles, who was shaking his head and pressing the shorter boy back against the corner. “He is... he killed Friday and my dad,” he sobbed. “Now he’s gonna kill me!”

“No,” Miles choked, flinching as the man shot at the lock. He froze as another shot took out the lock as it flew across the room. Miles was shaking as the door opened, the light from the hallway spilling into the dark room. That’s when he spotted the taser, and he made a split second decision. He let Peter go even as the other wailed in protest and lunged for it, grabbing it and then crawling back toward the other. As soon as he did, Adrian found them huddled in the corner of the room.

“Oh, there you are... and who is this?” Toomes asked as he stood over both boys, gun at his side as he stared down at them. Miles had put himself between Peter and Adrian Toomes, the other grabbing onto the back of his jacket as he tried to pull him closer and away from the man. However, there was no where to go.

“Please, don’t hurt us,” Peter cried, hiding his face against Miles’s jacket when the man glared at him. “I didn’t tell her. S-she just... came to see me. Please!”

Adrian’s eyes narrowed on them, seeing the protective way Miles shielded the other, how tightly Peter was holding onto Miles. “Who are you, kid?” he asked Miles, tapping the gun against his leg impatiently.

Miles had the taser gripped at his side, hidden away from the man’s sight as he waited for the right moment. “Miles... Miles Morales,” he said, staring up at the man fearlessly, but his shaking voice gave him away.

“And who are you to Pete? Are you best friends, hmm?” he asked. Another man entered the room, a rotund man with glasses and long stringy hair.

“Adrian, the feds have entered the building,” he said urgently. “We have to leave.”

“JUST ...one moment,” he said, the last part said with a laugh that chilled both boys to the core. “I want to know who Miles Morales is!”

He had turned away to look at the heavy set man, and Miles decided this was his chance. He cried out as he lunged up, thrusting his hand forward that held the taser as it crackled. He grunted as the man turned and his fist shot out faster than he seemed capable, connecting with Miles’s gut as he doubled over his arm with a cry of pain this time. His hand dropped the taser, not even seeing where it landed as Toomes grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket.

“Stupid kid,” he laughed, shaking him as Miles grunted. “You seem desperate to protect Peter. Who is he to you, hmm?”

Miles groaned as he shook him again. “Fuck you,” he spat at him.

Toomes lifted the gun to hit him, but Peter yelled. “No, stop! Don’t hurt him!” He had stood, trying to pull Miles out of his grip. A distressed sound left Peter when the man pressed the barrel of the gun to his head, and Miles hissed in pain at feeling the still hot barrel burning him. Adrian ignored him and looked at Peter, waiting for an answer to his question. “He.. he’s my boyfriend... please, don’t hurt him. I love him,” he begged.

Miles sucked in a sharp breath at the same moment Adrian Toomes’s mouth pulled back in a disgusted snarl. “No wonder you broke my daughter’s heart. You’re both disgusting faggots,” he growled.

Miles clenched his teeth and spat in his face defiantly. Before he could retaliate, Phineas screamed suddenly behind him, the crackle of electricity sounding before he dropped to the ground. Toomes tossed Miles aside as he yelped in pain, before grabbing at Peter, who cried out in protest. He turned and was met with the same woman he had shot last night, covered in bandages and in a hospital gown, but in her hand was Phineas’s gun. Karen Green.

“Hands off my kid, you son of a bitch,” Karen panted, hand shaking as she pointed the gun right at Toomes.

The man smirked as he observed her trembling body, the sweat on her brow and the gun shaking in her hold. “I think your aim will be off, missy, he chuckled, immediately regretting it as she pulled the trigger and puts a bullet in his shoulder as he stumbled back, clenching his teeth hard to hold back an exclamation of pain.

“Next one goes in your fucking head,” she told him, pale green eyes narrowed as she stared at him unflinchingly.

Adrian smirked through the pain, still holding onto the crying boy. “You fucking bitch,” he laughed, jerking Peter close as he lifted the gun.

Karen fired without hesitation, the bullet hitting true as it slammed into his forehead, the man giving a confused sound before his body collapsed as he dragged Peter down with him. The boy scrambled away from his hold as he screamed, covered in the man’s blood as he tried to look away from his corpse but unable to do so.

Miles rushed over, practically throwing himself at Peter as they both tumbled back, but landing away from the man and the growing pool of blood. Peter held onto Miles hard enough to bruise, burying his face against his shoulder, both of them sobbing hysterically at the horror they’d just witnessed.

Karen collapsed back against the bed as she gritted her teeth in pain, her bandages were stained red from her stitches tearing due to how fast she had been moving. She wished she could go to Peter and comfort him, get that bastard’s body out of the room at least, but she had no more strength left.

Luckily, or unluckily judging by the shit that had just gone down, the feds rushed into the room then, shouting for them to get down. Karen dropped the gun when told to, laying her head on the pillows as she closed her eyes and lost her fight with unconsciousness.

Peter screamed when they got near him or Miles, refusing to let go of his boyfriend. Then the agent from the ferry was there, telling them to back away from the two traumatized boys.

“Let them through!” Hayes called suddenly, seeing May and Rio pushing through the agents with determination before they were allowed to pass as they hurried in. They ignored Toomes’s corpse, instead going for the two teens and didn’t even bother to separate them as both women wrapped themselves around the crying teens, trying to comfort them.

Hayes sighed as he looked at the bloody mess that was left, Adrian Toomes’s body collapsed halfway against the wall and the floor in a sitting position, the floor and wall behind him splattered with his blood. “Shit,” he sighed, looking at the four people on the other side of the room. He’d wait a moment before ushering them out to get forensics in here.

This had turned into a veritable nightmare.

\- - - -

“Ow, feckin’ hell! That hurt!” Friday shouted from inside the room, making Peter pause. He’d come to visit the two women, and especially Friday, whom everyone had been sure wasn’t going to make it.

When they’d managed to get her to the infirmary and Dr. Cho had finally gotten there, the woman had flatlined on Rio twice. Then Rio had to help Dr. Cho until her team arrived, but they’d managed to save her after a few hours of surgery, since one of the bullets had nicked one of her intestines.

In the end, Tony had also been hospitalized, having a fractured skull from hitting the wall, and Dr. Stephan Strange, a brilliant neurosurgeon had been convinced to make a house call. That it was a house call to Tony Stark made no never mind to him, just that he was paid double his rate.

Tony’s health care proxy stated that Pepper Potts had power of attorney for health care decisions. They had dated seriously until a few months ago, had been engaged to be married, but things hadn’t worked out. Tony had just not bothered to change his power of attorney, since despite the reasons they had parted, Pepper was still his friend and would do what was best for Tony.

So, Stephan Strange has come and she had told the man that he would be paid whatever he wanted, but to save Tony, preferably with minimal damage to his brain. “I’m insulted you think there will be _any_ brain damage,” he had said arrogantly, then walked off to prep for surgery.

Peter had been told that Mr. Stark was still not up for visitors, having undergone brain surgery, so he had decided to go see Karen and Friday instead, since they were sharing a room. However, Friday sounded mad and didn’t want to bother her.

“Stop being a baby, and let the nurse do her job,” Karen chastised sternly from inside. “Sorry, Sarah. Trust me, she’s not as scary as she pretends to be.” Friday snorted but said nothing.

Peter leaned against the wall beside the door and listened to the two women banter back and forth. He wasn’t really paying attention to what they were saying, and was just content to listen to their voices.

The last two weeks had not been easy, since Liz’s dad had been killed. It was safe to say that Peter and Liz’s friendship had pretty much come to an end at the man’s death. That wasn’t to say the girl blamed him, since she had been there when her dad had lost it. Also, Peter didn’t blame her for her father’s actions, he never had.

It was just hard to look at one another after what had happened, and besides, Liz’s mom had taken her out of school and moved them to Oregon. Betty had been devastated but couldn’t really blame them for moving after the funeral. It was only a good thing that she hadn’t blamed Peter for losing her best friend. And despite all her dad made him go through, it was hard for Peter to see Liz go, since she had been a good friend.

Also, Peter hadn’t seen Miles in all this time. Miles’s dad had forbidden Miles from going to see Peter, blaming the whole thing on Mr. Stark for having allowed that madman into his tower. It wasn’t fair for him to blame Tony, but Peter supposed he kind of understood. Miles had almost been killed, and the man had been terrified for his son’s well-being.

Although, that didn’t make things any easier, especially cause he missed his boyfriend and wished he could at least speak to him on the phone. However, the man had even taken his phone away.

Peter sighed shakily, wiping at his eyes and wished he could stop crying so damn much. It was just hard, since three people he loved were hurt and he could do nothing but blame himself, and another he loved had been torn away from him before they could even hash out Peter’s revelation. The ones where he’d told Toomes that he loved Miles, which he did, but he wished he hadn’t been forced to say it in such circumstances.

He lifted his head when he saw Miss Potts turn the corner, obviously on the phone with someone. “No, don’t you dare get on a bus,” she was saying. “Tony is fine.” She paused to listen to the person on the other end of the line. “If you leave Tennessee, you can forget about coming here next year for your schooling. Don’t test me, kid.” She smirked. “I’ll tell him. Bye.”

She turned to Peter when she ended the call, smiling at the teenager. “Hey, Pete, how are you holding up?”

Peter shrugged. “I’m fine. There’s nothing wrong with me.” He looked down as he scuffed his converse against the floor. “It’s Mr. Stark, Fri and Karen that were hurt.”

Pepper smiled and reached out, laying a hand on his shoulder as he looked at her. “Yes, but you went through a terrible ordeal as well, Peter. It’s alright to not be fine. Have you talked to Mr. Wilson?”

The teenager made a face, knowing that Sam had training as a counselor, but it felt weird talking to him. “Nah, I don’t wanna be a bother.”

“You are not a bother, Peter,” she reassured him. She hadn’t interacted with the kid much since Pepper and Tony had just separated when Tony had met Peter, but he always mentioned him whenever she and Tony spoke on the phone. She knew so much of the kid from their phone conversations that she felt she knew him so well already. So, she was well-aware of his low self-esteem, and how he tended to blame himself for things that were out of his hands.

“Kid... Peter,” she said softly. “None of this was your fault. You know this, right?”

He nodded but he blinked rapidly to keep from letting his tears drop, pushing his glasses back up his nose as they slid down. “Yeah, o-of course,” he croaked.

Pepper smiled sadly at him. “Then why are you standing outside of Karen and Friday’s room and haven’t gone in?” She sighed when he flushed, looking away shamefully. “I’m sure they’d be happy to see you.”

Peter bit his lip, wiping hastily at his eyes as his glasses were almost knocked off his face. “I want to see them too,” he admitted in a small voice. “But what if... what if they blame me for what happened?”

“They don’t,” she said, firm and confident in her answer. She patted his shoulder. “Go on, Pete.”

He finally nodded, inhaling and turning to face the door. The teen inhaled deeply again before letting it out, and then knocked quietly. Sarah the nurse opened the door. “Hi, here to see Karen and Friday?” she asked with a smile. Peter only nodded. “I finished with them, so come on in. I’m sure they’d love some visitors.”

“Peter!” Karen cried happily as he came in.

“There ya are, pet,” Friday said with that smile that she seemed to reserve only for Peter. “I was starting to think you’d forgotten about us.”

Peter shook his head. “I just...” His hands held onto the end of his sweater tightly, looking at the floor as if it held something interesting, but he merely felt too afraid to see them looking so hurt. “I’m sorry.”

“Come here, lad,” Friday told him gently. He shook his head again. “Yes, come here. Don’t make me come get ya, Pete.”

He didn’t want her to do that, being as hurt as she was. So, he shuffled over and when he was close enough, he squeaked as she yanked him onto the bed. “Friday! I’ll hurt you!” Peter gasped, trying to get off the bed, but she held him close.

“Stop,” she said sternly, the boy freezing immediately as she recognized her stern voice. It was the same tone his aunt used when he was in trouble. “This isn’t your fault, Peter,” She tilted his chin up so she could look at him. “Jaysus, lad, of course it’s not your fault.”

Karen groaned softly as she left her bed to joined them, sticking out her tongue when Friday complained about the right fit. “You’re hogging the kid, so deal with it,” she snarked. Peter made a pleased sound when Karen started to run her fingers through his curls. “We love you, kid. You’re more than a job to us. So, don’t blame yourself for this, Pete.”

Peter gave a breathless sob, trying to hug both women at once. “I love you too, both of you.”

They were content to lay together for a while, before Karen broke the silence. “So, what’s going on with Miles? He hasn’t been by to see us either. Is he doing alright?”

When Peter stiffened, they knew they wouldn’t like the answer. “What is it, pet?” Friday asked in encouragement.

“Miles’s dad doesn’t want him to see me anymore,” he mumbled dejectedly. “He thinks it’s Mr. Stark’s fault he almost got killed.”

“That’s feckin’ bullshit,” Friday spat, angry on Peter and Dr. Stark’s behalf. “He’s lucky I’m stuck in this bed.”

“No, it’s alright, Fri,” he hastened to say, burying his nose against her shoulder. He didn’t care that it knocked his glasses crooked, he liked feeling her warmth and inhaling her scent. “It’s true, really... it’s my fault.”

Peter was surprised as she pushed him away, but it was so she could look into his eyes. “Stop that, right now,” she growled. “It’s not your fault. You’re a child. A child should not be blamed for such things!”

Karen reached out to caress his face. “She’s right, Peter. Officer Davis is wrong to keep Miles away. He needs you as much as you need him.” She was the only one in the room that had seen what both boys had seen, and that they needed one another to heal and get through this shared trauma. “I’m surprised his mom is going along with him.”

“Oh no, she doesn’t agree with him,” Peter defended her. “I’ve been calling Miss Rio, and she’s been telling me how Miles is doing.” He sighed and shook his head. “He isn’t doing too good, actually. And especially with his uncle being hurt and so... everything is really tense right now between her and Mr. Davis. I don’t want to add to it by calling anymore.”

“His uncle? What happened with him?” Karen asked.

“Oh, um... he was shot, the night... _he_ broke into the tower. He was found by some rich kids out on their parent’s yacht. He lost a lot of blood and though they saved him, he was suffering hypothermia and respiratory distress from water in his lungs or whatever. He’s in a coma right now and they’re not sure when or if he’ll wake up, cause he might have suffered brain damage.”

“That’s a terrible thing... but that isn’t your fault, Peter.”

“O-oh, I know, I j-just... I wish I could be there for Miles, you know?” he said, voice shaking. “He saved me, and I kinda want to save him too... if only by hugging him.” His face was red from admitting that, but he felt like he needed to say it. “It’s not fair,” he whispered. “T-T-Toomes said we were a disgusting faggots,” he admitted, hearing as both women gasped, but he pressed on, “a-and I hate that’s the last thing he heard before his dad pulled us apart.” His breath hitched, lifting his hands to his tearstained face. “We’re not disgusting... we’re not!”

“Of course you aren’t, lad,” Friday told him firmly. “You’re the sweetest boy I’ve ever met. And you boys are so in love with one another, it’s adorable.”

Peter made a distressed sound. “I told him I did... that I loved him... and now I can’t see him. What do I do? What do I do?!” he sobbed.

“It’s gonna be okay, kid,” Karen assured him.

 

Pepper stepped away from the door, wiping her face of her own tears as she stopped her phone from recording. She would normally feel terrible for recording such a private moment, but she had a reason. As she walked away, she called Happy. “I need you to take me to Brooklyn,” she told the man as soon as he picked up.

Tony had made her his power of attorney for his health care decisions, but she’d like to think he also meant for her to take care of his kid. Well, right now he was unable to take care of him, so it fell to her. Jefferson Davis was going to listen and listen well.

\- - - -

Rio was surprised to find Pepper Potts on her doorstep. “Good afternoon, Miss Morales, may we speak a moment?”

The Hispanic woman nodded. “ _Si_ , of course. Come in, Miss Potts.”

“Please, call me Pepper,” the red headed woman insisted as she stepped inside.

“As long as you call me Rio,” she responded with a grin.

Pepper smiled, already liking Rio Morales. “It’d be my pleasure, Rio.” She sat as Rio led her to the couch. “Is your husband home?”

She sighed and shook her head. “No, he’s gone to pick Miles up from school. It’s Friday, so he comes home for the weekend. They should be back in about thirty minutes.”

Pepper smiled sharply. “Excellent, just enough time to show you some videos,” she said. She took out her Starkpad, where she’d transferred the video from earlier, and it also had the footage of everything that had happened two weeks ago.

 

Jefferson Davis arrived with a sulking Miles trailing behind him, and he opened his mouth to call out to his lover. He found he had no need for that as the woman stomped toward him with a thunderous expression. _‘Shit, now what did I do?’_ Jeff wondered in a panic.

“Miles, go pack a bag, you’re going with Pepper to the tower,” she told her son.

Miles perked up and looked around his mom to see Pepper Potts in their living room. “Sure!” he cried enthusiastically, hurrying out of the room before his dad could say anything.

“Rio,” Jeff growled angrily.

Rio held out a hand. “ _Cállate la boca_ , we aren’t doing this while Miles is here,“ she hissed, affectively shutting him up.

Miles was back downstairs in less than ten minutes, having thrown on his black Adidas black hoodie with a red stripes on the sleeves. He’d put on some torn jeans along with black and red Adidas Originals shoes that Aaron had bought him at some point, they weren’t sure when.

“Bye, _Mami_ , Dad,” he called with a wave as he followed Pepper out the door.

Rio turned to her husband as soon as Miles left. “Now, we’re going to talk and both of us _agree_ , or _vamos a tener problemas_ ,” she told her lover.

Jefferson didn’t ask what those problems were, since he had a feeling he knew what they were. “Alright,” he sighed, pulling his tie loose of his uniform. He hadn’t even had time to remove his uniform before he’d had to go pick Miles up.

“ _Bien_ , but first there’s some videos you should see.” She led him to the couch where Pepper Potts has left the StarkPad with the videos, and pulled up the security footage first.

\- - - -

Miles hurried out of the car before it had even fully stopped, thinking he heard Pepper laugh, but not paying it any mind as he ran. He jumped into the elevator, pressing the button for the top floor, since he knew that was Tony’s penthouse and that Peter had his own private room on that floor.

Miles grinned sheepishly when Happy appeared at the still open door with a badge in hand. “Forgot something?”

“Yeah, sorry, Happy,” he said as he took the special badge. He pressed his thumb to the right hand corner of it before he shoved it into the slot on the wall next to the buttons. It scanned his thumb print before the light on top turned green and the doors started to close.

“Let’s go get some food for the boys,” he heard Pepper call out to Happy just before the doors closed.

He waited as the private elevator took him up, tapping his foot impatiently as he willed it to go faster. Finally, it opened onto the 100th floor and he rushed out in search of Peter, grunting as he slammed into someone about to get in the elevator as they both fell back onto the floor. “Ouch,” he groaned.

“Miles?”

Miles’s head snapped up. “Peter!” He immediately launched himself forward at the same time the other did, hugging one another desperately and not caring that they were still on the floor, now in a tangle of arms and legs.

“What are you doing here? I thought your dad wouldn’t let you come see me?” He was holding onto Miles tightly, almost like he was afraid that he’d be ripped away from him again.

“Yeah, but then Miss Potts was waiting at my house today and my mom told me to go with her,” he said, also gripping Peter tightly with no intention of letting go anytime soon. Miles sat up with some difficulty, scooting back until his back met the wall of the hallway. Peter was completely comfortable straddling his hips but even if he could feel his weight against his crotch, he knew that this wasn’t that for Peter right now. He just wants to be as close as he could and Miles cared too much for him to push him before he’s ready. After what happened two weeks ago, he’s sure that wouldn’t be any time soon anymore.

“I love you,” Miles whispered in his ear, and Peter’s breath hitched into a strangled sob. He took their hands and intertwined their fingers, their skin a contrast of brown and white, but still fitting together like they were two pieces of a puzzle made whole. “Can I kiss you?” He hates that he has to ask now, but only because he knows he’s been hurt.

Peter nods and Miles leans in, pressing his lips to the others, arm wrapping around his waist as he holds him close, the other hand still holding his. Peter’s free hand grips his hoodie in a white knuckled grip as he moans against the kiss, feeling the press of his tongue before he opens his mouth to him. And finally, finally, nothing goes wrong, nothing interrupts them. They kiss and kiss and it’s perfect. And Peter realizes he isn’t afraid anymore.

The one that had kept him in a constant state of fear is gone, and even if Tony still has yet to recover, and Friday and Karen almost died, he feels happy.

He’s happy because finally, Peter is free from the fear, and everything else would be alright.

_~ _finis.__

_”Because death is just so full and man so small._  
_Well I'm scared of what's behind and what's before...”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come DM me on my instagram: [@phiodmuse](https://www.instagram.com/phiodmuse/)

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, give me kudos or let me know in a comment. Thanks for reading.


End file.
